les sacrifices a faire
by mariel90
Summary: traduction de la fic de Madamsanpe78 The sacrifices made. J'espere que vous aimerez.Hermione va elle aussi devoir faire des sacrifies pour aider Harry dans sa quete.
1. Chapter 1

Les sacrifices a faire.

Ceci est une traduction de la fic originale _The sacrifices Made_ de _madamsnape78_ rien de m'appartient. J'ai vraiment accroché à cette fic et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

_(__Translation of The Sacrifices Made by madamsnape78.)_

Chapitre 1 

Le jour des funérailles de Ron Weasley fut sans doute le plus long et le plus misérable dans la vie d'Hermione Granger. Plus long même que le jour de sa mort, lequel semblait déjà durer une éternité .Mais en ce jour, alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction pour la dernière fois, elle ne ressentait aucun soulagement face à cette misère et sa tristesse. Pour le moment, elle restait debout, attendant de pouvoir s'effondrer sous toute sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa confusion.

Chaque minute semblait être une année.

Elle était assise avec d'un coté Harry et de l'autre Molly et Arthur que tous pouvaient entendre pleurer. Harry reniflait par intermittence, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage d'Arthur et Molly sanglotait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est rester là et fixer le cercueil face a elle, sentant sa gorge se serrer a chaque fois qu'elle repensait que son ami serait bientôt 6 pieds sous terre. La première fois qu'elle avait vu le cercueil, elle était immédiatement devenue hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne la chercher ,5 minutes avant le début des funérailles .Elle avait déjà vu des morts avant, sa grand mère lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore et d'autres malheureux membres de l'ordre. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. C'était Ron.

Lorsque les funérailles furent terminées, elle trouva tout de même le courage de regarder autour d'elle, Harry se tenant à ses cotés. Son regard se dirigea vers le lac, un peu plus loin, ne voulant plus regarder ce cercueil un instant de plus, et soudain elle se retrouva complètement seule. Arthur avait ramené Molly au terrier et le reste de la famille Weasley avait suivit .La plupart des autres personnes présentent étaient des membres du ministère qui ne l'avaient jamais connu. Il y avait bien eu quelques anciens amis de Ron, mais ils avaient rapidement déserté les lieux. Harry, elle le savait, était quelque part à attendre le moment ou elle serait prête à faire face aux autres personnes.

Ron fut enterré à Poudlard, à coté de la tombe de Dumbledor, comme un héro au même titre que Dumbledor lui-même. Il avait bravement donné sa vie pour la bonne cause, permettant à Harry de s'échapper alors que Voldemord l'avait à sa merci.

Cela avait impressionné Hermione. Quand elle y repensait, ça faisait moins d'une semaine que le cauchemar avait commencé. Une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient trouvés le 4 eme horcruxe, la coupe de poufsouff. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils avaient commencés à les chercher et jusque maintenant, ils n'avaient réussis qu'à trouver et détruire le médaillon. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de chercher la coupe d'Helga. Lorsqu'un jour, ils reçurent une demande anonyme de rendez vous dans un vieil entrepôt du Londres moldu. Harry avait directement pensé qu'il pourrait trouver des indices importants pour leurs recherches.

Les 3 avaient immédiatement acquiescé sans penser aux conséquences. C'était un risque qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre. C'était un piège. A peine arrivé, ils furent encerclé par des mangemords .Alors que Ron et Hermione avaient réussis à s'échapper, Harry avait été capturé et amené a Voldemord.

Hermione et Ron avaient alors directement appelé l'ordre pour obtenir leur aide. Ils étaient directement arrivé, semant le chaos et le désordre. Maugrey, prit les devant, hurlant des ordres, Giny sanglotait, Tonks changeait d'apparence toutes les secondes et Remus dans sa période de transformation était incapable d'aider.

Au vue de tout cela, une équipe s'était formée relativement rapidement. Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Tonks et Maugrey. Giny essayait désespérément de venir aussi, mais Molly l'avait forcée à rester. Ils comprirent que Voldemord et les mangemords s'étaient retirés dans leur quartier général. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils attendent que les membres de l'ordre arrivent avant de s'en prendre à Harry. Ils apparurent à l'extérieur cachés sous les capes d'invisibilités qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Lorsqu'il trouvèrent le manoir, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas d'armée pour les accueillir mais simplement 2 gardes à l'extérieur.

Rétrospectivement, cela aurait dû les alerter. Maugrey aurait dû être plus suspicieux. Mais la seule chose a laquelle ils pensaient était de ramener Harry, espérant que peut être il n'était pas trop tard. Ensuite, après quelques recommandations de Tonks et Kingsley, ils se retrouvèrent dans le repaire des mangemords.

Et ils réalisèrent leur erreur.

Dans le couloir principal, ils purent voir Harry enchainé et torturé mais étonnement en vie. Mais ils purent aussi voir les mangemords et leur maitre, baguettes tendues. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement, ils entendirent la voix froide de Voldemord :

« Comme tu peux le voir, Harry, tu va pouvoir voir tes amis mourir avant que je ne te tue. Je suis juste déçu qu'ils ne soient pas plus. Peut-être n'es tu pas si aimé que tu le pensais. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, espérant avoir une idée pour se tirer de là, quelque chose qui pourrait les sortir de cet enfer dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés eux-mêmes. Et c'est à cet instant que ses yeux tombèrent sur lui. Severus Rogue. Traitre, meurtrier et mangemord, se tenant juste à quelques pas d'Harry Bellatrix Lestrange a ses cotés. La fureur balaya Hermione, la preuve de sa trahison était maintenant faite, la rendant presque immobile. Il regardait avec tant de … suffisance, de fierté d'être la, avec un horrible demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le maudissait désespérément.

Pendant le temps qu'elle mit a réagir, les mangemords avaient commencé a lancer des sorts et elle n'eut assez de temps que pour se protéger, espérant qu'ils arriveraient a trouver quelque chose pour sauver Harry.

Kingsley fut le premier à tomber, touché dans le dos par Antonin Dolohov. Hermione se rappela la fois où les mangemords avaient faillit la tuer 2 ans plus tôt au département des mystères. Pas longtemps après, Maugrey incapable de bouger assez rapidement fut assommé par MacNair. Hermione s'interdit de regarder lorsqu'elle entendit Maugrey hurler, encerclé par des mangemords voulant prendre leur revanche sur lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et fut choquée de réaliser que Ron avait réussit à se retrouver non loin de Harry pendant qu'elle se battait contre Bellatrix. Comment avait il réussi à se retrouver là aussi simplement ? Se demandait Hermione intérieurement.

« Tu es libre Harry » dit-elle en reprenant sa place prêt de lui « et je continue ici »

Elle continue sa bataille contre Bella, a peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes pendant que Ron débarrassé Harry des chaines qui l'entravaient. Bella regarda derrière Hermione et des qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait, elle reporta son attention sur les deux garçons.

« Avada Kedavra » Hurla t elle, visant Harry, espérant atteindre sa cible et ainsi s'attirer les faveurs de VDM. Au même moment, Hermione lui donna un coup avant de pouvoir la neutraliser. Elle regarda alors en direction de ses 2 amis, juste a temps pour voir Ron pousser Harry sur le coté, se retrouvant par la même dans la ligne de l'Avada.

Elle se rappelait avoir crié son nom et avoir essayé de le rejoindre, mais Tonks lui avait soudainement attrapé la main et l'avait tirée le reste du chemin. D'une manière ou dune autre, elle arriva a sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

« Portauloin » murmura t elle a Hermione « Harry est parti, il faut s'en aller »

Hermione senti alors cette sensation familière du portauloin et la dernière chose qu'elle pu voir fut la grande salle. Comme c'était l'été, l'ordre avait élu Poudlard comme quartier général et McGonagall et Pomfrey n'étaient pas loin d'eux, semblant les attendre. Les 2 femmes coururent dans leur direction.

« Où est le reste ? »demanda McGonagall tandis que Pomfrey laissait échapper un flot d'injures sur les 2 jeunes femmes. Un regard à Ron leur fit savoir qu'elles ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui.

« Harry s'est échappé et il doit être en route » sanglota Tonks « Kingsley et Maugrey… sont…nous n'étions pas assez fortes pour les ramener. Ron est le seul que nous ayons su prendre. »

Hermione couvrit sa bouche de ses mains ne voulant pas penser aux 2 autres malheureux qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elles. A ce moment, Harry arriva en courant vers eux et Hermione perdit tout son self-control. Les 2 s'assirent en sanglotant a coté du corps sans vie de Ron, oublieux des attentes des autres, retournant au coté de leur ami disparut.

Le reste de la journée fut flou pour Hermione. Le reste de l'ordre fut mis au courant des événements ainsi que les Weasley. Harry était furieux de devoir aller a l'hôpital pour soigner ses nombreuses blessures et ses os cassés. La seule chose qu'ils ne purent expliquer fut la façon dont Harry s'était retrouvé libre. Bien sur, aucun d'eux ne put dire le nombre de mangemord qu'il restait à leur départ.

Quand la journée fut passée, dans la soirée, Hermione repensa aux événements qui s'étaient produit au manoir, quelque chose était étrange pour elle. Elle en parla à McGonagall qui lui demanda sa version des faits.

« Vous savez … » Elle fit une pause à la fin de son récit « Le prof… J'ai vu Rogue lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il se tenait près d'Harry. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu lancer de sorts. Et je ne rappelle plus l'avoir vu après ca. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Bien il semblerait que nous puissions être reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas le cas » répondit McGonagall, évitant la question. Hermione trouva sa voix étrange, tendue peut être, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour penser autre chose.

Comme Hermione regardait autour du lac, pensant aux événements qui s'étaient produits 3 jours plutôt, elle entendit un froissement derrière elle, dans les arbres. Elle se tourna doucement, sortant sa baguette de sa robe. Ils s'attendaient à des représailles de la part de Voldemord, mais dans ce parc, chacun était une cible de choix. Il y avait aussi des créatures dans la foret interdite qu'elle n'aurait pas aimer rencontrer.

« Qui est la ? » demanda t elle tenant sa baguette haute, prête à attaquer la première personne qu'elle verrait. Tout fut silencieux pendant un moment et elle pensa que peut être son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais alors, juste au moment où elle remettait sa baguette en place, elle réentendit à nouveau le bruit, plus prêt et plus clair.

Alors elle ressortit encore sa baguette, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer « petrificus totalus »

Elle tomba sur le sol comme si elle était de pierre. Avec horreur, elle vit alors Severus Rogue apparaître hors de la foret, la regardant comme si elle n'était rien de plus intéressant qu'un troll. Il marcha vers elle, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, la baguette en main, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Bien, qu'avons-nous la ? » dit Rogue de sa voix froide et cruelle « je pensais que le dernier acolyte de Potter aurait plus de bon sens et ne s'exposerait pas de la sorte »

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regardait, son cœur martelant si fort dans sa poitrine que les mots avaient des difficultés à sortir. Que ferait Harry, se dit-elle, s'il perdait ses 2 meilleurs amis en une semaine ? Elle vit avec horreur Rogue lever sa baguette et se demander s'il devait utiliser l'Avada ou s'il pourrait utiliser une autre manière plus douloureuse pour la tuer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui lancer de sort, elle entendit le son de quelqu'un approchant. Elle essayait désespérément de se défaire du sort qui la maintenait pour appeler de l'aide, mais rien à faire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Vraiment Severus laissez la partir. Ca n'est vraiment pas drôle. » Dit McGonagall.

Rogue ne fut pas surprit de la voir, nota Hermione et après un moment, elle put sentir son corps se remettre à bouger. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'ancien professeur.

« C'était juste pour lui donner un petit avertissement » dit il froidement en rangeant sa baguette. « Elle met beaucoup de gens en danger à errer comme ça. Et son eternel coté Griffondor ne se soucie pas des conséquences. »

McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère. « Et que fais tu ici, alors que tout le monde peut te voir ? N'es tu pas en danger toi-même ? Il pourrait très bien y avoir des mangemords dans le coin. »

« Que… que se passe t il ici ? » haleta Hermione, regardant avec consternation les 2 personnes qui lui faisaient face.

« Je suis désolée Hermione » dit McGonagall, la regardant tristement « J'avais prévu de vous apprendre ça dans des circonstances différentes. Nous devrions vraiment rentrer en premier lieu, avant que Severus ne soit vu. »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu protester, McGonagall lui avait prit le bras et l'entrainait vers Poudlard. Cependant, plutôt que de se diriger directement à l'intérieur, Hermione remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle savait aussi qu'Hagrid n'était pas chez lui, il était parti avec Grawp dans l'espoir de rallier d'autres géants à leur cause.

Arrivé à la cabane, Minerva poussa la porte et fit un geste de la main pour inciter Hermione à y entrer. Dés qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et que la porte fut fermée, Hermione se tourna vers la directrice.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda t elle presqu'en criant « Pourquoi l'avoir amené a Poudlard ? C'est un traitre ! Ne vous ais je pas parler de ce que j'avais vu au manoir de Voldemord ? Il était avec Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Hermione s'il vous plait, calmez vous »répondit calmement McGonagall. « Je peux comprendre que ca vous fasse un choc mais… »

« Un choc ? Un choc ? Le choc serait de découvrir que Dumbledor est en vie. C'est complètement fou ! » Elle s'arrêta un moment regardant sa directrice de manière prudente. « Dumbledor n'est pas en vie n'est-ce pas ? »

McGonagall secoua tristement la tète en réponse. « Non Hermione. Cependant, il est important que vous sachiez que les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas ce qu'elle semble être. Nous devons parfois faire des sacrifices extraordinaires pour la bonne cause. »

« Êtes-vous entrain de dire que Rogue ne l'a pas tuer ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'on m'en a parlé, un témoin affirmait le contraire. Et je suis certaine que ce genre de meurtre de sang froid est exactement ce que l'ordre cherche à empêcher. »

« Bien sur… » Commença a expliquer McGonagall avant que Rogue ne la coupe.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez Minerva, » répondit-il dans un premier temps « Elle est clairement influencée par la façon de penser de Potter. La subtilité n'existe pas chez des gens comme eux. »

« Nous allons aller voir l'ordre ensemble » dit Minerva, décidée à ignorer la remarque de Rogue « Chacun d'eux et spécialement Remus. Nous auront besoin de lui pour calmer Harry. Il est complètement incontrôlable au vu des récents… événements. Hermione, il faut que je vous demande de garder votre calme jusqu'à ce que nous puissions parler à tout le monde. »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps. » fit remarquer Rogue « Le mage Noir est furieux après leur intervention. J'ai besoin de vous parler Minerva. Seule. » Il regarda ostensiblement Hermione dont la confusion grandissait de minute en minute.

McGonagall la regarda aussi. « Hermione, pouvez vous s'il vous plait retourner au château. Ne dites rien à personne de ce que vous venez de voir ou d'entendre. Pas même à Harry. Il ne comprendrait pas. »

« Je ne comprend pas » siffla Hermione.

« Tout sera expliqué en son temps. Je réalise que tout ceci est vraiment difficile pour vous, mais vous devez me croire. » Hermione jeta un regard d'incrédulité et McGonagall agrippa son coude la forçant à la regarder. « Il y a plus en jeu que nos vies. Si les mauvaises personnes venaient à apprendre que Severus a été vu ici, tout cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour l'ordre. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement et pesait mentalement la confiance que le professeur McGonagall pouvait avoir en Rogue. Elle fini par acquiescer. « J'espère que vous aurez de bonne explication par la suite. Harry ne voudra jamais me pardonner de lui avoir caché ça. »

Rogue montra des signes d'impatience mais Minerva arborait une expression de soulagement. « S'il vous plait, allez-y maintenant. Je suis sur qu'Harry se demande où vous êtes. »

Hermione acquiesça encore et après avoir jeter un dernier regard a Rogue sorti de la cabane.

Des qu'elle fut sortie, Severus regarda Minerva. « Peut on lui faire confiance ? » demanda t il, sa voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

« Elle est confuse et bouleversée, mais elle ne dira rien » dit Minerva en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir Hermione remonter vers le château. Ensuite elle se tourna vers l'homme pour lui demander : « Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur cogner violement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle remontait vers Poudlard. _« Comment peut-elle parler avec ce traitre. Je l'ai vu dans le Manoir. Il était impliqué dans ce piège. Ne lui a-t-il pas lancé l'imperium ? »_

Arrivée au château, elle s'était presque rendue malade tellement elle avait couru, voulant mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et ce traitre et s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry.

« Hermione ! » dit Harry en refermant ses bras autour d'elle « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es si pale ! »

Hermione regarda Harry un bon moment hésitant à lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en repensant au professeur McGonagall, elle se stoppa. Elle avait confiance en cette femme autant qu'en Dumbledor. Meme si elle n'était pas certaine que McGonagall ne soit sous l'emprise d'un sort, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à trahir la confiance de son professeur.

« Désolé, Harry. Je suis toujours si confuse. » Elle se sentait mal, comme si on pouvait voir sur son visage et au travers de son esprit qu'elle était entrain de mentir, mais cela sembla convaincre Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'aurai pas du demander. Je me sens misérable moi aussi. Je n'arrête pas de revoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ? Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller dans cet entrepôt sans prévenir quelqu'un de l'ordre. » Il se stoppa et commença a sangloter. « Spécialement après Sirius… Comment ais-je pu faire la même erreur encore ? »

« Ne t'accuse pas Harry. Ron et moi non plus n'avons pas pensé à cela. » Dit elle ; Il restèrent silencieux un moment pendant qu'Hermione cherchait des réponses a ses questions.

« Harry » reprit-elle doucement « Quand … quand tu as été capturé par les mangemords qui était responsable de ton emprisonnement et de ta torture ? »

Harry n'avait encore rien dit du temps qu'il avait passé avec les mangemords, et jusque la Hermione n'avait rien demandé. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un petit moment pour se reprendre.

« Surtout Voldemord, mais parfois il me laissait à Lestrange. Elle semblait adorer ça » dit-il avec un mouvement de recul « Il y a eu aussi des sorts d'autres mangemords dont je ne me rappelle plus bien. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda t-elle, en espérant qu'Harry n'ait pas senti l'empressement dans sa voix « Qu'a fait Rogue ? Il devait être heureux de pouvoir enfin t'avoir sous la main après tout ce temps. »

« Oui » dit-il « je pense aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler l'avoir vu. »

Apaisée, Hermione décida de ne pas en dire plus sur le sujet. Tout cela lui laissait l'espoir que peut être McGonagall n'avait pas perdu la raison.

« Pourquoi ne rentrerions nous pas ? » Dit Harry après encore quelques minutes de silence. « Giny devrait revenir d'ici peu de temps. Elle a dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester au Terrier plus qu'il ne le fallait. »

Hermione suivit Harry dans l'entrée où ils virent Giny parler avec Tonks, qui avait été forcée par le ministère à prendre quelques jours avant de reprendre ses fonctions d'auror. Tout ce que Hermione voulait, c'était retourner dans sa chambre, où elle pourrait repenser aux événements troublants de cet après-midi tranquillement.

Hermione prit le chemin de la tour des Griffondor. Apres qu'ils aient eu terminé leur 7eme année et qu'ils aient passé leurs aspics, la directrice avait installé des logements pour les membres de l'ordre voulant rester à Poudlard tant que leur quartier général y serait installé. Avant, ils se retrouvaient au square Grimauld, mais ce n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir tous les membres. Souvent, Hermione se sentait comme un nomade, n'ayant réellement sa place nulle part. Ses parents étaient en vacances prolongées et sous l'insistance du ministère, elle devait passer son temps entre Grimauld, Poudlard et le Terrier.

Couramment, Hermione devait partager une chambre avec Giny, Luna et occasionnellement Tonks. Elle était contente lorsque le dortoir était désert. Elle ne devait ainsi parler à personne. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que McGonagall soit en contact avec Rogue. En y repensant, elle se rappela quelque chose que son professeur avait dit durant cette conversation.

« Nous allons aller voir l'ordre ensemble. Chacun d'eux et spécialement Remus. Nous auront besoin de lui pour calmer Harry »

Hermione repensa à cette phrase pendant quelque temps. Spécialement Remus. Il était le seul à pouvoir calmer Harry. Ca voulait dire que Remus était lui aussi en contact avec Rogue, tout comme McGonagall. Sa première réaction fut de rejeter cette idée, mais elle fini par s'avouer qu'après tout, plus rien n'était vraiment impossible.

_« Donc »_ résonna t elle intérieurement _« si rien n'est impossible, alors mes convictions ne sont peut être pas correcte, Rogue n'est peut être pas coupable. »_

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien changer au fait que Rogue avait tué le directeur et qu'il se trouvait bien au Manoir ce soir la.

_« Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus lancer le moindre sort sur l'un de nous »_ Sa tète commençait à lui faire mal. Si Rogue n'était pas un traitre, alors ils étaient tous parti sur de mauvaises bases et de faux jugements depuis des années. Non, non pas tout le monde. Pas McGonagall ni Remus. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas jugé bon d'éclairer les autres membres de l'ordre. Bien sur, dans un premier temps il était plus facile de laisser croire – quand Harry s'est fait capturer- que Remus était dans sa phase Loup et que McGonagall n'avait pas été mise au courant de la tentative.

Maintenant, sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle espérait juste pouvoir dormir, mais les contractions nerveuses de son estomac l'en empêchaient. Mais encore plus que de dormir, elle désirait savoir exactement ce qui se passait, mais si son professeur avait dit la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un le savoir. Si Harry apprenait ça, il voudrait directement prendre sa vengeance sur Rogue pour la mort du Directeur. Doucement, l'après-midi devint soirée et la chambre commença à être plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle pensait qu'elle devrait se lever et aller chercher quelque chose à manger car elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir à son cerveau. Alors qu'elle avait finalement réussi à se convaincre de descendre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

« Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ? » Entendit elle Giny demander en passant sa tête par la porte. Pendant un moment, Hermione se demanda si elle allait répondre, mais elle devrait faire face aux gens a un moment au un autre.

« Oui » dit elle en se redressant pour être assise. Giny traversa la chambre et alluma une bougie .Elle s'assis à coté d'Hermione faisant grincer le lit sous son poids.

« Est-ce que ca va ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Elle dit finalement la vérité, ou une version de celle-ci.

« Non. Je n'ai pas pu dormir, je n'ai pas mangé et je suis un peu malade. » Répondit elle en essayant de faire un sourire à Giny mais échouant misérablement.

« Oui, moi aussi. » répondit Giny « Harry est nerveux. J'ai finalement réussi à le faire s'allonger un peu. Il est resté avec Ernie dans le dortoir des Poufsouff. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait supporté le dortoir des Griffondor. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas dormir. A Grimauld, il restait éveillé à cause des cauchemars. Je pouvais l'entendre de ma chambre. »

Hermione aussi avait pu l'entendre, mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Elles restèrent encore assise un moment en silence avant que Giny ne reprenne la parole.

« Le professeur McGonagall a demandé une réunion. Elle n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi, mais ça doit être important car tout ceux de Grimauld et du terrier sont là. Même papa et maman sont là.

Hermione senti sont estomac se serrer et sont cœur rater un battement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu donner la raison de cette réunion à Giny mais elle était déjà malade de la réaction que ses amis auraient. Elle resta encore là quelques minutes mais fini par se lever, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un effort pour les discipliner.

« Nous devrions aller les rejoindre » dit elle en marchant vers la porte « C'est dans la grande salle ? »

Giny acquiesça et elles quittèrent la chambre. En chemin vers le lieu de rendez vous, elles croisèrent Fred et George qui arrivaient.

« On venait justement vous chercher, tout le monde est déjà dans la grande salle » dit Fred en essayant de sourire. Ils passèrent par le tableau et commencèrent à descendre. Harry était la parlant tranquillement avec Remus. Elles les rejoignirent et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Au bout de la table, en face d'eux, Molly, Arthur, Bill et Fleur avaient déjà pris place. Molly était très pale, Arthur avait un bras autour de ses épaules, la réconfortant. A la table suivante, elle vit Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Tonks parler ensemble. De temps en temps Hestia serrait la main de Tonks. Elphias Doge était assise avec eux, mais il semblait somnoler. Plus loin qu'eux étaient rassemblés d'anciens membres de l'AD qui étaient maintenant autorisés à faire partie de l'ordre. Neville bavardait avec Luna, Seamus et Dean. Alors que Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson et Ernie Macmillan semblaient être absorbés dans une conversation personnelle. Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan s'approcha et s'assit à coté de Fred et George. Elle fut surprise de voir combien d'autres membres étaient présents juste à cause de Harry et de l'AD. A l'arrière se tenait un homme dont le visage était caché par un chapeau de sorcier. Il lui sembla vaguement familier mais elle était quasiment certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu aux réunions de l'ordre.

Pendant qu'elle regardait les autres membres de l'ordre, McGonagall apparut par une porte derrière la table de professeur. Elle fit signe à Remus qui alla la rejoindre.

« Nous avons convoqué tous les membres car il y a un point important que nous devons traiter aujourd'hui » commença Remus. « C'est un sujet délicat qui jusqu'à maintenant n'était encore connu que de Minerva et moi. Le temps est venu pour que chacun d'entre vous soit mis au courant de la situation. Cela va être très choquant, peut être même bouleversant pour beaucoup d'entre vous. » Dit il en fixant Harry. « Mais je vais vous demander de rester calme et de garder vos baguettes rangées. »

Puis il jeta un regard vers Minerva et vers la porte par laquelle elle venait juste d'entrer. Apres quelques secondes d'attente, elle entendit un soupir général avant que tout ne devient chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Traitre !»

« Assassin ! »

« Mangemord ! »

Les cris raisonnaient dans la grande salle. Hermione leva les yeux vers Giny qui fixait Rogue, le regard emplit de colère.

« Sont-ils devenus fous ? » demanda t elle a Hermione « Que fait-il ici ? »

Hermione ne put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Toutes les paroles qu'elle voulait prononcer resté coincées dans sa gorge. Soudain, elle entendit un autre cri s'élever au dessus des autres.

« Harry, non ! » Harry s'élançait sur Rogue, les mains tendues comme pour l'étouffer. Remus réussi à agripper son bras et à le retenir.

« Lâches moi ! » cria Harry en essayant de se dégager. Malgré son allure fragile, Remus avait une force incroyable. Harry n'arrivait pas a s'en libérer. Alors il se tourna vers Remus et commença à crier.

« Que fait-il ici ? Avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? Il a tué Dumbledor !

« Harry » dit Remus la voix sévère « Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas sur la mort de Dumbledor. Vous avez besoin d'entendre toute l'histoire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit ! J'étais là ! Avez-vous tous oublié ? Je l'ai vu pointer sa baguette sur Dumbledor et l'assassiner ! » Il se retourna ensuite vers Rogue.

« Je vous tuerais dés que j'en aurais l'occasion ! » hurla t il

« Et comment comptez vous faire cela sans baguette, monsieur Potter ? » demanda Rogue levant à peine la voix. Harry rougit. Lorsqu'il avait été capturé, Voldemord la lui avait prise et il n'avait pas encore été en mesure d'aller au chemin de traverse pour en racheter une. La faute à l'ordre qui avait voulu le mettre sous protection 24h/24h à sa grande consternation.

« Dés que j'aurai une baguette, je vous ferais regretter ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Eh bien Potter » dit Rogue en marchant lentement vers lui « laissez moi vous donner cette opportunité maintenant »

Il chercha dans sa robe et en sorti une baguette. Pendant un moment, il sembla que la salle entière avait retenu son souffle, se demandant si Rogue pourrait jeter un sort a un homme désarmé. Puis il donna la baguette à Harry qui baissant les yeux , vit qu'il s'agissait de sa propre baguette. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue plein de suspicion :

« Que faites vous avec ca ? »

« Rien. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes libres d'essayer, en supposant que vous n'utilisiez pas les impardonnables. » Répondit il en regardant toujours Harry

Harry le regarda un moment avant de murmurer « lumos ». Le bout de la baguette s'alluma. Alors il se tourna vers McGonagall et Remus et dit les dents serrées:

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe »

« Je comprends » dit Minerva en hochant la tête. « Nous avons l'intention de vous l'expliquer, cependant il y a certains points sensibles que nous devrons aborder. Venez avec moi. » Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre par la porte que Rogue venait d'empreinter. Puis son regard passa d'Harry à Hermione. « Peut être vu les circonstances devriez vous venir aussi. »

Harry questionna Hermione du regard mais celle-ci l'ignora. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte, elle entendit Minerva murmurer à Remus « J'espère que vous pourrez protéger Severus du peloton d'exécution jusqu'à notre retour ? »

Remus acquiesça, tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres « je ferais de mon mieux »

Le professeur les introduisit dans une petite salle. Hermione remarqua immédiatement la présence d'une pensine sur une des tables. Elle la regarda avec un peu de nervosité. Bien que Harry lui en ait parlé et qu'elle en ait étudié le principe, elle n'en avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Il y à la plusieurs souvenirs qui je crois, seront utile à la compréhension de cette histoire »déclara leur professeur en fermant la porte. « Nous les avons trouvés après la mort de Dumbledor. Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous avez déjà utilisé une pensine par le passé , n'est ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça et elle se tourna vers Hermione « Et vous Miss Granger ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en continuant à regarder avec méfiance.

« Très bien alors peu être serait il mieux que vous y alliez la première. » Elle tendit la main et versa les filaments d'argents dans la pensine. « Penchez vous en avant jusqu'à ce que votre visage touche les souvenirs, le reste ce fera de lui-même. »

Hermione se pencha et se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur. Elle commença alors a regarder autour d'elle. Son cœur fit un bond a la vue du directeur assis a son bureau, inscrivant tranquillement quelque chose sur un long parchemin. Après quelques instants, elle vit Harry et le professeur McGonagall apparaître à ses cotés. Harry regarda autour de lui, curieux, mais Minerva elle, semblait savoir ce a quoi ils allaient assister.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. « Entrer » dit Dumbledor en se levant et en s'éloignant du bureau. Un Rogue plus jeune, âgé certainement d'une vingtaine d'années, nerveux lui lança un regard crispé. Il était pale et maigre et semblait avoir besoin d'un bon repas et d'un bain.

« Severus » dit Dumbledor souriant, « vous êtes juste à l'heure . Pourquoi ne pas prendre un siège ? Avez-vous réfléchi à notre petite discussion ? »

Rogue hocha la tête mais ne dit rien et ne regarda pas son ainé. Cela ne sembla toutefois pas préoccuper le directeur qui continua.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose d'honorable en revenant vers moi Severus. Espérons que nous serons capables de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Encore une fois, Rogue hocha la tête. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le directeur étudia Rogue alors que celui-ci gardait la tête vers le sol, avant qu'il n'y ait un autre coup contre la porte.

« Entrer » dit Dumbledor. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Hermione eurent le souffle coupé. Même Rogue regardait Dumbledor avec une expression d'incrédulité :

« Vous avez fait venir le barman de la tête de sanglier ? »Demanda t il. Dumbledor souriait.

« Eh bien, je pense que vu les circonstances, il serait préférable de garder tout cela pour vous. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de vous présenter mon frère. »

Encore une fois Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Dumbledor continua :

« Severus, voici mon frere Aberforth. Abe, je pense que tu connais déjà Severus. » Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers Albus.

« Êtes-vous prêts à vous entendre ? » demanda t il, la voix grave comme s'il ne parlait jamais.

« Oui, as-tu amené ta baguette ? » demanda Dumbledor « Bien » Dumbledor se tenait devant Rogue et lui serra la main. Aberforth toucha leurs mains jointes avec sa baguette. Hermione réalisa que Rogue était sur le point de prêter un serment inviolable comme elle avait elle-même du le faire pour rentrer dans l'ordre. Chacun devait le faire depuis la trahison de Rogue.

« Severus, êtes vous prêt à aider l'ordre à mettre fin au règne du Dark Lord ? » demanda Albus

« Oui » dit calmement Rogue. Une langue de flamme vint alors entourer leurs mains.

« Êtes-vous prêt à suivre mes ordres, indépendamment de vos sentiments personnels ? »

« Oui » dit-il alors qu'une deuxième langue de feu jaillissait

« Aller vous faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger l'enfant de la prophétie ? »

« Oui je le ferai »

« Allez vous vous abstenir de divulguer toute information à Voldemord qui puissent nuire a l'ensemble de l'ordre ? »

« Oui »

Dumbledor continua à scruter l'homme en face de lui alors que la scène s'évanouissait.

Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois dans un laboratoire de potion. Avec eux, le Severus Rogue d'aujourd'hui se penchait sur un chaudron, le visage plissé par la concentration. Il était pareil à maintenant et Hermione n'eut pas de mal à savoir que ce souvenir était récent. Il venait d'ajouter quelques morceaux de corne de licorne lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledor se tenant le bras droit et semblant souffrir milles morts.

« Severus, vite » dit il le souffle court.

Rogue le regarda alarmé et couru vers une étagère, cherchant quelque chose. Il saisit un flacon contenant un liquide vert qu'il donna à Dumbledor qui ne but directement sans aucune crainte. La main de Dumbledor était noire comme Hermione en avait le souvenir lors de sa sixième bien qu'à cette époque, ça semblait s'être entendu au bras entier. Il avait sorti sa baguette et murmura différents sorts en pointant le poignet de Dumbledor. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait mais ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Il donna plusieurs potions différentes à Dumbledor et effectué le même charme après chacune.

A chaque fois la noirceur disparaissait un peu jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point noir et alors Dumbledor se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire » dit Rogue en essuyant la sueur de son front « je crains que l'on ne puisse rien faire pour la main »

Dumbledor hocha la tête avec un pale sourire « Vous avez fait beaucoup Severus, merci. »

« Que s'est il passé ?» demanda Rogue en commençant à ranger les flacons vides

« L'anneau » dit Dumbledor « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit maudit. »

« Avez-vous réussi ? »

« Oui, un autre Horcruxe à été détruit »

Hermione entendit Harry retenir son souffle à coté d'elle. Dumbledor n'en avait même pas parlé à Minerva avant sa mort, mais visiblement, il en avait parlé a Rogue.

A un moment, il lui sembla que le visage de son ancien professeur se détendait mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que déjà le souvenir s'évanouissait.

Ils étaient maintenant debout à l'orée de la foret interdite, ce devait être un soir de printemps. Tandis qu'ils étaient là, Dumbledor et Rogue sortirent de la foret et Hermione et Harry s'approchèrent d'eux pour mieux entendre.

« Certainement pas ! » tonna Rogue de sa voix dure ou perçait la colère « C'est de la folie. Nous devons prendre soin de Malfoy maintenant. Il ne peut pas continuer. »

« Severus » répondit Dumbledor de sa voix calme mais d'ou filtrait la fermeté « tu sais ce qui va se passer si nous faisons ca. Tu sais ce que Voldemord fera à sa famille. Nous devons laisser faire. »

« Dans quel but ? Que ce passera t il s'il réussi ? Que se passera t il s'il ne réussi pas ? » Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un sifflement « Vous ne pouvez pas me permettre de réaliser le serment que j'ai fait a Narcissa. »

« J'espère que tout va s'arranger » reprit Dumbledor le ton calme mais la voix tendue.

« Vous prenez votre sécurité pour acquise Albus »

« Severus, vous savez que vous avez prête serment et vous ferez ce qui doit être fait pour vous, pour moi et pour Narcissa aussi. Vous devrez exécuter la mission de Draco s'il n'y arrive pas. Il est impératif que vous continuiez votre travail d'espion, indépendamment de ce qu'il va m'arriver. » Répondit Dumbledor sa voix s'élevant, à bout de patience.

« Je ne peux plus continuer ça, Albus. Etre un espion ne nous servira à rien si je suis enfermé a Azkaban. »

« Avez-vous perdu votre courage ? » demanda posément le directeur. Sa voix pourtant sonnait à la fois désespérée et en colère. Comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qui allait forcer Rogue à faire ce qu'il voulait. « Vous avez prêté un serment inviolable Severus. Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Le directeur se tourna soudain vers la foret d'où l'on pouvait entendre un froissement de feuille. « Cette conversation est terminée. Vous s'avez ce que j'attends de vous. Je veux un rapport sur tous les serpentards d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

Hermione regardait avec surprise le directeur retourner vers Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère avant. Apres de longues minutes, Severus suivit la même direction. Alors que la scène s'évanouissait, Hermione vit la garde silhouette de Hagrid cachée dans les buissons.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la petite pièce, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, cachant son visage entre ses mains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Tout été calme dans la pièce. Hermione marcha et toucha l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se tendit à ce contact.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ca va ? »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait répondre, mais il tira finalement ses mains de son visage et leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de culpabilité et de frustration. Puis il se tourna vers McGonagall.

« Pourquoi Dumbledor n'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Albus a gardé ce secret, répondit elle mais je peux supposer que c'est pour la même raison que moi. La plus grande chance de Severus pour garder sa couverture en tant qu'espion était que peut de gens était au courant de sa loyauté. Avant de mourir, Albus à laissé ses souvenirs à Aberforth qui était un des seul à savoir la vérité. Aberforth était chargé de me donner les souvenirs en cas de décès de son frère. Je les ai partagés avec Remus car il est aujourd'hui à la tête de l'ordre. Nous avons contacté Severus peu de temps après cela et nous n'avions jamais eu l'intention de dévoiler cela avant que la guerre n'ait prit fin. Ca semblait la meilleur chose à faire étant donné la dangerosité de la situation. »

« Toutefois, Severus à prit une décision téméraire cet après midi en approchant miss granger. »Dit elle en glissant un regard vers Hermione « et j'ai su alors que nous ne pouvions plus garder le secret plus longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hermione ne vous le dise. De plus, la situation à évolué et vous devez maintenant connaître la vérité. »

« Quelle est cette évolution ? »

« Je laisse le soin à Severus de vous l'expliquer. Cependant je vais vous demander de ne révéler à personne ce que vous venez de voir. C'est mieux pour Severus que les autres ne soient pas au courant du serment inviolable. Au cas où le statut de Severus serait découvert par vous-savez-qui. »

Hermione et Harry donnèrent leur accord et le professeur McGonagall les conduisit hors de la salle. La tension dans la grande salle était presque palpable. Rogue se tenait debout au coté de Remus. Il y avait un bourdonnement de voix calme dans la salle.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent à nouveau sur l'homme dans le fond de la salle. Maintenant elle le reconnaissait, c'était Aberforth Dumbledor. Il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par les événements qui se déroulaient dans la salle, mais il se redressa a leur entrée. Elle entra et s'assit a coté de Giny tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers Rogue et Remus

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Giny pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait « Vous comptiez rester la bas pour toujours ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard coupable, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Avant que Giny n'ait le temps de poser d'autres questions, elle avait reporté son regard vers Harry. Il s'était approché de Rogue et le regardait avec encore un peu de méfiance. Alors Harry tendit la main. Rogue resta stoïque un moment avant de serrer à son tour la main de Potter. On pouvait entendre le murmure des voix augmenter alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire tout ce que je sais, mais je vais vous demander de me faire confiance » dit-il nerveusement « Rogue mérite d'être traité avec le même respect que vous m'accordez. »

Le silence était tombé dans la salle, le discours d'Harry les avait tous laissé sans voix. Plusieurs personnes le fixé, bouche bée. Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce pour voir si personne ne s'opposait à ses dires. Quand il fut clair que personne ne dirait rien, il vint se rassoir à coté d'Hermione. Alors le professeur McGonagall se leva pour parler.

« Severus à continué son rôle d'espion après la mort de Dumbledor et été en contact avec Remus et moi-même. Toutefois, depuis le sauvetage d'Harry, certaines choses ont changés et c'est pour cela que Severus va devoir réintégrer l'ordre. » Elle jeta un regard a Severus qui s'avança.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres à été profondément en colère que Potter, Granger et Tonks aient pu s'échapper alors que ceci aurait dû être le piège parfait. En fait, sa colère est si grande qu'il remet en cause la loyauté de ses mangemords, moi y compris. Il croit que quelqu'un a dû les aider à s'échapper et il teste la loyauté de ses fideles. Il m'a donné l'ordre de ramener un membre de l'ordre, un proche de Potter dans l'espoir de le leurrer et de le récupérer. La seule manière pour moi de garder mon rôle d'espion est d'obéir à cet ordre. »

La salle devint bruyante, tous était paniqués mais Rogue continua tout de même.

« J'ai parlé a Minerva et Remus de cela, mais la décision revient a la personne concernée. »

Hermione le regarda choquée Rogue s'avancer vers elle en la regardant férocement. « Miss Granger jusqu'à quel point êtes vous prête à vous sacrifier pour Potter ? »

« NON ! » cria Harry, se levant et se plaçant entre elle et Rogue. « Je ne le permettrais pas ! je me fiche de ce qui va se passer ! »

« Rester assis Potter ! »ordonna Rogue dans un éclat de voix « la question ne vous était pas adressée. » Il fixait Hermione et elle senti son sang lui monter au visage. Elle était prête a tout pour aider Harry, mais jamais cela ne lui était venu a l'esprit.

« Severus » dit Remus en les rejoignant « je pense que vous devriez expliquer toute la situation à Hermione »

« Si elle était vraiment fidele à la cause, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'incitation supplémentaire. A moins que je sois le seul ici vraiment disposer à risquer sa vie pour la défaite de Voldemord » dit il en regardant tous les membres autour de lui.

« Elle à été impliquée dans le sauvetage et à risquer sa vie comme tout le monde ici » dit Harry en retirant son bras de la main de Remus « Comment osez vous vous poser des questions par rapport à sa fidélité ! »

Hermione tendit la main pour faire taire tout le monde « Je ferais ce qu'on attend de moi » dit elle « j'ai déjà risqué ma vie au paravent y compris lors du retour de VDM au département des mystères » Elle regarda Severus et leva un sourcil « Je ne crois pas que vous étiez présent. Si je me souviens bien, vous étiez resté derrière à Poudlard. »

Elle fut récompensée en voyant le visage de Rogue se décomposer et en ressenti un élan de fierté indépendamment de la tentative de Remus qui exhortait au calme. « Ce n'est pas un concours de Bravoure » dit celui-ci « tout le monde ici a prouvé sa valeur »

Le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit également. Bon nombre des autres personnes présentes s'étaient pressées autour d'eux dans l'espoir d'entre ce qu'y se disait.

« Hermione » dit elle en arrivant prêt d'eux « ceci est une occasion pour nous. Nous avons discuté de nos possibilités avec Severus et il estime que s'il pouvait vous enseigner l'occlumentie, on pourrait alors vous implanter de faux souvenirs pour donner a vous savez qui une image fausse de nos plans. Ceci pourrait être notre meilleur opportunité depuis longtemps. »

« Pas possible ! » dit Harry « Rogue a essayé de m'enseigner l'occlumentie et regarder comment cela s'est passé. Voldemord a eu un accès encore plus facile à mes pensées. »

« Nous partons de principe que Miss Granger n'est pas aussi faible de vous l'étiez » se moque Rogue

Cette fois, Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur le buste de Rogue « Allez vous continuer à m'insulter ? »

Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry, le forçant à baiser sa baguette. « Ne fait pas ca Harry. Ca ne sert a rien. Nous devons tout essayer pour le bien de l'ordre. »

« Oui, Potter. Peut être pour une fois devriez vous étirer vos opinions au delà de votre petite personne. Il y a d'autres personnes que vous en jeux. »

Harry le regardait toujours mais baissa sa baguette. Hermione regarda Severus, Minerva, Remus qui attendait sa décision.

« De combien de temps disposons nous ? »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres veut que je vous amène à lui dans une semaine. » répondit Rogue

« Une semaine ? » sa voix monta dans les aigues « Mais Harry prenait des leçons depuis plusieurs mois ! »

« Oui, eh bien, comme je l'ai dit nous espérons que vous vous montrerez plus efficace. »dit-il tandis que le visage d'Harry rougissait de colère. « Nous commencerons les leçons dés le début de matinée. Ce sera exténuant mais c'est le genre d'occasion que l'ordre attend depuis longtemps. De plus si nous y arrivons j'aurai la confiance totale de Voldemord. »

Hermione hacha la tête et regarda dans la pièce pour voir les réactions de chacun. Harry était en colère, Giny, Molly et Arthur étaient consternés. Fred et George la regardait de manière encourageante, comme si cela allait être une aventure pour elle. Elle vit Neville trembler comme si la simple idée de cela était trop pour lui. Les autres membres de l'ordre la regardait concerné sauf Tonks qui lui fit un sourire lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent Aberforth pour la première fois. Lui aussi s'était approché pour entendre. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, ses yeux pétillant comme ceux de son frère… elle pouvait à peine le supporter.

« Que décides-tu de faire ? » demanda t il, de sa voix rocailleuse qu'elle avait déjà entendu dans la pensine.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et dit « D'accord, je vais le faire, pour Harry et pour l'ordre »

Severus hocha la tête et recula « je vous attends demain a 7 h dans la salle sur demande. Pas besoin de votre baguette » Puis il s'éloigna de la grande salle sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Remus fit un pas en avant et enlaça Hermione « C'est bien. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. »

Plusieurs personnes vinrent exprimer leur opinion sur le sujet. Que se soit les jumeaux qui joyeux lui dirent qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit, une Molly larmoyante, une tape nerveuse de Hestia Jones, tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

Enfin, la salle se vida, chacun retournant à son dortoir. Elle vit Remus et Tonks enlacés se promener dans le parc. Elle se senti subitement envahie par le chagrin et la douleur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La seule personne dont l'opinion aurait réellement compté été Ron. Il aurait été furieux de cette idée, mais au moins elle aurait su qu'il se souciait d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Harry et Giny la regardait avec une expression de sympathie.

« Allez » dit Harry « pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec nous ? Nous allons voir si les elfes de maison ont quelque chose à manger pour nous »

« Ho ça va Harry, je n'ai pas vraiment faim » répondit elle avec lassitude

« Allons chérie, » dit Molly en l'entourant de ses bras « Allons y tous ensemble. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour aller au bout de tout cela »

« D'accord, » dit finalement Hermione à contrecœur. Elle suivit Harry et le clan Weasley jusqu'au cuisine. Le reste de la nuit fut un peu flou pour elle. L'enterrement l'avait émotionnellement épuisée et le reste de la journée l'avait achevée physiquement. Allongée sur son lit, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été aussi épuisée de toute sa vie. Cette pensée eut a peine le temps de traverser son esprit qu'elle tomba dans un sommeil agité ou Ron , Rogue et le manoir Jedusor se trouvaient.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin et un sentiment d'angoisse l'assaillit directement. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi cette angoisse persistait jusqu'à ce que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire : les funérailles de Ron puis le retour de Rogue. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui venaient à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Ron et a la place cacha sa tête sous son coussin dans une tentative d'oublier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Tonks vint tirer les rideaux de son lit.

« Hermione, tu ferais mieux de te lever sinon tu vas être en retard. Il est déjà 6h30. »

Hermione murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rejeta ses couvertures. Elle sorti du lit et vit Tonks lui souriant, ses cheveux d'un bleu choquant.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-elle tirant sur ses tire-bouchons « Je trouve que ca me donne l'air expérimentée »

« Oh ! Eh bien, c'est … différent, » dit Hermione en baillant « Qu'en pense Remus ? »

« Tu sais, il adore le rose » dit Tonks en rougissant légèrement « et il a hurlé… je suppose que je devrais le mettre au courant quand je me métamorphose. »

Hermione ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire a cette femme dont la gaieté est contagieuse. Elle mit une robe bordeaux et brossa ses cheveux qui ressemblaient toujours à un nid de rat après qu'elle ait dormi.

« Je crois que je dois me dépêcher pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant d'aller voir Rogue. » dit-elle en mettant ses chaussures. Elle regarda autour d'elle Susan Bones avait dormi ici étant la seule fille de Poufsouff. Giny et Luna devaient encore dormir.

« Elles m'ont demandé hier de te dire bonne chance » déclara Tonks en hochant la tête en direction des autres lits. « Tout ça est si étrange. Tout ça est si mauvais, personne ne peut dire ce que ça va être. »

Tonks faisait clairement allusion à certains détails, mais Hermione lui dit avec un sourire d'excuse « Nous expliquerons tout lorsque la guerre sera terminée, c'est pour votre sécurité à tous. »

« C'est ce que Remus m'a dit » soupira Tonks « Bien. Je crois que je vais devoir attendre un peu pour en savoir plus. »

Hermione quitta la tour des Griffondor pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'aller rejoindre Rogue mais elle se doutait que ne rien manger n'arrangerait pas ses cours d'occlumentie en plus, elle n'était pas du genre a sauter les repas.

La grande salle était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'Harry et Remus assis à une table à parler tranquillement. Hermine se dirigea vers eux, ils levèrent les yeux et lui sourirent.

« Bonjour, Hermione » dit Remus en lui tapotant le dos « Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et pris des tartines grillées qu'elle beurra. Elle haussa les épaules en prenant une tranche de bacon. « Nerveuse je suppose. Je ne voudrais pas que ca se passe comme pour Harry. »

Harry la regarda en colère. « Je te jure Hermione, s'il te traite de la même manière je vais… »

« Oh honnêtement Harry » répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux « je peux me défendre »

Elle avala un morceau de pain et jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge. Il lui restait 5 minutes pour arriver à la salle sur demande.

« Je ferai mieux de partir. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. » Elle saisit le reste de pain et sortit précipitamment en continuant de manger en chemin.

Elle venait de terminer son déjeuner quand elle arriva devant la porte de la salle. Elle frotta ses mains sur sa robe et ouvrit la porte. Severus était déjà là. La chambre était ordinaire, rien sur les murs où le sol, il n'y avait que 2 chaises branlantes. Hermione déglutit. Il est évident qu'il n'allait rien faire pour la mettre a l'aise.

« Vous êtes presque en retard » dit Severus avec humeur de l'autre coté de la salle. Hermione senti une poussée d'agacement.

« Il existe une phrase pour dire presque en retard vous savez » le coupa t elle « c'est a l'heure ! »

Severus la regarda et traversa la salle. « Nous n'irons nulle part avec ce genre d'attitude. C'est de cette manière que Potter a commencé ses leçons et visiblement ca n'a pas fonctionné. Et ne m'appelez pas professeur. »

« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? »

Il s'arrêta un moment semblant réfléchir, comme s'il ne savait réellement pas. Enfin il poussa un soupire « Je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Remus est le seul professeur qu'elle ait jusqu'à maintenant appelé par son prénom et malgré le temps, elle avait parfois encore du mal avec ça.

Il y eu un long moment de silence inconfortable et Hermione trouva soudain beaucoup d'attrait à ses pieds. Enfin Severus poussa un autre soupir.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux de commencer. » dit-il en indiquant les 2 chaises. « Assoyez-vous »

Hermione s'approcha et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Severus s'assit sur l'autre, face à elle.

« Je suppose que dans toutes vos lectures, vous n'avez pas manqué d'inclure l'occlumentie et la legimentie ? » elle hocha la tête. « Bon au moins ça nous épargne de longues explications. Maintenant, ce que vous allez devoir apprendre ses bloquer votre esprit au seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi lui laisser voir les souvenirs que nous allons vous implanter. Bien qu'il sache de Potter veux le détruire, je ne pense pas qu'il sache que nous sommes au courant pour les Horcruxe. Par conséquent, il faudra le tenir éloigné de toute pensée les concernant. Il faudra avoir certaines compétences mentales et nous allons déterminer si vous les avez déjà. »

Hermione sentit son visage se tendre. Elle aurait aimé lui rappeler qu'elle avait obtenu des 'O' à tout ses Aspics, mais elle ravala son orgueil et ne dit rien. Cependant, c'est comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

« Les lectures et l'étude ne vous seront d'aucune aide ici, Miss Granger. Soit vous pouvez le faire soit vous ne pouvez pas. Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez le vide dans votre esprit. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de vider son esprit. Ca s'avéra plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais après quelques instants, elle sentit son esprit devenir clair. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens.

« Êtes-vous prête ? » demanda t il. Elle hocha la tete « Tres bien. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois… legimens! "

Elle fut surprise de la force qu'il mit dans son attaque. Tout à coup, elle revit des souvenirs d'elle enfant alors qu'un groupe se moquait d'elle…Elle pleurait dans les toilettes des filles avant la rencontre avec le Troll…Elle cherchait quelque chose au détour d'un couloir, un miroir à la main…Ecrasée sous le poids des livres en 3 eme année avec le retourner de temps.. Et puis soudain, il disparut. Il était au dessus d'elle .Elle était à bout de souffle.

« C'est pathétique, Miss Granger. J'espérais plus de vous. »Ricana Severus « Vous devez garder la tête clair sinon le seigneur des ténèbres pourra tout voir. Il saura tout. »

Hermione hocha la tête et prit une grande respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se força à cacher toutes ses pensées et le regarda a nouveau.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda t il encore. « Legimens ! »

Elle était debout devant la tombe de sa grand-mère, pleurant… Elle se battait contre les mangemords au ministère… elle dansait avec Krum au bal de noël…Doucement, elle se battait contre elle-même, essayant de garder ses émotions sous control et elle commença à sentir la différence. Elle commença à le forcer à sortir de son esprit et c'est a ce moment qu'un souvenir lui vint : elle vit soudain Ron la soutenant durant leur 6 eme. Elle cria et ses souvenirs se regroupèrent en flash. Quand ils arrêtèrent, elle remarqua qu'elle était tombée de la chaise et qu'elle était à 4 pattes. Elle s'agenouilla, haletante se forçant à ravaler ses larmes. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il utiliserait ses souvenirs de Ron à son avantage.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers elle « Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vos émotions vous distraire » dit il d'une voix dure et froide « le Seigneur des ténèbres les utilisera à son avantage. »

Hermione hocha la tête, toujours agenouillée. Apres un moment elle se leva et se rassis. « Je suis prête » dit-elle en rencontrant ses yeux.

Severus la regarda un moment surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Il retourna aussi à sa place. « Très bien, legimens ! »

Encore une fois, les souvenirs affluèrent. Elle discutait avec Ron lors du bal… Elle embrassait Ron au mariage de Bill et Fleur…Elle et Ron pleuraient à l'enterrement de Dumbledor. Grace à ce souvenir, elle pu mieux distinguer la présence de Rogue, comme s'il était distrait. Elle essaya d'utiliser ça à son avantage. Elle tenta de le guider vers les souvenirs qu'elle voulait qu'il voit. Elle était assise au chevet de bill après la bataille… elle était debout devant le bureau de Rogue lorsque le professeur Flitwick était arrivé.

Bientôt Severus dû lâcher et bien qu'elle soit encore haletante, lui était pale et tremblant.

« Comment… comment arrivez vous a faire cela ? »Demanda t il une fois qu'il eu retrouvé son calme.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle honnêtement. « J'ai vu que les souvenirs de l'enterrement de Dumbledor étaient bouleversant pour vous, alors j'ai essayé de vous guider vers des souvenirs qui pourraient avoir le même effet. »

« He bien, c'était bien d'y avoir pensé » dit Severus. Ce qu'il venait de dire était plus proche du compliment qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de lui. « Peut être devrions nous essayer de nouveau. Cette fois, cependant, je ne vais plus y aller doucement. »

Hermione frissonna si ça c'était y aller doucement alors que serait le reste, mais elle le regarda dans les yeux et attendit.

« Un… deux… trois… legimens ! »

Elle était assise au chevet de Ron après son empoisonnement… elle se battait au manoir Riddle… Ron lui donnait son cadeau de noël, le visage rouge d'embarras…

Hermione essayait de dissimuler les émotions qui allaient avec ses souvenirs, se concentrant sur Severus qui avait gardé le contact visuel. Elle essaya de l'entrainer ailleurs. Elle lançait un sort sur lui dans la cabane Hurlante… Elle était dans la pensine à regarder les souvenirs des serments inviolables…Elle le regardait, au manoir Riddle a coté de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus rompit le contact visuel. Encore une fois il semblait pale et tremblant et soudain apparut une table avec 2 coupes. Prenant l'un d'elle, il la bu rapidement. Il fit un signe à Hermione qui fit de même. En voyant l'eau, elle réalisa combien elle avait soif.

Ils continuèrent à pratiquer tout le reste de la matinée. Parfois Hermione arrivait à le repousser, parfois elle l'orientait vers des souvenirs de son choix. D'autres fois, il trouvait des souvenirs si intenses ou douloureux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer ses émotions. Finalement, après un souvenir particulièrement douloureux d'elle et Ron quelques semaines plutôt, il s'arrêta et lorsqu'elle eu assez de force pour se redresser et le regarder, il ne reprit pas la chaise.

« Vous avez besoin de manger » dit-il « Il est temps de vous suggère d'en profiter et de vous reposer un peu. Revenez ici à 3h »

Hermione était surprise qu'il lui donne autant de temps mais ne dit rien et quitta la pièce. Severus la regarda partir et des que la porte fut refermée, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avec lassitude. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi dur pour lui, mais elle avait incontestablement un don pour le mener vers les souvenirs qu'elle désirait.

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Comme elle y arrivait, elle pouvait entendre le bourdonnement des voix à l'intérieur. Poussant la porte, elle pu voir qu'une grande partie de l'ordre était la, bavardant et mangeant. Molly la vit en première et se précipita vers elle.

« Hermione, ma chérie, ca va ? »Demanda t elle en l'enlaçant puis en l'emmenant vers la table jonchée de nourriture. « Tu es pale comme un fantôme »

« Je vais bien » dit elle en s'asseyant a coté de Susan Bones et souriant a Harry et Giny « Ma tête me fait mal mais c'est normal n'est ce pas ? »

Susan se tourna vers elle avec une expression sympathique « Comment ca s'est passé ? » dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de poulet. Giny lui passa la nourriture et la servit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de faim.

« Ca s'est bien passé » dit Hermione en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille. « Je pense que Rogue travaille aussi dur que moi. J'essaie de lui montrer les souvenirs qu'il ne veut pas voir. »

« Wow ! » dit Harry visiblement impressionné « je n'ai jamais réussi à contrôler mes émotions. Tu dois être très forte. »

« Et bien je ne me sens pas forte. Il à un don pour trouver les souvenirs… bouleversants. » Elle ne voulait pas aller plus en détail et d'un coup d'œil Harry comprit. Au lieu de cela, tout le monde se concentra sur sa nourriture. Sa tête ne lui fit plus autant mal depuis qu'elle mangeait et sa mauvaise humeur s'envolait. Apres qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle s'excusa pour aller s'allonger un peu avant de retourner voir Rogue.

Le reste de la journée fut long et brutal ainsi bien pour Hermione que pour Rogue. Cependant, ils continuèrent alors même que l'après midi se transformait en soirée. Hermione était déterminée à donner à l'ordre la chance qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle ne se plaignait pas et se repliait jusqu'à déclarer qu'elle était prête. Il essayait de trouver l'accès aux souvenirs les plus douloureux, ceux contre lesquelles elle avait le plus de mal à se défendre. Il lui semblait que les souvenirs de ses parents et de Ron Weasley étaient ceux qui lui faisaient le plus de mal, alors il les utilisait encore et encore. Enfin, il fut clair qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

« Encore une fois » dit-il alors qu'elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière. Il s'arrêtait plus tôt et elle l'avait bien remarqué. « Ensuite vous aurez besoin de vous reposer. Il ne serait pas bon que vous soyez fatiguée demain. »

Hermione acquiesça, établit le contact visuel et dit « Je suis prête »

« Très bien. Legimens ! »

Il savait ou aller pour trouver les souvenirs qu'il désirait utiliser. Ron et elle se câlinant sur le divan au Terrier…Elle et Ron se tenant la main prés du lac… Elle et Ron au terrier dans sa chambre, faisant l'amour pour la première fois.

« NON ! » Elle s'était entendue crier tout comme elle se sentait tomber sur le plancher. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et fini par rendre son déjeuner. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de repousser les souvenirs qui lui venaient.

« Evanesco » Dit Severus et le plancher fut de nouveau propre. Marchant vers Hermione, il lui tendit un mouchoir. Le prenant, elle murmura merci avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

« je pense » dit il sa voix toujours égale indépendamment de sa pâleur « qu'il y a des souvenirs que je ferais mieux d'éviter. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers la porte et dit avant de partir « 7 heures demain matin. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Hermione était dans son lit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, à tous les souvenirs que Rogue avait ramené à la surface. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Aussi pénibles fussent les souvenirs de Ron, elle souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir les revivre réellement. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées revinrent sur la capture d'Harry et son sauvetage. Ces derniers jours, elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle oubliait, quelque chose qui avait dû se passer et qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Sentant soudain l'énergie venir en elle, elle se leva, jeta sa robe par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et saisit sa baguette. Elle sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune, vide. Elle souhaitait pouvoir utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ne souhaitant pas que quiconque voit où elle se rendait. La chance fut de son coté car elle ne croisa personne et elle put même passer sans se faire voir des gardes du ministère en fonction devant l'entrée.

Elle se glissa dans la Grande salle et se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait hier avec Harry. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle vit que la pensine était toujours à la même place qu'hier. Prenant sa baguette, pointant sa tête. Apres qu'Harry lui ait parlé de la pensine, elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque pour lire tout ce qu'il y avait sur le sujet. Elle comprit la méthode pour se retirer des souvenirs mais jusque là, elle ne l'avait encore jamais utilisée. Elle espérait qu'elle saurait le faire correctement ne connaissant que sa théorie. Elle se concentra sur le souvenir qu'elle souhaitait et ressenti un léger vertige lorsque le filament d'argent sorti de sa tête, au bout de sa baguette. Elle poussa doucement le filament dans la pensine. Regardant à l'intérieur, elle pu voir le manoir Riddle.

Elle du lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas se pencher et toucher son visage. Même si elle savait que s'était des souvenirs, elle ressentait une peur irrationnelle à se voir combattre encore.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse calmer ses craintes, elle se senti attirée vers l'avant et atterri dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Riddle. Ils devaient juste être en train d'arriver car à peine atterrie, elle entendit VDP parler :

« Tu vois Harry, Tu vas avoir le plaisir de voir tes amis mourir avant que je ne te tue. Je suis déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus. Peut être n'est tu pas aussi aimé que tu le pensais. »

Au lieu de se tourner vers l'endroit où Ron et elle étaient, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où Rogue se tenait. Il était tendu comme on peut s'y attendre pour une personne qui va commencer une bataille, mais son regard semblait reposer sur les autres mangemords et non sur les membres de l'ordre. Lorsque la bataille commença, Hermione le vit jeter un sort vers Tonks mais il visait bien plus haut que sa tête et directement après, il se fondit dans l'ombre de la pièce d'où il ne pouvait pas vraiment être vu.

Hermione le suivit dans l'ombre et là, elle pu remarquer que de la ou il se trouvait, il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Il continuait bien à lancer des sorts mais pas sur les membres de l'ordre, il frappait les mangemords. Dans la confusion, personne ne semblait remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dégagé un chemin pour Ron qui s'approchait tranquillement d'Harry. Soudain, Bellatrix intervint bloquant la vue et obligeant Rogue à se déplacer du coté de Ron.

Elle se vit elle-même courir dans leur direction et ce fut un drôle de sensation de s'entendre dire « Tu es libre Harry. Je continue ici. »

Soudain, de l'autre coté de la salle, elle pu voir Antonin Dolohov reporter son attention sur elle, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Rogue semblait l'avoir vu lui aussi et s'accroupi afin de ne pas être vu. Elle vit Rogue la faire tomber, lui évitant alors d'être touchée par le sort. Ensuite, il se reprit et commença à stupefixer.

Elle était encore sidérée lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la petite salle, les yeux fixés sur la pensine. Elle remit les souvenirs dans sa tête .Comme elle s'arrêtait devant les portes de la grande salle, se demandant quoi faire, elle entendit son estomac gronder de faim et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps.

« Peut être que si je mange, tout cela sera plus clair. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Severus était assis dans ses quartiers, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'il était parti de la salle sur demande, insensible aux grondements de son estomac. Il essayait de tout oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, même le whisky ne l'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vider son esprit des images de la journée.

« Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas les laisser faire ça tout seul ? » se demanda t il a lui-même. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir la tête de Weasley rougie au dessus de la Miss je sais tout. Son estomac tournait. C'était ignoble. Il avait rejeté l'idée que c'était plutôt déchirant. Il n'avait pas de cœur, bien sur. Il essayait aussi d'oublier les images de lui-même qu'elle l'avait forcé à voir. Il s'était toujours posé des questions sur l'enterrement de Dumbledor , mais il n'avait jamais pu le voir lui-même. Des rangées et des rangées de personnes et la tombe blanche.

Il commença à s'agiter devant le feu et se leva, allant et venant dans la salle, il se sentait comme en cage. Enfin, il ne supporta plus le sentiment de claustrophobie et décida de descendre à la cuisine pour chercher à manger. Il était tard, il savait que tous les membres de l'ordre devaient être couchés depuis longtemps, il pourrait au moins manger en paix.

Donc c'est frustré et légèrement énervé qu'il vit Hermione assise à la table de la cuisine, mangeant un sandwich , un livre à la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui à son entrée et son visage se mit a rougir.

_« __Bien »_ se dit il _« peut être que si elle est embarrassée elle ne voudra pas me parler. »_

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses pensées en ce moment, alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle avait passé plusieurs années à haïr et qui lui avait peut être sauvé la vie. Hermione était tentée de reléguer derrière elle ses pensées, cependant elle sourit.

« Bonjour Severus » dit-elle fixant son livre. Il avait vu le titre : La rencontre des esprits, une étude exhaustive de la legimentie et de l'occlumentie. Il s'abstint de rouler des yeux. Il aurait du s'en douter.

« Voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? » dit elle en indiquant une chaise face a elle. Comme il ne pouvait trouver d'excuse valable pour refuser, il tira la chaise et prit place. Il leva les sourcils en voyant son assiette. Elle avait manger un énorme sandwich à la dinde, un bol de soupe, une pomme, un gros morceau de tarte et bu un pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle rougit un peu quand elle vit son regard.

« Elfes de maison » dit-elle

Severus aurait voulu dire que visiblement elle n'avait aucun problème pour manger mais au lieu de ça ,il prit une pomme qu'il coupa en tranche à l'aide d'un sort et commença à manger . Elle le regarda un moment comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais finalement se ravisa et retourna à son livre.

Un elfe de maison apparut à son service et il lui demanda un bol de soupe et une tasse de thé. La créature semblait être un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas demandé plus, mais lui apporta ce qu'il désirait en un battement de paupière. Il commença à manger en silence. Hermione essaya de continuer sa lecture, mais l'homme assit en face d'elle la déconcentrait. Apres avoir lu la même page trois fois de suite, elle abandonna et reposa son livre.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas couchée ? » demanda t il en prenant une gorgée de thé « Vous ferez du mauvais travail demain si vous n'êtes pas reposée. »

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas » dit elle en le regardant « je viens d'aller examiner certains de mes souvenirs dans la pensine. »

Severus fut surprit par sa dernière phrase. « Pourquoi avoir fait ca ? »

« bien, depuis quelque jours, lorsque je repense à l'évasion d'Harry , il me semblait que je passais à coté de certaines choses, tout n'était pas clair alors j'ai voulu vérifier. »

Severus la maudit silencieusement. Il aurait du le savoir….

« C'est grâce à vous si nous avons pu nous échapper » dit-elle de son ton habituel. « Comment avez-vous réussi à lancer des sorts sur autant de mangemords ? Comment se fait il qu'on ne vous ait pas vu ? Personne n'a remarqué ce que vous faisiez ? »

Severus se senti vidé. Elle avait fait une analyse complète du souvenir.

« Non » dit-il « Je suppose que vous avez vu … ils ont sans doute pensé que je ne faisais pas partie de la bataille, que j'étais absent. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir vous savez, même le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est toujours un homme après tout, même si c'est difficile à croire. Personne ne s'attendait à me voir aider l'ordre du phœnix et ce morveux de Potter. »

Elle hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent encore assis quelques minutes en silence, sirotant une boisson ou perdu dans ses propres pensées.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister pour que vous alliez vous reposer » dit finalement Severus en la regardant.

« Je ne crois pas arriver à dormir » répondit Hermione

Severus la dévisagea. « Vous n'iriez nulle part avec le seigneur des ténèbres en ressassant votre malheur. IL ne vous accordera pas sa miséricorde par ce que votre petit ami est mort. »

Les yeux d'Hermione, cherchant les siens étaient remplis de colère. « Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'avoir pitié. »

« Et c'est une bonne chose car vous n'en obtiendrez pas » dit il les dents serrées. « La mission entière repose sur vous. »

« Oui ! Je sais ! » dit Hermione en élevant la voix . « Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer ? Comment voulez vous faire ça ? Comment voulez vous que je lui fasse face ? »

« DANS QUEL ENFER SANGLANT CROYEZ VOUS QUE J AI EVOLUER PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ? » cria t il faisant reculer Hermione « Vous n'allez pas obtenir une quelconque sympathie de ma part, Miss Granger. Moi-même je n'en ai jamais reçu. »

Et il parti loin d'elle, ses robes volant derrière lui. Hermione prit plusieurs bouffées d'air afin de calmer la course de son cœur, puis elle parti , dans l'espoir de trouver du repos dans son lit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le reste de la journée fut une torture pour Hermione. Elle rencontra Severus tous les jours dans la salle sur demande. Jamais elle n'avait osé retourner aux cuisines, ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience de la première nuit. Quand il la laissait partir le soir, elle retournait à la tour de Griffondor, avec ses amis .Elle savait que souvent Remus ou même McGonagall l'attendraient pour la réconforter et la soutenir. Elle ressentait une sorte de culpabilité en se rappelant que Severus lui, n'avait jamais reçu de telles manifestations de sympathie. Elle se dit que peut être s'il avait été un peu plus gentil, il aurait pu recevoir tout ça lui aussi, mais cette pensée la dérangeait toujours.

Deux fois, il avait dû arrêter le cours car la marque le brulait. Quand il revenait, il était toujours irrité et peu communicatif, ne disant jamais à personne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hermione continua à s'entrainer encore, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Severus ne puisse plus pénétrer son esprit. D'autres fois, elle le laissait entrer uniquement pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait. Il essayait parfois d'attaquer son esprit alors qu'il n'était pas en séance d'entrainement. C'était devenu normal pour Hermione de l'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit durant le diner, les réunions de l'ordre ou simplement quand elle rencontrait son regard accidentellement. Finalement, 5 jours après la première leçon, il l'arrêta dans l'après midi pour lui dire que s'était terminé. Hermione se senti alors nerveuse.

« Quand… quand allez vous me livrer ? » dit elle, sentant son cœur essayer de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Durant la journée de demain. » dit Severus. Il était revenu ce matin après avoir passé toute la nuit au Manoir Riddle. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit prête, c'est pourquoi, il avait tenté de l'attaquer en la prenant au dépourvu mais à chaque fois, elle avait réussi à le bloquer.

« Nous allons rencontrer Remus et Minerva pour discuter de ce que sera exactement le plan. Ce soir, nous devons commencer à le mettre en pratique pour pouvoir mener le seigneur des ténèbres là où nous voulons dans votre esprit. »

Elle déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça. Elle avait espéré avoir plus de temps. Severus l'a fit sortir de la salle sur demande et la dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée. Ces derniers jours, il y avait presque toujours un garde du ministère devant les portes d'entrée.

« Où sont Minerva et Remus ? » demanda Severus au garde. Pendant un moment, il eu l'impression que le garde n'allait pas répondre. Il regardait Severus plein de colère et de mépris et encore une fois, il apparut à Hermione que mis à part les dire d'Harry, le reste de l'ordre n'avait aucune raison de croire en son innocence.

« Minerva est partie ; elle devait se rendre à Londres pour rencontrer le ministre. » déclara le garde en fixant son attention sur les motifs de Poudlard. « Remus est dans la salle commune des Griffondors. »

Severus poussa un soupir d'irritation. La plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient des Griffondors et même Remus qui était le plus vieux avait élu domicile dans leur tour.

« _Comme si le reste voulait être coincé dans cette monstruosité de rouge et d'or ! »_

Pensa t-il. Mais plutôt que de dire ce qu'il pensait, il tira Hermione par le bras vers le 7 eme étage. Tous les membres de l'ordre avaient le mot de passe de toutes les tours, pour des raisons de sécurité, ils leur avaient été donnés le premier jour de leur retour.

« Madame Pudifoot » dit il a la grosse dame, Hestia Jones ne devrait pas être autorisée à choisir les mots de passe. La Grosse Dame ne dit rien mais ne semblait pas contente qu'un Serpentard soit autorisé à entrer mais elle les laissa tout de même passer. En entrant dans la salle commune, Hermione vit Tonks et Remus assis prés du feu. Harry et Giny étaient enlacés sur le canapé et les autres, un peu gêné essayait de lire de l'autre coté de la salle. Ils se retournèrent tous lorsque Severus et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé, à coté de Harry et Giny qui se lâchèrent.

« Comment ca va ? » Demanda Remus en venant s'asseoir sur le sol face a elle.

« Elle est prête » dit Severus

Les sourcils de Remus se soulevèrent « Déjà ! Je suis impressionné Hermione »

Severus roula des yeux. « Oui, elle est brillante ! Nous avons cependant des choses plus importantes à discuter. En privé ! » Dit il en regardant le reste du groupe.

« Je ne vais nulle part » dit Harry

« Potter peu rester ici mais les autres doivent partir » répondit-il

Giny devint rouge de colère et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Susan la coupa

« Viens Giny. Pourquoi ne pas aller nous promener prés du lac ? Il fait bon dehors. » Dit Susan, en faisant un signe de main vers la porte.

« Ca me semble une excellente idée ! » renchérit Tonks « Quand dis tu Luna ? »

Luna regarda sceptique « Eh bien, je suppose, j'ai cru voir des petit nargula l'autre jour… »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux et Harry détourna rapidement le regard, amusé. Mais les 4 femmes quittèrent la salle et Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Remus

« VDM est au courant que Potter recherche les Horcruxe » dit Severus. Le reste du groupe le regarda alarmé. « Cependant, il n'y a pas encore lieu de paniquer. Tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres sait c'est que le journal a été détruit. La situation avec Miss Granger est une bonne occasion de le tromper sur ce point. Il faudra qu'elle lui montre que Potter ne sait rien des autres et qu'il ne les recherche pas vraiment. »

« Eh bien c'est à peu prés la vérité » dit Harry frustré. « Nous n'avons encore trouvé que le médaillon. »

« J'espère qu'une fois revenu dans les bonnes garces du Seigneur des ténèbres j'aurais accès a plus d'information et peut être les lieux ou ils sont cachés. »

« Et Hermione ? » demanda Harry « Même si elle réussit, combien de temps devra t elle rester captive ? Nous ne pouvons pas la donner en pâture aux loups… » Il s'arrenta soudain, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Remus, je suis désolé… »

« Je sais Harry » dit Remus gentiment bien que son visage soit plus pale. « Mais c'est un argument valable. Nous ne pouvons pas offrir Hermione à Tu-sais-qui sans un plan pour la ramener. »

« J'y travaille. » dit Severus

« Vous y travaillez ! » dit Harry encore une fois frustré « Nous avons besoin d'un plan pour la sortir de la. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement la laisser la bas ! »

« Je ne vais pas simplement la laisser la ! » cria Severus en se remettant debout. « Je vais trouver un moyen ! »

« S'i vous plait » dit Hermione parlant finalement « ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Harry, j'ai pris la décision de le faire, malgré les risques… »

« Tu as pris la décision à cause de Ron » cria t-il « Tu n'avais pas les idées claires. Tu ne peux pas te rendre au quartier général des mangemords et espérer un lit douillé et des mets délicats. J'y étais, je sais ce qu'ils font! »

« Harry » dit calmement Hermione « Si Severus dit qu'il va trouver une solution, je lui fais confiance. Nous devrions tous lui faire confiance ! »

Harry ne semblait pas tout a fait d'accord, mais au moins il ne dit plus rien et les 4 purent parler des souvenirs d'Hermione allait fournir au Seigneur des ténèbres. Apres une heure de discussion, il tombèrent finalement d'accord sur ce qu'il serait le mieux de faire sans que VDM ne se rende compte de la véritable stratégie. Comme il était sur le point de finaliser le plan, les 4 autres femmes rentrèrent du lac.

« Trop c'est trop » dit Giny « Si vous avez encore des choses a vous dire, vous n'avez qu'a trouver un autre endroit pour le faire. »

« Nous avons terminé » dit Remus en se levant. « C'est l'heure du diner. Nous devrions tous descendre dans la grande salle »

Ils descendirent tous, seulement Severus lui continua son chemin vers les donjons.

« Tu ne te joins pas a nous Severus ? » demanda Remus. L'homme se retourna

« je n'ai pas beaucoup d'intérêt à être sympathique. » grommela Severus.

« Eh bien, viens quand même. Ce serait bien que tous puissent vous te voir comme l'un des nôtres. »

Severus sembla comprendre ce qu'il disait et reviens se joindre au groupe dans le hall. Hermione fut surprise de voir que pratiquement tout l'ordre était là. Tonks dit d'un air penaud :

« je sais qu'une fête n'est pas vraiment appropriée mais je me suis dit qu'un bon repas serait bien avant… » elle s'arrêta plus souriante « en fait, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir du monde. »

Hermione sourit malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et donna une accolade à Tonks. Pour une fois tout le monde était assis à la même table. Les elfes de maisons avaient préparé tous ses plats préférés et comme s'étaient le cas depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'occlumentie, elle était affamée. Elle mangea plusieurs assiettes et profita de la compagnie des autres.

Severus s'était assis le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Il avait ressenti une étrange douleur pendant leur discussion dans la salle commune. Une ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois ou quelqu'un avait placé une confiance aveugle en lui, même s'il était sur que sa confiance était déplacée. Il conclu qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit et ne toucha pas a son assiette.

Enfin, la soirée prit fin et tout le monde insista pour qu'Hermione parte se reposer. Elle monta au dortoir et rassembla ses affaires. Elle ne serait pas de retour à Poudlard avant que cette aventure ne prenne fin. Les membres de l'ordre, retournaient à Grimauld et Tonks et Susan avaient proposé de prendre ses affaires. Seul Giny reviendrait à Poudlard afin de faire sa 7 eme année. Apres une éternité a se retourner dans son lit, quand elle fut sur que tous dormait, elle rejeta sa couverture et descendit aux cuisines afin de boire un thé pour se calmer.

Elle enfila rapidement sa robe et sorti de la salle commune ou elle vit Neville endormit sur un table, des livres de botaniques semés autour de lui. En descendant, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait pas ca dans l'espoir de rencontrer à nouveau Severus. Elle avait malgré tout remarqué combien il avait été silencieux durant la soirée et qu'il avait a peine touché a son assiette. Elle se senti mal pour lui en repensant a la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lors de sa première leçon. Il n'était pas la personne la plus sympathique qu'elle ait connu mais il mérité le respect des autres membres de l'ordre. Il méritait d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Comme elle passa le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la cuisine, elle le vit assis à la table, un gobelet fumant devant lui, la tête baissée comme s'il était endormi. Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre :

« Vous n'auriez pas u venir ici » dit il en marchant dans sa direction

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda t elle en remarquant trop tard qu'il avait sa baguette en main.

Il la regarda un moment avant de dire « je suis désolé Hermione, mais ca sera mieux ainsi » puis il leva sa baguette vers elle.

« Stupefix ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Elle se réveilla avec la sensation que quelqu'un lui donnait des coups dans les cotes. Elle étouffa un gémissement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, avec difficulté.

« Vraiment Queudver, en être réduit à tabasser les filles alors qu'elles sont inconscientes… » étendit elle Severus dire avec un sourire ironique « C'est pathétique »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas en finir directement avec elle en la tuant. » dit une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de Peter Pettigrew. Elle réprima un frisson.

« Quel plaisir aurions-nous à faire ca maintenant ? » dit une voix féminine, Bellatrix Lestrange « Je suis plutôt impatiente de passer quelques temps… en sa compagnie. »

« J'en suis certain Bella » répondit Severus visiblement amusé « C'est vraiment navrant que tu n'ais pas plus d'opportunités d'utiliser tes talents. »

Elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et se retrouva bientôt face à Bellatrix.

« Oh, regardez, la sang de bourbe est éveillée. Bien. Maintenant, la fête peut commencer. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle tentait désespérément de se rappel comment elle était censée se comporter, mais la peur ne l'aidait pas .Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la tirer par les pieds.

« Ou…Ou suis-je ? » essaya t elle de dire

« Où pensez-vous être ? » dit Severus qui se tenait devant elle. Il se tenait très proche d'elle. Elle essaya de s'échapper, mais quelqu'un la tenait par derrière. « Vous devriez être plus prudente la prochaine fois que vous vous promènerez dans Poudlard. Ne savez vous pas qu'il y a des monstres qui rodent la nuit ? »

Hermione déglutit et tenta de se détourner, elle sentait tout son corps trembler. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée mais elle avait accepté de le faire.

« Amenez la moi » Dit une voix qui provenait de derrière Severus. Un instant elle vit passer dans les yeux de son ancien professeur… la peur ? La nervosité ? Elle n'était pas sur de ce que c'était mais ça la rassurait. A peine cette idée la traversa que déjà, il la tirait par le bras. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à VDM. Il caressa son visage de ses doigts squelettiques.

« Bien, Severus, tu m'as apporté la petite amie de Potter. Un beau cadeau et tu seras… récompensé. » Ses yeux rouges glissant vers Severus. « Potter avec son sens du héroïsme va surement venir ici dans une tentative désespérée de te sauver. »

Hermione déglutit. « Harry… Harry ne risquera pas l'issue de la guerre juste pour moi. » Réussi t elle à dire. Elle reçut pour réponse une gifle de Bella.

« Parle au Seigneur des ténèbres avec le respect qu'il mérite, Sang de bourbe » gronda t elle.

« Suffit, vous aurez tout le temps pour cela plus tard. » dit Voldemord assis dans son fauteuil. « Lorsque j'aurai obtenu toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. »

Severus resserra son emprise sur son bras et elle senti la même chose de l'autre coté. Elle leva les yeux et vit Antonin Dolohov.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas nous quitter. » dit-il avec un sourire malveillant. « J'ai réellement été déçu que vous nous quittiez la dernière fois. »

Instinctivement, elle essuya de lutter contre ceux qui la tenaient mais sans succès. Dolohov l'obligea alors à se mettre à genoux. Encore une fois, VDM se pencha en avant, agrippa son visage la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Bien qu'elle ne dise rien, elle put sentir son intrusion dans son esprit. L'instinct reprit doucement le dessus et elle le guida vers les faux souvenirs qu'elle voulait lui montrer ; de manière a ce qu'il pense les avoir trouvés tout seul. Elle l'avait fait avec tant de soin et entrecoupés de souvenirs sans importance qu'il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle voyait Harry et Ron parlant des Horcruxe mais pas Dumbledor dire qu'il en avait détruit un… Elle vit Harry lui dire qu'il avait trouvé le médaillon au fond de la grotte mais pas qu'il avait trouvé le vrai. Elle l'éloigna de tous les souvenirs concernant les contacts qu'elle avait eus avec Severus la semaine dernière.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était a genoux, les yeux rouges de Voldemord scrutant son esprit. Des minutes, des heures, des jours… elle n'aurait su le dire. Il semblait qu'il avait exploré chaque parcelle de son esprit et il lui fallu toute son énergie pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Il fini par lâcher, rompant le contact avec elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle s'était retrouvée avec Severus dans la cuisine. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, cela faisait plusieurs jours. Elle était entre éveille et inconscience et n'avait pas connaissance de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quelque part dans les limbes de son esprit, elle crut entendre Voldemord s'adresser à Severus.

« Je sens qu'elle me cache quelque chose » entendit-elle « Peut être peut tu me dire comment elle a apprit l'occlumentie ? »

« Mon seigneur, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai été forcé par Dumbledor d'apprendre l'occlumentie à Potter et malgré que j'ai essayé de rendre les leçons aussi difficile que possible mais visiblement, il a quand même réussi à l'apprendre à cette Sang de bourbe. » dit Rogue d'un ton indifférent.

« Peut-être. Je veux que tu la réveille. »

« Enervate » entendit-elle Severus dire et elle se senti directement plus lucide. Elle gémit tout haut en essayant de se relever.

« Relevez-la » dit Jedusor. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme qui ressemblait à Gregory Goyle. Elle se demanda si cet homme était son père.

« Eh bien, Sang de bourbe » dit VDM en se rapprochant d'elle « Je crois qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dit pas. Peut être ferais tu mieux de le faire maintenant ? »

Encore une fois, Hermione le sentit entrer dans son esprit et de nouveau, elle riposta mais plus fort qu'auparavant. Apres un long moment, elle senti la frustration croissante du Dark Lord et il rompit le contact visuel.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas coopérer, peut être pouvons nous trouver une autre façon de savoir. » Il se tourna et regarda Severus qui se tenait à ses cotés, un sourire en coin sur le visage. « Severus comment pourrions nous souhaiter la bienvenue à la petite amie de Potter ? Je me demande si elle a déjà goutté au doloris »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir de peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander à Harry ce qu'il en était mais elle savait que ce devait être intolérable.

« Mon seigneur » coupa Bella « Ne serait-il pas mieux que je le fasse ? Apres tout j'ai un certain talent pour cela »

« Ma chère Bella, » sourit Severus narquois « Tu as un talent pour bon nombre de chose mais me priverais tu vraiment de cela ? Apres tout, je n'ai jamais pu mettre la main sur Potter mais j'ai aujourd'hui la chance de pouvoir tester son amie. »

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'étaient rétrécit mais elle ne montra pas de désaccord. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna son attention vers VDM qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir a les entendre.

« Tres bien Severus, vas y, alors »

Severus regarda Hermione un moment, comme s'il profitait de la voir la. Il leva sa baguette vers elle.

« Crucio ! » cria t il.

Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient éclater dans sa tête. Chaque nerf lui faisait mal. Ses jambes l'abandonnaient et la seule chose qui la maintenait debout était l'homme qui la tenait toujours. Elle entendait crier mais il lui semblait irréel que ces sons sortes de sa bouche. Apres plusieurs minutes de souffrance atroce, il leva le sort, la laissant haletante, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage.

« Maintenant, sang de bourbe, peut être es tu plus enclin à partager ton savoir. » dit Voldemord. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le tenir éloigner de son esprit et elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de le tenir éloigné.

« Ouvre les yeux ! » cracha t il, mais elle continuait à les garder fermés. « Si c'est ce que tu veux alors peut être que tu ferais mieux de continuer à la convaincre Severus. »

Encore une fois, elle entendit « Crucio ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son corps semblait en feu. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle pouvait sentir Voldemord dans son esprit. Elle essaya de son mieux de le repousser, mais alors elle vit, Harry et Ron détruisant le médaillon. Chercher où la coupe des Poufsouff pourrait être.

Soudain tout s'arrêta, aussi bien la Legilimancie que la douleur.

« Alors c'est ca que tu tentais de me cacher. » Bien que la voix de Voldemord semble toujours aussi calme et froide, elle ressentit tout de même une certaine tension qu'elle n'avait pas perçue au paravent. « Potter a détruit un Horcruxe. Severus ! Enferme la sang de bourbe jusqu'à ce que je décide quoi faire d'elle. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur » dit Severus en s'inclinant. Il prit Hermione part le bras et l'entraina hors de la salle. Elle trébuchait, essayant de suivre son rythme alors qu'il la conduisait au travers du manoir. Comme ils passaient devant une pièce, elle put voir la lumière du jour et encore une fois, elle se demanda quel jour on était et combien de temps avait passé depuis sa 'disparition'.

Il l'entraina dans une volée d'escalier vers une porte verrouillée. Il murmura un sort qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une pièce minable. Dans un coin, elle vit des chaines et elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Il la poussa dans la pièce. De l'autre coté de la pièce, elle s'aperçu vaguement de la présence d'un autre prisonnier, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour demander son identité. Comme ils arrivaient dans le coin, elle s'assit sur le sol, n'étant plus en mesure de riposter.

Comme Severus emprisonnait sa jambe gauche, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura « Je suis désolé, mais Bellatrix vous aurez tuée. C'était le seul moyen. »

Hermione osa lever les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois pour voir de la bonté dans ses yeux. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais les repoussa.

Il se pencha pour emprisonner sa cheville droite et murmure de nouveau : « Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous allons vous sortir de la. » il la regarda longuement avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle s'assit en sanglotant, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se laisse tomber sur le plancher, se sentant malade et épuisée.

Quand elle se redressa enfin, elle essuya ses larmes et entendit les chaines de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle et ensuite elle entendit une voix familière qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau.

« Granger ? »

Hermione était complètement stupéfaite. L'autre prisonnier était un jeune homme, couvert de crasse. Il avait les cheveux hirsutes et semblait être mal rasé et mal nourris. Mais son regard conservait malgré tout l'arrogance des sang-pur.

« Malfoy ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« Bien, bien, Granger. Tu n'es plus aussi droite et puissante maintenant ? » Ricana Malfoy.

Si la situation n'avait pas été à ce point désespérée, elle aurait pu trouver son arrogance très amusante. Mais tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut de rouler les yeux.

« Honnêtement, Malfoy, je pourrait en dire autant de toi. Tu es dans un état pire que moi. »

Draco se renfrogna. Dans l'action, il avait oublié où il était et dans quel état. Il retourna dans son coin, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

« Pourquoi es tu là ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée de voir le plus grand dandy de Poudlard maintenant couvert de crasse dans les cachots de Voldemord.

« Que crois-tu ? Voila comment le seigneur des ténèbres récompense ceux qui échouent. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir « Tu es la depuis… depuis Dumbledor… »

« Ouais » dit Draco en fermant les yeux comme si ca pouvait être moins réel. « Depuis Dumbledor. »

« Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir tué ? Pourquoi te garder enfermé ici ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je repondre à toutes tes questions, Granger ? » dit il en la regardant comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas censé lui parler, quel n'était pas à sa hauteur.

« Ne te tracasse pas, Malfoy » dit-elle « je voulais juste essayer d'être gentille. Je devine que tu n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de compagnie cette dernière année. »

Draco ne dit rien mais continua à la regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il se battait avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait lui parler ou non.

« Il a un accord avec mes parents. » dit-il enfin « Ils lui obéiront tant qu'il me maintien en vie. »

Hermione ressentit un peu de sympathie pour lui. Ce n'était évidement pas ce qu'il attendait en rejoignant les mangemords. « Ton père, n'est il pas toujours a Azkaban ? »

« Oui, mais pas ma mère. Il ne cesse de lui envoyer des photos de moi, disant que si elle ne fait pas ce qu'il attend, il me tuera. Du moins, c'est ce que les gardes m'ont dit » dit il tranquillement. Hermione pouvait entendre l'émotion dans sa voix et cela la choqua. Il était clair que Draco aimait ses parents, indépendamment de la façon dont il traitait ses pairs à l'école.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, Hermione se retira dans son coin, juste en face de Malfoy. Elle pouvait sentir la fatigue s'emparer de son corps, des crampes et le froid glacial lui geler les os ainsi que les séquelles des sorts de Rogue. Elle fini par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Severus put quitter le manoir Riddle sans éveiller les soupçons. Il savait que le Dark Lord avait des soupçons sur les capacités d'occlumentie d'Hermione mais le fait qu'il l'ait lui-même torturée jouait en sa faveur. Il avait d'ailleurs du utiliser ses propres capacités d'occlument pour cacher combien ça le rendait malade de devoir faire ça. Il ne voulait pas plus attirer l'attention sur lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin, après que chacun ait quitté le manoir ou se soit retiré dans ses quartiers, il put se glisser par la porte sans être vu.

Il apparut rapidement dans la rue de Grimauld, gravit les marches du perron et des qu'il eut ouvert la porte, vit Remus.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus ! J'aurais pu vous lancer un sort ! »Dit Remus sa baguette en main.

« Je vous déconseille d'essayer ! » Dit Severus en le foudroyant du regard avant de continuer d'avancer dans le hall. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin que déjà Harry était arrivé suivit de prés par Giny et Neville.

« Dieu, la cavalerie est la ! » dit il dans un souffle

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda directement Harry « Voila 2 jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles ! »

« C'est n'est chose aussi aisée d'aller et venir au Manoir Riddle qu'au square Grimauld, Potter » dit il avec humeur. « Et je ne pense pas que vous auriez appréciez si j'avais laissé Miss Granger entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Queudver. J'ai du attendre avant de pouvoir revenir. »

« Et pourquoi l'avoir amené à vous-savez-qui de cette façon, au lieu de vous en tenir a ce qui avez été dit ? Tonks était effrayée en réalisant qu'Hermione n'était plus dans son lit. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, Potter » dit Severus agacé. Ces questions étaient une perte de temps.

« C'est une question pertinente » dit Remus « Pourquoi avez-vous filez au milieu de la nuit ? »

« J'ai trouvé que cela ferait plus vrai si le plan était mis en action dans des circonstances moins idéales. »

« Vous auriez pu au moins m'en parler », dit Remus en lançant un regard glacé a Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas non plus de compte à te rendre, Moony » cracha Severus, utilisant le pseudo de Remus comme si c'était une injure et bien que Remus se mette à rougir, il ne répondit rien.

« Alors, où est elle ? » demanda Giny

« Je ne pouvais pas simplement la ramener. Elle est au manoir. » il coupa Harry qui commençait déjà à ouvrir la bouche « non, je ne vais pas la laisser la. Je reste juste le temps de vous donner les informations importantes et je repars. »

« Allons-y » dit Remus « je vais convoquer une réunion d'urgence de l'ordre. Espérons que nous pourrons réunir le plus de personnes possible. »

Une heure plus tard, Severus faisait le rapport de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Hermione avait été menée à VDM. Harry s'était rapidement mis en colère, mais Remus, McGonagall et Arthur avaient réussis à l'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette.

« Alors » dit il en concluant « je crois, qu'en gros, cela a fonctionné. Miss Granger a crée suffisamment de distraction pour me permettre d'en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes. Il était troublé de savoir que l'un d'eux avait été détruit, mais il m'a donné quelques indices sur les lieux où les autres peuvent être cachés. »

« Et en attendant ? » posa Bill « que va-t-il se passer pour Hermione ?»

« Tant que le seigneur des ténèbres sent qu'elle garde encore des informations ou que Potter pourrait essayer de venir la sauver, il la gardera en vie. Si elle n'avait plus rien a fournir… »

Il s'arrêta et son regard glissa vers Harry, comme s'il n'était pas sur de devoir continuer « Elle fournira un divertissement. »

Le visage d'Harry se tinta directement de rouge et il se leva soudainement. Avant que quiconque, y compris Severus, ne puisse réagir, Harry l'avait plaqué au sol en lui donnant un coup de poing.

« Salaud ! » hurla t il « Qu'est qu'il lui on fait ? »

Arthur et Bill réussirent à retenir Harry, permettant à Severus de reprendre sa place et de sortir sa baguette.

« Reprenez vous, Potter » dit-il en essuyant un peu de sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche « ou je devrai le faire pour vous. Vous n'avez jamais su contrôler vos émotions. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils aiment avoir une sang… une née moldue sous la main pour s'exercé aux sorts. Rien de grave, le seigneur des ténèbres ne voudrait pas la rendre en incapacité permanente. »

Harry haussa se défit de l'emprise des 2 hommes et quitta la salle en claquant la porte, faisant retomber le silence.

« Severus » reprit Remus tranquillement, « elle va bien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus ou moins. Elle a mieux résisté que je ne le pensais au seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui a fallu trois essais avant d'obtenir des souvenirs significatifs. »

« Eh bien, elle est vraiment très douée » dit Remus avec un air triste sur le visage « mais nous ne lui avons jamais vraiment accordé de crédit. »

Severus tenta de faire taire le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis 2 nuits quand il avait stupéfiait Hermione. Le respect et l'admiration n'étaient pas des émotions qu'il était habitué a ressentir, mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas quelque chose avec lesquels il était à l'aise. Pourtant, au Manoir Riddle alors qu'il la voyait se tordre aux pieds du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses émotions faire surface.

« Je dois rentrer » dit Severus, se rendant compte que Remus le regardait fixement « Bellatrix était un peu trop excitée a l'idée d'avoir un nouveau prisonnier a torturer. »

Remus pâlit à cette pensée et acquiesça vigoureusement « Très bien »

Severus commença à partir. Le bruit des discussions commençait à s'estomper mais il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Severus ! » appela le professeur McGonagall en marchant vers lui.

« Oui, Minerva ? » répondit-il impatient.

« Puis je vous parler un moment ? »

Severus inclina la tête en suivit Minerva dans le couloir. « Rien qu'un instant. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage pour moi de m'absenter trop longtemps. »

« Severus » dit-elle inquiète « Je doute que nous aillions pris la bonne décision… avec Miss Granger.. »

« Je crois que c'est un peu tard » répondit il brusquement en marchant vers la porte.

« J'en suis consciente. Juste… essayez de vous souvenir qu'elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Quoi qu'il arrive, s'il vous plait protégez-la. »

« Une enfant ? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil « je crois me souvenir qu'elle a passé son 17 eme anniversaire il y a presque 2 ans. »

Minerva s'agita, mais Severus l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. « je suis bien consciente qu'elle est encore jeune. Toutefois, l'âge n'a jamais tenu Potter loin du danger. Et si je me rappelle bien, la première bataille de Miss Granger avec les mangemords s'est passée lors de ses 16 ans. D'ailleurs, si vous l'aviez vue hier soir face au seigneur des ténèbres, vous sauriez qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Miss Granger va survivre, surtout si je peux l'y aider. »

Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit, laissant la le professeur McGonagall.

_« C'est ce sur quoi je comptais »_ se dit elle a elle-même avant de retourner dans la cuisine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par le magicobus. Gémissante, elle lutta pour s'asseoir et essuya ses yeux larmoyants de ses mains sales. Elle vit prés d'elle une sorte de gobelet remplit d'eau. Elle le ramassa et bien que l'eau ait un gout amer et qu'elle soit sale, elle bu tout, en voulant encore. Elle se sentit légèrement soulagée, car apparemment ils voulaient la garder en vie pour le moment du moins.

Elle regarda vers Draco, qu'il lui aussi la regardait avec intérêt.

« Alors comment t'es tu retrouvée dans cet endroit charmant ? » demanda t il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Rogue m'a kidnappé » dit-elle soudainement « comme appât pour Harry. »

Draco lui lança un regard étrange et Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais il n'insista pas.

« J'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé à Weasley. » dit-il cyniquement. « Je pouvais tout entendre d'ici. Rogue m'a raconté aussi. »

Hermione senti de nouveau des larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Ron à Draco. Il continua cependant :

« Le seigneur des ténèbres était de très mauvaise humeur après ça » dit il en se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes. « Il fulminait après la façon dont Potter s'était enfui. Il a trouvé très étrange la vitesse à laquelle il a pu être libéré. Il s'est interrogé sur touts les mangemords a ce sujet ; il semblait penser qu'ils n'avaient pas fait assez pendant cette bataille. »

Encore une fois, Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas ce que Draco connaissait et elle n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance. Au lieu de cela, elle fini son eau en essayant de ne pas renverser dans sa hâte. Elle se retourna vers Draco, qui la regardait encore comme si elle était un insecte.

« Veux-tu cesser de me regarder, Malfoy » dit-elle avec irritation.

« J'essaie simplement de comprendre pourquoi tu es réellement là » dit-il avec désinvolture.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si tu pense que je viendrais ici volontairement, alors tu es aussi fou que ta tante » le cassa Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne trop curieux à ce sujet.

Draco rougit à sa remarque, mais il était clair par son regard de dégout, qu'il ne souciait pas beaucoup de la sœur de sa mère.

« En fait, oui, je crois que tu viendrais ici volontairement si cela pouvait aider ton précieux Potter. Ce serait exactement le genre de chose pathétique que feraient ces nobles Griffondors. » Dit il avec le plus de méchanceté possible. « D'ailleurs, je sais que Rogue travaille toujours pour l'ordre. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent de peur et elle regarda la porte, s'attendant à voir survenir des mangemords après l'annonce de Draco. Il avait suivit son regards et dit avec un ricanement sans joie :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Granger. Cette porte est assez épaisse pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas si nous parlons assez bas. Crois-moi Granger, j'ai eu le temps d'expérimenter ce que je peux faire et ce que je ne peux pas. »

Hermione le regardait toujours nerveuse, ne sachant toujours pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner et il se rassit dans son coin.

« C'est bien » dit en buvant un peu « Tu n'as pas a me parler. Finalement, Rogue me racontera tout ca. »

Les heures passaient avec une lenteur pénible. Draco semblait avoir développé une aptitude pour connaître le temps qui s'écoulait. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit que ca faisait plus de 2 jours qu'elle était arrivée. Il lui avait raconté comment tous avaient été prit de frénésie lorsque Rogue l'avait ramenée, comme si elle était une proie blessée pour des lions. Hermione frissonna en se rappelant que Queudver avait voulu la tuer directement.

Draco avait été curieux de connaître les événements de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, en particulier les nouvelles de Poudlard. Encore une fois, Hermione ressentit un peu de compassion pour lui en se rappelant qu'il n'avait même pas pu terminer ses études. Il était toujours arrogant et grossier mais il ne semblait plus aussi cruel.

Apres plusieurs heures à regarder le mur dans le silence parfois rompu par les questions de Draco, Hermione commença de nouveau à se sentir fatiguée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre elle dans l'espoir de garder un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.

Elle commençait tout juste à se laisser aller quand elle entendit un claquement de porte. La secousse la réveilla et elle essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de la porte, s'enfonçant dans le coin. Elle remarqua que Draco avait fait de même et qu'il regardait la porte avec appréhension. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'elle vit Severus dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle vit aussi 2 gardes derrière lui et se força alors à arborer une expression de peur.

« Eh bien, Sang de bourbe » gronda t il « le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite ta présence une nouvelle fois. » Ensuite, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers elle, se mettant à genoux de sorte qu'il se retrouva en face d'elle. Il tira un morceau de pain, une tranche de fromage et un flacon de potion de sa robe.

« Mangez vite » dit-il tranquillement « et buvez ça. C'est une potion contre la douleur. Vous en aurez besoin ce soir. Je n'ai pas mentit, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demandé de vous amener à lui. »

Hermione se senti envahie par la peur et elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de manger. Toutefois, la faim qui la tenaillait était trop grande. Elle attrapa la nourriture et mangea avec le plus de dignité possible au vu de la situation. Severus se retourna et lança à Draco une autre portion de pain et de fromage. Il l'a rattrapa avec un sourire, comme pour rappeler à Hermione ses doutes de tout à l'heure.

« Merci ! » dit il en commençant à manger « La prochaine fois, pensez vous pouvoir apporter un peu de faisan rôti ? »

« Draco un développé son sens de l'humour depuis l'année dernière » déclara Severus alors qu'elle terminait de manger et brossait les miettes de sa robe.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué » dit Hermione d'une voix calme, les yeux baissés. « Je ne pouvais pas garder tout mes souvenirs plus longtemps. »

Severus la força à relever le menton et à le regarder. « Vous n'avez pas à l'être. » dit il d'une voix tranquille mais intense « Vous avez réussi à tenir plus longtemps que d'autres sorciers et sorcières. Ne vous excusez jamais. »

Il fit un geste vers la potion qu'elle avait oubliée et elle l'avala rapidement, grimaçant à la saveur et lui rendit le flacon qu'il cacha. Il se pencha et commença à lui retirer ses entraves. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait une ecchymose sur le visage et les lèvres enflées.

« Qu'est il arrivé à votre visage ?» murmura t elle.

« Votre meilleur ami » dit-il « semble penser que je devrais vous sortir d'ici plus rapidement. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'alléger à ces paroles et elle sourit légèrement. Il le remarqua et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Quand il eut fini de lui retirer ses entraves, ses yeux redevinrent durs et froid.

« Allos y, Miss Granger » dit il d'une voix plus forte et autoritaire. « Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez mettre le seigneur des ténèbres de mauvaise humeur. »

« Bonne chance Granger, » appela Draco « je suis encore endolori de sa dernière mauvaise humeur. »

Il rit et Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie. Peut être que le mois d'isolement et de torture l'avait rendu instable. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper alors qu'une fois de plus elle avançait dans les couloirs du Manoir Riddle.

Severus poussa une porte et Hermione se trouva dans une pièce qui un jour avait dû être le bureau. Ce n'était pas la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était déjà trouvée et elle scruta les alentours nerveusement. Voldemord était assis dans un fauteuil, Bellatrix a ses cotés.

« Merci, Severus » dit Voldemord. « Tu peux partir. »

Severus hésita un quart de seconde et puis s'inclina et sorti. Hermione se tenait face a VDM et résistait à l'envie de courir pour s'enfuir. Au lieu de sa, elle se tint droite, refusant de montrer sa peur.

« Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu que Potter n'ait pas déployé plus d'effort pour te retrouver. » dit Voldemord en marchant vers elle. « Une fois de plus, il me semble avoir surestimé la loyauté de votre petit groupe de soldats. »

Bellatrix ricana derrière lui. « C'est ce que l'on obtient lorsque l'on forme un groupe composé de traitres et de sang de bourbe » dit elle en marchant aussi pour les rejoindre. « Apres tout, si vous ne pouvez pas être loyal à votre propre race, qui peut vous être loyal ? »

Hermione refusait toujours de parler. Bellatrix saisit son visage, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau d'Hermione.

« Cette chienne est un peu fière, non ? » ricana t elle « Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre l'humilité. »

« A la bonne heure, Bellatrix » ricana Voldemord « Je sais que tu es impatiente de pouvoir le faire. Mais je veux d'abord connaître les secrets de la petite sang de bourbe. »

Il dominait Hermione, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle commença immédiatement a bloquer son esprit. Elle pouvait voir sa frustration sur son visage. Il se détourna d'elle pour quelques instants et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, son visage était de nouveau impassible.

« Peut être as-tu raison Bella. Peut être devrais tu lui donner une leçon d'humilité. »

Bellatrix s'avança, une expression avide sur le visage. « peut être que tu aimeras ça , sale sang de bourbe ? »

Hermione était encore debout. « Je ne voudrais pas m'abaisser à votre niveau » dit elle en serrant les dents.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et Hermione sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son visage. Instinctivement, elle leva la main vers son visage et senti du sang chaud couler d'une blessure à sa joue.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda Bella avec un sourire. « Tu en veux encore ? » Elle frappa Hermione avec sa baguette et Hermione senti son bras s'ouvrir. Elle cria de douleur mais ne bougea pas. Le visage de Bella reflétait sa fureur.

« Toi !» s'exclama t elle « Horrible sang de bourbe, tu n'a pas le droit de vivre dans notre monde. »

« Vraiment » entendit-elle une voix derrière Bella « ce n'est pas très distingué. »

Comme Bella se retira, elle put voir Antonin Dolohov arriver vers elle. Elle essaya de faire stopper la vague de terreur qui la submergeait. Il lui mit une gifle. Ses yeux étaient de glace et son sourire la fit frissonner.

« A ma cher, j'ai rêvé de pouvoir vous torturer des l'instant ou Severus vous a amener. Mais je suppose que l'honneur lui revenait. Je ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'a du être pour lui le fait de devoir enseigner à une sang de bourbe comme vous année après année. »

« Peut être serrait il temps de vous rendre maintenant, » dit Bella avec un sourire enthousiaste.

« Jamais ! » retentit la voix d'Hermione, qui cracha sur Dolohov.

Le visage crispé de colère, Dolohov leva sa baguette. « Toi ! Tu vas le regretter. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Severus faisait les 100 pas dans sa maison de Spinner End. Il savait qu'il allait attirer l'attention sur lui s'il restait trop longtemps au manoir Riddle, cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller à Grimauld . Il ne s'attendait pas à être rejeté et il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui était entrain de se produire.

_« Il serait fou de la tuer et de ruiner toute chance de __piéger Potter »_ se dit-il. Bien sur le raisonnement n'était pas ce que les mangemords avaient de plus. Il se demandait si ça allait être un combat comme la dernière fois. Dans toutes ses années en tant que Mangemord, il n'avait jamais vu une femme faire étalage d'autant de bravoure. _« Une vrai Griffondor »_ se dit il en regardant l'horloge et les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

Enfin, alors qu'il lui semblait que la nuit n'en finirait plus, il vit les premieres lueurs du jour à l'horizon. Décidant qu'il leur avait laissé suffisamment de temps, il prit rapidement quelques potions de guérison et antidouleur qu'il pourrait lui donner sans qu'on les détecte et apparut à Little Hangleton.

Parce qu'il était encore tôt, il espérait pouvoir rentrer dans le manoir en étant vu le moins possible. Les gardes en dehors de la maison ne lui demandèrent rien. Ils étaient nouveaux et n'ennuyaient pas les mangemords expérimentés. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul garde devant la porte du cachot. Il sourit au jeune homme.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Marcus » dit il

« Professeur Rogue ! » fit Marcus souriant « Il est bon de vous revoir, monsieur »

« Votre père doit être fier, son fils ainé, travailler au quartier général des Mangemords. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez fait quelque chose de valable de votre vie. » Dit il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, rayonnant de fierté.

« Je crains de devoir faire un petit interrogatoire là dedans » dit il en faisant signe vers la porte. « Espérons que cela ne me prendra pas trop longtemps. Mais rien n'est mieux qu'un travail honnête n'est ce pas ? »

Ils rirent tous 2 et Severus passa la porte, la refermant le plus rapidement possible. Le spectacle qui l'accueilli lui retourna l'estomac. Hermione était couchée en position fœtale, ses vêtements trempés de sang et ses mains liées derrière son dos. Elle ne semblait pas consciente. Draco faisait les 100 pas nerveusement.

« Par l'enfer ! » Dit Severus en atteignant Hermione en 3 enjambées « Depuis combien de temps l'ont il ramenée ? »

« Pas longtemps » dit Draco « Queudver l'a ramenée ; il a dit que Bellatrix et Dolohov l'avaient prise en charge. »

Severus retira les cordes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Son visage était couvert de coupure et d'ecchymose. Elle avait une entaille profonde sur la joue droite et le bras gauche. Bien qu'elle soit inconsciente, ses muscles se crispaient involontairement suite à l'utilisation prolongée du Doloris. Il se maudit lui-même. Elle avait de toute évidence combattu. Il vérifia les blessures internes et les fractures avec sa baguette. Il en trouva plusieurs y compris une cassure particulièrement méchante de la jambe. Il referma le plus de blessure possible sans éveiller les soupçons des autres mangemords.

La première pensée consciente d'Hermione fut qu'elle devait surement être morte. Sa seconde pensée fut que si elle était morte, elle ne souffrirait pas autant. Elle gémit en essayant de parler mais quelqu'un mit sa main sur sa bouche.

« Ne parlez pas » entendit elle dire. La voix lui semblait lointaine, comme s'il était dans un tunnel. « Avalez ça. »

Un flacon de liquide avait été porté à sa bouche et elle essaya d'avaler mais elle suffoqua à la moitié. Apres quelques instants, elle senti la douleur s'atténuer un peu lui permettant de respirer un peu plus normalement. Ensuite, on lui tendit encore un autre flacon qu'elle avala aussi avec un peu plus de facilité que le premier.

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée alors qu'elle avait la tête posée sur le bras de quelqu'un. Enfin, elle réussit à trouver la force d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était insupportable pour elle et elle gémit de nouveau.

« Restez encore » dit une voix calme en lui caressant les cheveux. Pendant un instant, confuse, Hermione pensa que ça devait être son père mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Encore une fois, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et tomba directement sur 2 yeux noirs qui la regardaient.

« Severus » dit elle avec difficulté.

Il ne dit rien, mais continua à lui lisser les cheveux. Il semblait étrange qu'il fasse ce genre de geste aimant, mais son esprit ne pu traiter l'information.

« Que vous ont-ils fait ? » dit-il tranquillement.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Hermione en fermant les yeux et en essayant de ne pas peser aux horreurs qu'elle avait connues. « Je me souviens des Doloris et je pense que Bellatrix a utilisé le Sectumsempra… » Elle senti Severus se raidir et comprit. C'est lui qui avait inventé ce sort. Il avait du l'enseigner à Bella des années plus tôt. « Mais la plupart étaient des informulés. Et je ne crois pas avoir été toujours consciente. »

La main de Severus se crispa et il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de culpabilité. Pas même après avoir assassiné Dumbledor. Apres tout, Dumbledor était pleinement conscient de la situation et était entré dedans en toute connaissance de cause. Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle avait accepté quad elle avait donné son accord.

« Je n'aurai pas du vous amener ici » lui dit-il « C'était une terrible erreur. »

Hermione se déplaça pour pouvoir le regarder. « J'ai moi-même fait ce choix. Je ne regrette pas. J'espère seulement que cela nous donnera une chance de trouver où est caché le reste des Horcruxes. »

« Rien ne s'est passé comme je le pensais. Je vais vous sortir de la tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité. »

« Non ! »dit Hermione avec autant de force que possible. « Si vous faites ça, Voldemord saura que vous êtes un espion. »

« Hermione, ils vont vous tuer » dit-il, les yeux fixé sur elle, incrédules.

« Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il pense que j'ai toujours des informations sur Harry. »

Severus la regarda. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Il n'a rien de plus que la dernière fois. Il ne sait pas combien d'Horcruxes ont été détruits. »

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Un jour, il faudra me dire comment vous avez fait. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Seulement lorsque que vous aurez avoué publiquement combien je suis brillante. » Elle fit une grimace de douleur et Severus la déplaça dans une position plus confortable pour eux deux. Il fouilla dans son manteau et en sorti une dernière potion.

« Une potion de sommeil » dit-il « Pour l'instant, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est de vous reposer. Je trouverais un moyen de revenir vous voir. »

« Et si ils reviennent ? » demanda t elle avec inquiétude « Ils sauront qu'on m'a donné quelque chose. »

« Il ne reviendront pas aujourd'hui » répondit Severus « Ils veulent que vous vous remettiez un peu avant de vous torturer à nouveau. Ils pensent que c'est plus efficace de cette manière. »

Hermione hocha la tête et bu la potion. Elle reposa sa tête en arrière et se blotti dans le creux de son bras et après quelques instants, ses yeux se fermèrent. Mais avant de s'endormir complètement elle dit ; « Ne dites rien a Harry. Il viendrait pour le tuer. » Severus hocha la tête et elle s'endormit pour de bon.

Il ne voulait pas bouger, cependant, il savait que rester ici trop longtemps éveillerait les soupçons. Il la mit dans une position confortable et se dirigeât vers Draco qui était assis. Il sorti une pomme et la lui donna. Draco la prit et commença à manger pendant qu'ils parlaient.

« Alors qu'elle est votre plan ? » demanda Draco entre 2 bouchées.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé a un plan. Draco remarqua son expression et eut un regard d'amusement.

« Monsieur, je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu comme cela. Ce doit être une révélation pour vous. » Puis il devint sérieux en regardant Hermione endormie. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de faire vite. Elle ne survivra plus longtemps. A moins bien sur, que vous l'ayez réellement kidnappée alors votre plan marche à merveille. »

Severus regarda le jeune homme et se demanda a quel moment ils avaient arrêté de se comporter comme un professeur et un élève pour devenir comme des égaux ; peut être quand il avait convaincu Draco qu'il était effectivement du coté de la lumière et non du lord noir. Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour être convaincu de changer de coté. Etre emprisonné et regarder sa mère soumise au chantage lui avait donnait de précieuses leçons.

Draco termina sa pomme et donna le trognon à Severus. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un découvre les restes d'aliments qu'ils n'étaient pas censé avoir. Cela poserait trop de questions. Soudain, Severus regarda son bras, là où la marque des ténèbres brulait.

« Je dois y aller » dit-il rapidement et Draco acquiesça. « Je reviendrais des que je pourrais. Elle n'est pas facile. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être insupportable. »

« C'est drôle, tu n'avais pas l'air de penser qu'elle était insupportable il y a quelques minutes. » dit Draco. Severus lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, qu'il ignora complètement, et sorti de la salle.

La plupart des mangemords étaient déjà la. Il prit place a coté de Voldemord et de Bella.

« J'ai vu ton œuvre avec la sang de bourbe » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, en ignorant le serrement de son estomac a cette pensée. « Je suis impressionné que tu ais fait preuve d'une telle retenue. »

Bella sourit comme s'il venait de lui faire un compliment. « Merci Severus » ronronna t elle « J'avoue, j'ai tendance a m'emballer, mais le seigneur des ténèbres est intervenu avant que je ne puisse lui causer des dommages permanents. Dommage, vraiment. Cette batarde impertinente refusait de ramper. Elle devait être remise a sa place. »

Dans son esprit, il pouvait imaginer Hermione face à Bellatrix, refusant d'avoir honte de ses ancêtres. Il fut un temps où il en aurait été dégouté, mais ses années de mangemord lui avaient appris à voir la pureté de l'âme au delà de la pureté du sang. Pourtant, il devait continuer à montrer le contraire.

« Oui, malheureusement, j'ai essayais de lui montrer quelle était sa place à Poudlard, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Dumbledor la choyait elle, Potter et Weasley, a tel point que s'en était intolérable. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes maintenant récompensé » dit belle avec une joie non dissimulée « Le traitre a son sang est mort, la sang de bourbe a été capturée et Potter va être détruit par le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire de la magie. »

Severus sourit pour montrer son accord, mais ne dit rien alors que le seigneur des ténèbres exigeait leur attention.

« Les récents événements m'ont amené à croire qu'il est maintenant temps de marquer un coup au cœur du monde magique et de tous ceux qui s'oppose a nous. » dit Voldemord se levant de sa chaise. Il y avait un fort bourdonnement d'excitation dans la salle. « je n'ai pas encore la possibilité de partager tout les détails avec l'ensemble de mes fideles, mais je crois que ce sera un grand pas dans notre quête, visant à débarrasser le monde des impures. »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement et Bella semblait être totalement ravie. Severus se demanda combien d'entre eux savaient qu'ils applaudissaient un demi-sang. »

« Je vais brievement vous devoiler mon plan. Il est temps pour nous d'ecarter ceux qui affaiblissent notre lignée. »

Severus etait sur le point de partir lorsqu'il sentit la main du seigneur des tenebres sur son epaule.

« Severus, viens avec moi. Je tiens a te parler en privé. » ils se dirigerent loin du groupe, dans un petit salon. Il indiqua une chaise et Severus s'assist.

« Je voudrais que tu comprenne combien ta loyauté envers moi est importante, Severus » dit il en s'assaillant en face de lui. « Tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai demandé, y compris m'apporter la petite amie de Potter. »

« j'en suis honoré, Mon Seigneur » repondit Severus en inclinant la tete. « C'est mon plus grand honeur que de vous servir. »

« Je sais, j'ai donc decidé de t'accorder ungrande faveur. »

Severus pencha la tete , curieux. « C'est trop 'honneur, Mon Seigneur. »

« Tu es l'un des rares a connaître les Horcruxes » commenca VDM. Severus acquieca. « Mon estinct me dit qu'il serait sage de les avoir aupres de moi, ou Potter ou ses alliés ne serait pas en mesure de les obtenirs. »

« C'est tres sage » dit Severus.

« je suis actuellement en train de les recuperer et de les ramener au manoir, en lieu sur. Quand cela sera fait, je voudrais que tu soit responsable de l'un d'eux. »

« C'est un trop grand honeur , Mon Seigneur. » dit Severus avec respect. « comment pourais je jamais vous remercier ? »

« dans les prochains mois, je vais preparer l' attaque finale contre Potter, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Tu as ete son professeur pendant 6 an et tu sera d'une aide precieuse dans sa destruction. »

« Mon seigneur, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu de voir Potter detruit et de vous voir prendre votre place dans ce monde. »

« Je suis heureux d'etre assuré de ta fidelité ,Severus » dit Voldemord. « Tu seras recompensé pour tes services. »

Il a ensuite fait signe a Severus de quitter la piece, son esprit maintenant occupé par toute les informations obtenues. Il se demanda rapidement, s'il allait retourner au quartier de l'ordre ou dans les donjons. Le souvenir d'Hermione ensanglantée et meurtrie le perturbait et il se rendit d'abord aux cachots.

Hermione etait toujours allongée sur le sol, endormie alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas repartir mais alors il vit Draco le regarder, curieux.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t il a Severus « J'ai cru entendre des acclamations. »

« Il y a eu la planification d'une attaque », repondit il « nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup d'information, mais ca a l'air d'etre quelque chose de gros. »

Draco hocha la tete et ses yeux se reporterent sur Hermione. Severus regarda Draco pendant un moment et il sembla comprendre la question muette.

« Non, elle a parfois gemit un peu, mais rien de bien grave. »

« Ne lui dit rien au sujet de l'attaque. Il ne faut pas la tourmenter inutilement. Elle va probablement juste t'embeter avec ses questions. » dit Severus, retournant vers elle et effleurant son visage. Comme il fit se geste, elle remua et prit sa main. Severus se figea , ne sachant comment reagir.

« Que se passe t il ? » demanda t elle d'une voix rauque et au grand soulagement de Severus , elle lacha sa main.

« Rien , ne vous inquietez pas » dit il « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Terrible » dit elle crevée. « Et vous comment allez vous ? »

« Pire que vous » dit il et elle lui sourit doucement « j'ai besoin de voir les membres de l'ordre. J'ai des informations a leur comuniquer. »

Hermione hocha la tete et ,comme il se leva, elle reprit la parole. « Pensez vous pouvoir m'apporter du faisan roti la prochaine fis que vous viendrez ? »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Severus ne put retenir un petit gloussement. « Elle est aussi folle que toi Draco » dit-il

« Non » dit Draco avec un soupir avec un regard inhabituellement triste « Juste courageuse. »

Severus decida d'ignorer ce commentaire et parti avant d'etre lui-même tenté de dire quelque chose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Plusieurs jours passerent dans un calme etrange aussi bien du coté des mangemords que de celui de l'ordre. Severus avait fait son rapport a l'ordre. Il y avait d'un coté ceux qui s'inquietaient de l'attaque imminente et ceux qui jubilaient pour les nouvelles informations sur les Horcruxes.

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait passé de nombreuses heures avec le ministre de la magie et le conseillé du gouverneur pour finalement decider que l'ecole de Poudlard reouvrirait ses portes aux n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ou et quand l'attaque l'allait etre menée et avec la forte presence d'aurors a Poudlard, le lieu etait l'un des plus sur pour les eleves. Il regna donc une certaine excitation pour la preparation d'une nouvelle année. Giny et Luna qui etaient retournées à Grimauld, devaient ainsi revenir a l'ecole. Elles etaient les 2 seuls memebres de l'ordre qui , bien que l'egalement en age, n'etaient pas encore considerees comme pleinement qualifiée et elles durent donc se preparer pour aller rejoindre le reste de leurs camarades de classe sur la voix 9 ¾ .

Hermione se sentait nerveuse. Ni Severus, ni Draco ne lui avait encore appris les plans de VDM , mais elle sentait un changement subtil dans l'atmosphere du manoir. Par moments, les gardes etaient distraits et il semblait que tout le monde, Draco inclus etait nerveux.

Chaque nuit, elle etait presentée a Voldemord, mais il n'avait pas encore reussi a percer les souvenirs important, en particulier, la destruction de l'anneau. Bien qu'elle ait recu des doloris tous les soirs, Bella et Dolohov ne l'avaient pas torturée de nouveau, en fait, elle ne les avait presque pas revus depuis cette nuit là.

Severus venait la voir au moins une fois par jour, en devant parfois créer une distraction pour que les gardes ne le soupconne pas . Il amenait toujours de la nourriture pour eux et souvent, une potion anti douleur pour elle. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de retourner en securité pres de ses amis, elle se rejouissait de ses visites. Si ce n'etait pas grand-chose, cela brisait la monotonie des jours , uniquement ponctuée seulement par ses conversations avec Draco. Il avait prit l'habitude de garder le silence mais malgré tout, il avait le don de lui changer les idées lorsqu'elle etait prete a craquer en lui racontant des blagues ou en insultant son heritage pour la faire reagir. Elle n'avait compris que plus tard qu'il faisait ca uniquement pour occuper son esprit a autre chose qu'a leur situation.

Puis, un matin, le calme fut rompu lorsque Severus fit irruption dans la piece. Hermione remarqua qu'il etait d'humeur terrifiante et elle sentit son cœur se mettre a battre plus fort.

« Venez, Granger » Grommela t il « Le seigneur des tenebres vous demande et il n'est pas d'humeur a attendre. »

Comme il vint vers elle, elle ne put s'empecher de grincer des dents. Lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux, son expression s'adoucit instantanement.

« Le seigneur des tenebres est tres en colere. » dit il en enlevant ses chaines. « je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , mais je ne l'ai plus vu dans une telle fureur depuis que Potter s'est echappé. Il a ete absent toute la nuit et lorsqu'il est revenu il m'a dit de vous amener a lui. »

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir et elle essaya de reculer. « Non… S'il vous plait ne faites pas ca. Je ne peux lui faire face encore. »

« Ca ne durera pas longtemps » dit il en essayant de la rassurer mais elle continua a paniquer, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et si… et si il me tue ? » dit Hermione a voix basse. « Il va se lasser de me questionner. Severus, je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Hermione, regardez moi » dit-il avec force et elle leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard dur et noir. « Je ne permettrais pas que ça se produise,meme si je devais trahir ma position. Me conpromez vous ? »

Hermione hocha la tete, mais il sentait encore ses tremblements et il s'avait que la fin etait proche. Si elle etait torturée trop longtemps, elle risquait de perdre l'esprit. »

« Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir voir un Griffondor avoir peur. » dit il en montrant volontairement son ennui. « Je pensais que les Griffondor etaient censés etre courageux ! »

Hermione le regarde. « Nous le sommes ! » Cracha t elle en se detachant de lui, marchant d'elle-même vers la porte.

Severus du cacher son sourire. _« Trop facile »_ pensa t il en lui-même avant de traverser la piece pour la rejoindre. Il lui saisi le bras et , refusant de la regarder, la tira vers la sortie de la salle.

Il arriverent a labibliotheque où Voldemord se tenait, debout, regardant par la fenetre. Il se retourna a leur approche et ses yeux rouges colereux et degoutés la scruterent. Il s'approcha d'eux, eloignant Hermione de Severus.

« Peut etre , sang de bourbe, pourrais tu m'expliquer où est la bague de serpentard ? »

Hermione deglutit. Ce n'etait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne decouvre qu'elle avait ete detruite. Elle rassembla tout son courage avant de parler.

« Elle a ete detruite. »

« Par qui ? »

« Un sorcier bien plus grand que vous ne le serez jamais ! » cria t elle. Elle recu un coup au visage et du lutter pour rester debout.

« Je pense que tu oublie a qui tu parles. » siffla Voldemord. « Il y a des sorts pires que l'avada kedavra. Souhaites tu les tester ? »

Hermione secoua la tete.

« Dis moi qui ! » Hurla t il

« Albus Dumbledor. » Dit elle tranquillement, mais avec conviction. Il sembla trouver cela amusant.

« Quel dommage alors que ce cher Severus l'ai tué pour moi. Je suppose que ça a du etre une grande perte pour votre cause. Bien, je suis sur que Potter a du etre tres decu , car il ne sera jamais en mesure de trouver les 3 derniers Horcruxes. »

Il s'eloigna d'elle pour s'avancer vers un bureau sur lequel un rideau de velour etait deposé. « Je vais te montrer quelque chose de tres special. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je vais te montrer ça alors que tu es la personne la plus proche de mon plus grand ennemi ? »

Hermione ne voulant pas repondre , hocha simplement la tete.

« Parce que tu ne sera plus en vie pour partager ça avec quiconque ; et meme si tu survis, il n'y aura plus personne avec qui tu pourrais le partager. »

Hermione frissona a ses paroles. Elle voulait desesperement regarder severus mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Voldemord se dirigea vers le bureau et enleva le tissu, revelant un coupe d'or et une ancienne baguette. Elle esseya de controler sa reaction. C'etait 2 des 3 Horcruxes restant , si Dumbledor avait dit vrai, le 3 eme serrait caché quelque part dans le manoir. Voldemord ramassa la baguette, l'agitant a plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça interesant. La baguette de Griffondor. J'aime beaucoup l'idee d'utiliser un symbole Griffondor pour m'aider a obtenir l'immortalité. » Il replaca la baguette a sa place et recouvrit les Horcruxes. Il fit un signe de la main et Queudver apparut. « range ca dans la chambre forte » dit il. Queudver s'inclina et sortit avec les 2 Horcruxes.

« Maintenant, il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir mourir , cependant , tu m'as causé beaucoup d'ennuis et pour ca je voudrais te faire souffrir encore un peu. »

Hermione grimaca et se prepara pour le doloris. Voldemord le vit et il sourit d'un sourire mauvais.

« Oh, non. J'ai une meilleur facon de vous torturer que d'utiliser des sorts. Pendant que nous parlons, les preparatifs pour l'attaque finale sont en cours. Qui, je crois aura une signification particuliere pour toi, sang de bourbe. ». Il dit Sang de Bourbe prequ'en crachant avant de se detourner en touchant sa propre marque. Dans la minute suivante, Hermione vit des dizaines de Mangemords apparaître, beaucoup d'entre eux lorgnant sur elle , et certains faisant des gestes brusques, des menaces terrifiantes ou parfois les deux.

« Mes chers amis, » dit Voldemord en se tournant vers la foule « Aujourd'hui est le jour que nous attendions depuis longtemps. J'ai prevu une attaque sur Poudlard et le Poudlard Express. Attaquons les descendant de ceux que nous combattons. »

Il y eu un clameur et beaucoup de mangemords se devina que certains de leurs enfants devaient etre dans le Poudlard Express.

« Ne vous inquietez pas » dit VDM avec un sourire. « Aucun de vos enfant ne seront touchés. J'envoie des detraqueurs a satation King's Cross pour l'attaque du train. Ils ont recu comme instruction de donner le baiser à tous les enfants sang de bourbe ! »

Maintenant, la rumeur devint de l'excitation, meme de la joie. Hermione se sentait malade. Comment des gens pouvaient il etre heureux de faire ca a des enfants ? Cependant, Voldemord continua de parler.

« La plupart d'entre vous seront egalement envoyés a l'attaque de Poudlard et de Preaulard. Je veux que vous soyez prets pour la bataille. J'ai appris que beaucoup d'auror etaient present a Poudlard, mais j'ai confiance en votre victoire. »

Il y eu maintenant un cri de ralliement des sujets. Hermione avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Severus etait il au courant de tout ca ?

« Bella se chargera de l'attaque de Poudlard. » dit il en hochant la tete vers la femme a coté de lui qui se tenait tres fiere. « Je conduirais moi-même lui detraqueurs. Severus, je tiens a ce que toi, Queudver, Antonin, Flint et Bole reste ici pour garder nos prisonniers et nos precieux biens. Le autres se joindront a Bella pour l'attaque. »

Il donna a Severus un regard significatif, ne lui laissant aucun doute quant aux biens precieux dont il parlait. Les gens couraient maintenant dans tous les sens, se preparant. Voldemord revint a Hermione.

« Je veux que tu sache que je vais prendre un grand plaisir a voir tes amis mourir en ce jour. Et quand je reviendrais, je te tuerais personnelement avant d'offrir ton corps a Potter que je tuerais par la suite. Dolohov ! Vas remettre la sang de bourbe aux cachot ! »

Antonin Dolohov s'avanca, un sourire sur son visage. « Avec plaisir » dit il en la saisissant.

Il dirigeat Hermione et quelque part , elle sut qu'elle devrait etre effrayée, terrifiée meme. Pourtant, elle ne pouvais plus se soucier de sa propre securité quand tout les gens a qui elle tenait encore etaient sous le point de perdre leur vie.

Il la poussa dans la salle, l'enchainant au mur. Elle esperait qu'il allait partir, mais elle n'etait pas chanceuse. Au contraire, il la serra contre le mur, son corps contre le sien, son haleine fetide sur son visage.

« Je vais te faire des choses que personne d'autre ne connaît, » lui chuchota t il. « J'ai regrader une femme souffrir. » Il attrapa son coup , commencant a le serrer. Hermione esseya de le repousser mais il etait plus grand et lus fort qu'elle. Son autre main dechira sa chemise. Elle sentait la panique t le manque d'oxygene l'accabler et son esprit commenca a se vider.

« Euh, … » fit une voix derriere eux. « je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un amoureux des sang de bourbe, Dolohov. »

En se retournant, Dolohov vit Draco appuyé contre le mur d'en face, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Ca te pose un probleme, Malfoy ? »

« Pas de tout,. S'il te plait, continue. Je suis sur de pouvoir profiter du spectacle. » Dit Draco toujours souriant et parlant aussi poliment que s'il etait invité a prendre un thé. Cependant, Dolohov s'arreta. Il recula comme s'il realisait ce qu'il faisait. Il cracha sur Hermione avec degout et s'essuia la bouche.

« Repugnante sang de bourbe , » dit il en claquand la porte de la salle. Des que la porte fut fermée, Hermione s'effondra sur le plancher, sanglotant lorsqu'elle fut enfin en mesure de liberer ses emotions.

« Granger ? » dit timidement Draco. Elle ne repondit pas « Granger ? Que 's'est il passé ? »

« P-Poudlard… detraqueurs », c'est tout ce qu'elle reussi a balbutier , pleurant toujours.

« Quoi Poudlard ? » demanda Draco.

« At-attaque… Le poudlard express, » sanglota Hermione. « Tuer tous les… tous les… nés-moldus. »

« Merlin » expira Draco. Il avait l'air degouté. « c'est ecoeurament brillant. Se debarasser de toute une generation d'un coup. »

Hermione continua de sangloter jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus l'energie necessaire pour continuer et elle se coucha sur le plancher. Au fil des heures, sa tete s'etait remplie de peurs de la morts et de destruction qui devait etre en cours. Elle se demandait combien de ses amis etaient morts. Harry etait il mort ? Molly pleurait elle la perte de ses enfants ? combien de membres de l'ordre avait ete tué ?

Apres plusieurs heures atrocement longue, elle entendit la prote s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux dans l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de Severus, mais elle vit Dolohov et Queudver. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir bus, ne marchant pas tout a fait droit.

« Eh bien » declara Dolohov en titubant dans la piece. « Peut etre devrais tu nous rejoindre pour la fete, sang de bourbe. »

Hermione regardait nerveusement Draco qui guettait les 2 hommes. « Je doute que le seigneur des tenebres vous felicitera de vous etre ennivrés alors que vous etiez censé montrer la garde. » dit il.

« Ferme ta gueule ! » Dolohov ricana et puis se tourna vers Hermione. « Sais tu ce que nous celebrons ? »

Hermione secoua la tete , mais ne dit rien.

« Nous celebrons la mort des sang de bourbe' » cria joyeusement Queudver. « Nous avons debarassé le monde de ses ordures ! »

« Oui , nous l'avons fait ! » declara Dolohov fanfaronnant pres d'elle. « Et maintenant, j'ai enfin ma chance de faire ce que je veux. »

Il se tourna et regarda Queudver. « Combien de douleur penses tu que je puise lui infliger avant qu'elle ne meurre ? » demanda t il, faisant rigoler Queudver. « Penses tu qu'elle tiendra plus longtemps que les Londubat avant de devenir fou ? Bellatrix m'a dit qu'ils les avaient tourturés pendant des heures. Allons nous le savoir ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et leva sa baguette « Crucio » cria t il sans qu'elle y soit preparée. Ses cris retentirent dans la salle, rebondissant sur les murs de l'espace confiné. Il laissa le sort se pousuivre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de le stopper pour la premiere fois. Elle etait a genoux, sanglotante et a bout de souffle.

« Crucio ! » cria t il a nouveau. A maintes reprises, il continua a la torturer, poussant Hermione au bord de ses limites. Et juste au moment où elle pensiat ne plus pouvoir supporter une seule seconde de plus, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Avada Kedavra ! » entendit elle crier et dans un moment de terreur, elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir. Au lieu de cela, elle comprit que Dolohov etait tombé au sol. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Severus, debout devant la porte, son visage arborant un masque de colere et de haine alors qu'il regardait Queudver. Il leva sa baguette a nouveau mais Queudver tomba a genoux.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait… Severus. Ne me tue pas ! » pria t il, tout son corps tremblant. « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai torturée. Je n'urais jamais nuit à l'ami du fils de James. »

Severus regarda Hermione un moment, presqu'en lui demandant la permission. Elle secoua legerement la tete. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots. Dans une grimace de contrarieté , il cria « stupefix ! »

Queudver s'affaissa sur le ventre, dans la boue. Severus s'approcha de lui et le donna a coup au visage. Il ne bougeait pas.

« Lache ! » dit Severus avant de venir vers Hermione. Il la detacha rapidement.

« depechez vous » dit il « Nous devons partir d'ici avant que les 2 autres ne comprennent ce qui s'est passé. Ca va aller ? »

« Je pense que oui » dit Hermione ayant du mal a se lever. Severus attrapa son bras et l'aida a se relever. « Qu'est ce qui… » Elle ne voulait pas dire ces mots, comme si elle craignait que les murs ne les entendent.

« Je m'en suis occupé » dit il en caressant un paquet qu'il transportait. « C'est ce qui m'a pris si y avait des dizaines de salles a fouiller. » Il l'aidait a marcher vers la porte quand elle s'arreta soudainement.

« Malfoy » dit elle en essayant de revenir le chercher.

« Non, Granger, » repondit Draco avec un sourire un peu triste sur le visage. « j'ai un role a jouer ici aussi , mais ce n'est pas pour l'ordre. »

Elle regarda Severus avec desespoir, mais il secoua la tete instant, elle le regarda encore, mais Draco hurla avec un clein d'œil « Gardes ! Gardes ! Venez vite ! »

« Idiot ! » gronda Severus en saisisant Hermione, la tirant vers la porte.

Ils coururent dans le couloir, Hermione essayait de suivre en boitant. Elle ne savait pas ou il la conduisait. Il l'attira dans une alcove lorsque Marcus Flint passa. Apres avoir monté un escalier et prit plusieurs couloirs, il poussa une petite porte qui les mena en plein soleil. Il fallut un moment pour que les yeux d'Hermione s'adaptent ; elle avait passé tant de temps dans la penombre du manoir.

Severus continua a la trainer mais elle devait lutter pour rester sur ses 2 jambes endolories. Elle boitait lourdement et pendant quelques instants, elle ne pensait plus pouvoir continuer. Enfin, ils arriverent a un petit bosquet. Il la prit contre lui et elle put sentir la sensation familiere du transplanage. La seule chose qu'elle eut le temps de voir a l'atterissage fut le 12 du square Grimauld mais deja Severus la tirait a l'interieur . Elle comprit alors que pour elle, le plus dur etait passé.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Severus eu juste le temps de pousser un soupire de soulagement alors qu'Hermione et lui était maintenant en sécurité dans l'entrée du 12 Grimauld que déjà, il la senti tomber. Il la porta alors jusqu'au cœur de la maison. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas, venant de la cuisine et lorsqu'il se tourna, Aberforth se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t il d'un ton bourru en marchant vers eux.

« C'est l'épuisement je pense, » dit Severus. « Je ne suis pas sur. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'examiner physiquement avant de la sortir de là. »

Aberforth ignora ses sarcasmes et prit Hermione des bras de Severus. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un moment, mais fini par lâcher prise et les suivi vers l'une des chambres.

« Tout le monde est toujours là bas. Je ne sais encore rien. Ils semblaient penser qu'un vieil homme ne leur serait d'aucune utilité donc je suis resté ici pour relayer les informations. »

Severus acquiesça. « Ils ont eu mon message donc ? »

« Oui. Une chance, que tout le monde ait attendu. Ils ont su s'organiser rapidement. »

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre où Aberforth avait prévu pour Hermione un vieux lit. Severus utilisa sa baguette pour vérifier ses blessures. Quand il fut enfin certain qu'elle n'était pas en danger, il fit signe à Aber et ils quittèrent la chambre.

Ils étaient en train de descendre l'escalier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Abe ! » entendit on la voix de Remus qui regardait dans leur direction. Il était sale, couvert de sueur, de sang et de saleté. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il avait plusieurs entailles mais semblait tout de même aller bien.

« Severus ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda t il a Severus qui parcourait le reste du chemin a sa rencontre.

« J'ai fait échapper Hermione. Ce n'était plus sage de la garder la bas. Elle a failli être tuée. »

« Hermione ! » dit Remus en écarquillant les yeux. « Elle est ici ? Est-elle bien ? »

« Elle dort »coupa Aberforth en se joignant à eux. « Que s'est il passé ? Est ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles d'Harry, Arthur et Tonks. Ils sont partis pour king's cross pour voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose contre les detraqueurs. Harry était hors de lui. Giny était dans le train vous savez. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par la vie amoureuse de ses enfants ? » dit Severus commençant à se sentir vexé « Y a-t-il eu des victimes ? »

« Minerva » dit Remus. « Et bill. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir apprendre ça à Arthur et Molly. »

Severus détourna les yeux. Perdre Minerva était en effet un coup dur. C'était une sorcière très puissante et un leader né, mais Remus n'avait pas fini de donner toutes les informations.

« Nous avons perdu Hestia et la moitié de Poudlard s'est effondré. Non pas que l'école sera réutilisée bientôt mais c'est tout de même difficile à imaginer. »

Severus se mit à marcher avec inquiétude. Il avait espéré que les mangemords ne seraient pas en mesure d'infliger de tels dégâts. Mais ils étaient nombreux et l'ordre avait été prévenu à la dernière minute.

Remus leva la tête et regarda Severus comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Merci, de nous avoir averti. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires. »

« S'il y a une lueur d'espoir en se jour » dit il en sortant un paquet. « C'est ça. »

Remus regarda curieusement et tendit la main pour ouvrir le paquet. En tirant la baguette et la coupe, il regarda. Aber commença aussi à examiner ses éléments.

« Est-ce … ce que je pense que c'est ? » posa Remus.

Severus acquiesça. «2 des 3 autres. Tout ce qu'il reste c'est le serpent et il devra être tué à peu prés en même temps que VDM. J'ai déjà un plan pour ça. »

Remus lui jeta un regard curieux, mais il ne dit rien, au lieu de ca, il prit la baguette pour l'examiner. Sur le manche, il y avait des petits lions sculptés. « La baguette de Godric Griffondor ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle existait encore »

« Moi non plus » dit Severus. « Je voudrais savoir comment le seigneur des ténèbres la trouvée, mais cela restera sans doute à jamais un mystère. »

Ils entendirent soudain la porte s'ouvrir. Remus se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. A son tour Severus le suivit et il vit Tonks, sanglotant dans les bras de Remus, avec le même regard que Remus à son arrivée. Elle n'était pas blessée mais pale et tremblante.

« Pas Potter… » Dit Severus ; craignant le pire. Tout serait anéanti si Harry avait été tué.

Tonks leva les yeux et si elle fut surprise de le voir, elle ne le montra pas.

« Non, Harry et Arthur vont bien. Mais pas Luna et Giny. Elles ont été emmenées à Saint Mangouste. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, ils avaient déjà attaqués. Ils… » Sa voix se brisa « 22 étudiants, tous des né-moldus. Les detraqueurs leur ont donné le baiser. »

Severus frémit à cette pensée et ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Hermione. Elle serait complètement bouleversée.

« Vous-savez-qui était là » dit elle en continuant de parler « Il était après Harry, mais nous avons réussi à le sortir de la juste à temps. Harry est fou de rage de ne pas pouvoir en finir maintenant. »

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard, mais Remus secoua la tête. Cette conversation pourrait attendre un peu. Tonks semblait enfin se reprendre et regarda Severus.

« Hermione est de Retour. » dit il tranquillement. Tonks le regarda avec étonnement

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Ou est-elle ? »

« Elle dort dans une des chambres pour le moment, » répondit Severus « elle a eu… une dure journée. En fait, je devrais aller voir comment elle va. »

« Susan va bien. Saint Mangouste va maintenant accueillir les blessés qui arrivent. » Dit Remus, au moment au Severus se rappelait que Susan avait fait des études de guérisseur. « Pour n'allez vous pas la chercher ? Peut être qu'elle pourra ausculter Hermione ; s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aller à saint mangouste. »

Severus acquiesça et Remus se précipita dehors. Tonks fit un faible sourire à Severus, mais elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Viens, petite » dit Aberforth en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je vais vous faire un thé. »

Tonks hacha la tête en reniflant et Aberforth la conduisit à la cuisine. Severus resta la un moment, en silence. Il se sentait obligé d'aller voir Hermione bien qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de guérisseur. D'ailleurs, Miss Bones allait arriver sous peu pour voir Hermione. Mais et si elle était réveillée par tout le remue-ménage du bas ? Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle soit seule.

Sans arrière pensée, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il vit qu'elle dormait encore, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissée la plus tôt, à l'exception de tics occasionnel et de frissons involontaires dus aux doloris. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit et la regarda. Elle était pale, elle avait perdu du poids durant son 'séjour' au manoir et, comme il prit doucement une de ses mains, il remarqua a quel point elle était fragile. Il était facile d'oublier ses faiblesses physiques face a son courage et sa détermination.

Il sourit légèrement en pensant a tout le courage qu'elle avait montré, non seulement ces dernières semaines mais aussi durant toute sa scolarité. Il avait toujours été furieux de son mépris des règles, à elle, Weasley et Potter et qu'ils n'aient jamais prit la peine de se préoccuper de sa contribution dans la lutte contre Voldemord.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Harry dans la porte, Susan a ses cotés. Il lâcha immédiatement la main d'Hermione, comme s'il s'était brulé et se leva de sa chaise. Susan se rendit prêt d'Hermione et commença son examen.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure.

« Ais je l'air d'un guérisseur ? » aboya Severus en retour, se sentant gène que quelqu'un l'ai vu sans ses défenses. « Pourquoi ne pas demander à Miss Bones ? »

Susan l'entendit « je pense que ca va, même si elle a reçu plus de 'Crucio' que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à subir. Je suppose, étant donné le temps qu'elle a passé la bas que c'était prévu, mais elle a été sous une telle contrainte physique de je ne veux pas faire pire que mieux. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus « Professeur, elle aura besoin de potion anti douleur a son réveille. J'ai quitté st Mangouste dans une telle hâte que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre. Avez-vous quelque chose ici que je puise utiliser? »

Il acquiesça sèchement. « J'en garde toujours dans ma chambre. Je vais vous chercher ce dont vous aurez besoin. » Il s'arrêta soudain, se débattant pour savoir s'il allait continuer.

« Pouvez-vous dire… si quelqu'un lui a fait quelque chose ? En dehors des sorts ? »

Harry le regarda alarmé.

« Elle n'a pas été violée, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. » dit Susan. « Mais elle a été battue. Et pas seulement avec des sorts. »

Harry avala sa salive mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit sur la chaise que Rogue venait de quitter.

« Je suppose que ca fait au moins une bonne chose aujourd'hui. Hermione est de retour. » Dit Harry « si seulement nous n'avions pas perdu tant d'autres. »

« Il a bien plus que cela dont vous devriez être heureux. » dit Severus. Harry le regarda interrogateur, mais Severus n'ajouta rien a part :

« Je vais attendre que tout l'ordre soit la pour vous l'expliquer. »

Comme il finissait de parler, Hermione se mit à bouger. Severus et Harry se rapprochèrent d'elle. Susan revint avec des potions et se mit au chevet d'Hermione. Lentement, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

« Harry ?»dit elle « Ca va ? »

Harry acquiesça « je vais bien »

« Et les autres ? J'étais tellement inquiète… »

Harry essaya de sourire de nouveau, mais il échoua lamentablement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, Hermione. Nous avons eu quelques pertes, mais nous survivrons. L'important, c'est que tu aille bien. Nous étions très inquiets pour toi. »

« Je sais, » Dit Hermione en essayant encore de sourire. « J'ai vu le regard noir que tu as donné à Severus. »

En dépit de la difficulté de son sauvetage, il y avait une petite étincelle dans ses yeux et l'humeur d'Harry s'allégea un peu. Elle frissonna à nouveau et soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je vais y aller maintenant, Hermione » dit Harry en se levant. « Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Harry s'éloigna, Severus se rapprocha. « J'ai quelques potions anti douleur pour vous. » murmura t il tranquillement en aidant Hermione à s'asseoir. Il la fit prendre la potion avant de la recoucher.

« Repose-toi » dit Susan, en rejoignant Harry « je viendrais te voir bientôt. »

Ils partirent tout les trois. Alors qu'ils avaient atteint le couloir, Harry et Susan descendirent mais Severus sembla hésiter. Il ne voulait pas affronter le reste de l'ordre pour le moment. Comme il se tenait la, il entendit un bruit venir de la chambre d'Hermione ; Il se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Par l'enfer, femme » gronda t il, l'atteignant en 3 enjambées « qui vous a permis de sortir du lit ? »

« J'avais froid » répondit calmement Hermione. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner contre lui lorsqu'il la releva. « Je voulais prendre une autre couverture. »

« Vous auriez du le demander, plutôt que de risquer de vous blesser encore » dit il, la voix plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

« Je suis désolée » dit il en s'accrochant à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes chaudes contre sa peau.

« Ne vous excusez pas » lui dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, la prenant sur ses genoux. « Vous en avez déjà vécu assez. Je ne veux pas vous voir plus mal. »

Hermione acquiesça en continuant de se retenir a lui, tremblante et pleurant. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire d'apaisant, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais consolé quelqu'un auparavant. Ils restèrent donc assis en silence, Severus lui caressant les cheveux.

Enfin, les tremblements commencèrent a diminuer mais elle se trouvait toujours dans ses bras. Apres un long moment, elle se dégagea et le regarda. Il ne su jamais si elle avait bougé en premier ou si c'était lui mais tout ce qu'il su fut que soudainement, sa bouche était conte la sienne, ses lèvres gonflée embrassant les siennes. Il fut d'abord doux, comme pour la consoler, mais Hermione ouvrit la bouche afin d'approfondir le baiser, et il l'attira plus encore contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, mettant dans se baiser toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient du refouler ses dernières semaines, avec une intensité croissante. Mais quand Hermione commença à essayer de lui retirer ses vêtements, il s'écarta d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. » dit il doucement, en retirant ses mains.

« Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de savoir si c'est une bonne idée maintenant » répliqua Hermione, frustrée. « Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à la raison d'ailleurs. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez. Mais demain nous n'aurons pas le temps pour se genre de tentions lorsque nous entrerons en guerre. Vous ne pensez pas correctement pour le moment. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait voir toutes les émotions passer sur son visage. Mais finalement, la colère et la douleur prirent le dessus.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison, Severus » dit-elle precipitament « je vous remercie de me remettre dans le droit chemin. »

Severus se senti frustré à sa réponse. « Vous agissez comme une enfant gâtée » dit-il avec humeur « j'essaie seulement de vous aider. »

« Eh bien, alors, vous devriez certainement partir, si je me conduis comme une enfant. » dit Hermione « Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue » dit t elle encore avant de se glisser dans les couvertures et de se retourner, attendant qu'il parte.

Severus soupira, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il en avait déjà probablement trop dit.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. » grommela t il en claquant la porte de la chambre.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Severus eut du mal a dormir cette nuit la. Apres avoir claqué la porte de la chambre, il était parti parler a Harry et Tonks pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à king's cross. Ils étaient tout 2 pales et tremblant alors qu'ils décrivaient l'attaque des detraqueurs sur le Poudlard Express. A un moment, Harry avait du courir vers la salle de bain, et ils purent entendre ses vomissements.

Il avait aussi eut une discussion avec Remus et Sturgis Podmore a propos de l'attaque de Poudlard, une fois que Remus fut revenu, après avoir été prévenir Molly et Arthur du décès de bill. Bien que l'ordre ait subit ses pires pertes depuis le retour de Voldemord, ils avaient réussis à avoir plusieurs mangemords. Rodolphus Lestrange et MacNair avaient été tués. Ils dirent que Bellatrix était entrée dans une rage folle a la mort de son mari et que Minerva en avait payé le prix.

Pourtant, malgré les événements de la journée, ce n'était pas la mort des enfants nés moldus ou des membres de l'ordre qui perturbait Severus. Il ne cessait de revoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il lui semblait que ses sentiments pour elle était apparus d'un coup. N'avait elle pas toujours été la miss je sais tout aux cheveux broussailleux ? Quand avait il commencé a la voir en tant que personne ?

Il poussa un profond soupir en buvant sa tasse de thé, assis dans la cuisine et se frotta les yeux, fatigués. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir détruire les Horcruxes et en finir avec ca. Remus avait décidé de convoquer une réunion le lendemain, permettant à tous d'être ainsi présent. Depuis la capture d'Hermione, il était nécessaire de pouvoir réunir le plus grand nombre possible de membres au square Grimauld et de les tenir au courant pour les Horcruxes. Il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait s'impliquer dans la façon de détruire Voldemord et les mangemords, et plutôt ce serait mieux il s'en porterait. Il voulait commencer à vivre sa vie, en dehors de son rôle d'espion.

Il entendit un bruit, leva les yeux et vit Rems marcher dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à la porte, comme s'il doutait de devoir continuer ou pas, mais Severus ne dit rien pour le décourager et il continua d'avancer. Il se servit un thé.

« On dirait que tu as besoin de sommeil » dit Remus.

Severus grogna. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ; J'ai passé des année à renoncer à un tel luxe. »

Remus s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui et regarda dans sa tasse comme s'il espérait y voir apparaître le futur.

« Harry a dit à Hermione ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui » fit-il calmement. Severus grimaça intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre un peu ?

« Et alors ? » demanda t il impatient.

« Naturellement, elle est bouleversée. Susan a du lui donner un calmant pour qu'elle se repose. »

Severus ne dit rien mais se leva et alla s'appuyer sur le comptoir, face au mur. Ils restèrent en silence encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne soit brisé.

« Elle a traversé des épreuves terribles, plus que quiconque ici, même Potter. Je pense qu'il serait sage de lui donner un peu de temps pour faire face à sa douleur. Elle connaît les Horcruxes, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas l'impliquer dans l'attaque contre Voldemord. »

Remus regarda Severus comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus exprimer de l'inquiétude pour qui que ce soit avant et certainement pas au détriment de l'ordre et de leur succès.

« Je sais qu'Hermione a besoin de temps pour guérir, mais je pense que c'est a elle de prendre cette décision. »

« Elle est impétueuse et trop émotive ! » dit Severus en haussant la voix. « Elle pense avec ses émotions et non sa tête ! C'est ce qui l'a conduit dans le manoir. »

« Non, Severus » dit Remus calmement. « Tu l'a conduite dans ce gâchis la première fois. Tu as eu raison de le faire, mais tu es très persuasif. Et ne te trompe pas, derrière le courage et l'impétuosité, Hermione est une femme adulte et nous n'avons pas le droit de la laisser de coté. »

« Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la protéger ! » cria Severus, puis il s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Remus avait un petit sourire entendu.

« Je n'en doute pas, Severus » dit il. Il se leva et sorti de la salle, toujours en souriant.

La réunion de l'ordre eut lieu le lendemain. Severus se sentait épuisé, il avait été incapable de dormir de toute la nuit. La seule fois où il avait été voir Hermine, elle était endormie - à son grand soulagement. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon. Severus était arrivé tôt, prenant place à coté de Remus, sachant qu'il devrait prendre la parole.

Il observa tout les membres réunis. Aberforth, Tonks serrant la main de Remus. Fred et George plus calmes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Harry et Giny, larmoyante. Sturgis, Dedalus et Elphias venu en groupe. Lee, Dean, Neville et Luna. Angelina, Ernie et Seamus étant toujours à l'hôpital et ne sauraient les rejoindre. Arthur, seul, Molly étant restée au terrier avec Fleur pour préparer les funérailles de Bill.

Remus venait de se lever afin de commencer à parler lorsqu'il entendit un craquement dans l'escalier. Un moment plus tard, Hermione arriva, soutenue par Susan. Elle avait l'air épuisée mais de toute évidence, elle s'était lavée et habillée. Il y eu des murmures et Fred, George se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Severus commença à s'avancer vers elle mais Remus l'arrêta. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, le regard acerbe d'Hermione l'aurait arrêté. Jamais, depuis leur retour il ne l'avait encore vu avec un tel regard.

Hermione s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil. Harry et Giny vinrent près d'elle. Elle leur sourit et se retourna vers Remus.

« Eh bien » commença t il « je voudrais d'abord exprimer mon soulagement de voir Hermione parmi nous. Je dois avouer, que je craignais que nous n'ayons commis une grave erreur en la laissant aller au manoir, mais il sembla que le plan se soit déroulé avec succès. »

« Tu appelle ce qu'il s'est passé hier une réussite ? » dit Elphias d'une voix sifflante. « Les enfants morts ; Minerva morte ! Nous avons pris un grand coup et tu parles comme si on avait gagné la guerre. »

Quelques personnes commencèrent à murmurer et Remus attendit qu'ils se taisent avant de parler.

« Ne croyez pas que je ne comprends pas la signification des pertes d'hier. Ce sera un jour dont notre monde se souviendra avec tristesse. Mais nous avons eu une grande victoire en frappant vous-savez-qui au cœur. » Puis il se tourna et fit signe à Severus qui se leva.

Severus ramassa le sac contenant les Horcruxes. Il l'ouvrit et les mit sur la table en face de lui. Il entendit Harry soupirer en voyant la coupe.

« Ce que vous voyez ici sont 2 des 3 Horcruxes restants. Ils seront détruits la semaine prochaine si tout ce passe comme prévu. »

Harry s'avança précautionneusement, et avança la main pour toucher la coupe et la baguette. Il regarda Severus intensément.

« Je veux aider. »

« Je cois que ce serait bien que vous le fassiez. » dit Severus avec un léger signe de tête « mais vous devrez suivre nous instruction à Remus et moi ; a moins que vous ne vouliez subir un sort pire que celui que Dumbledor à reçu. »

Pendant un moment, il semblait qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ca, il posa une question à Severus.

« Et pour nagini ? Comment allons-nous le tuer ? »

« J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour ça » dit-il « je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails maintenant, cependant, soyez assuré que lorsque vous et VDM vous ferez face, le serpent sera tué. »

« Et pourquoi devrions nous vous faire confiance ? » demanda Harry accusateur.

« Quel est votre problème, Potter ? Je viens de vous remettre un tiers de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres et vous demandez encore une preuve de ma fidélité ? Regardez la bas » dit Severus en pointant Hermione. Elle semblait s'être enfoncée dans son fauteuil. « Je vous ai ramené votre rat de bibliothèque, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec tout cela » poursuivit Harry ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire « mais je ne vais pas aller au manoir Riddle pour tuer VDM s'il s'avère qu'il ne peut pas être tué. »

« Je vous donnerais plus de détails si vous insistez. Cependant, je ne le ferais pas en face de tout le monde. Les vies d'autres personnes que ceux présents dans cette salle sont en jeu. »

Cela sembla apaiser Harry et la réunion put se poursuivre sur la destruction des Horcruxes et l'attaque du manoir. Apres un long moment de discussions, il fut dit que, si tout se passait comme prévu, il pourrait attaquer le mois prochain. Harry voulait avancer la date, mais Severus insista sur le fait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que chacun puisse apprendre la disposition du manoir et pour tout planifier. Il leur assura que VDM serait ébranlé par la perte des Horcruxes et qu'il n'oserait pas attaquer directement alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul Horcruxe. Il leur dit aussi que même si VDM n'allait pas attaquer lui-même, il fallait s'attendre à des agressions de la part de ses mangemords.

Il fut convenu que les membres de l'ordre devraient rester autant que possible à Grimauld ou à Poudlard. Remus était parti tôt dans la journée pour évaluer les dégâts de Poudlard et bien qu'ils fussent étendus, quelques pièces étaient intactes. Il fut donc décidé que cela ferait toujours un bon endroit pour la base de l'ordre.

Apres plusieurs heures longues et fatigantes, le groupe se disloqua finalement. Tonks parti avec plusieurs autres à Poudlard. La plupart des autres rentrèrent chez eux afin de prendre quelques biens avant d'aller se cacher. Pendant que tous partait, Severus emmena Harry dans la cuisine.

« Nous avons à parler. Rendez vous ici lorsqu'il ne restera plus personne. »

Harry acquiesça puis se tourna vers Giny qui se préparait a partir pour le terrier. Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Hermione boiter vers lui. Il ignora le sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui. Tout le monde était parti et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez raison » dit-elle raide, en face de lui. Severus fut surpris. Ce n'était pas à ca qu'il s'attendait.

« J'ai eu raison ? » demanda t il avec précaution et elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, une relation doit être fondée sur le respect et le bienveillance et non sur le désespoir. De toute évidence, je me suis trompée sur ce que je pouvais attendre de vous. »

Severus sentit son sang bouillir. Il tentait de la protéger et elle l'insultait !

« Je suis heureux de constater que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, Miss granger. Peut être serait il mieux qui nous nous évitions alors. » Dit il furieux avant de rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine.

Apres avoir dit au revoir a Giny, Harry rejoignit Remus et Rogue dans la cuisine. Il venait de s'asseoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

« Que faites vous ici ? » cria Severus « je pense que votre présence serait plus appréciée ailleurs. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour votre compagnie, je suis ici pour soutenir Harry ; » dit elle essayant de se tenir la plus droite possible en forçant son visage à ne pas rougir. « Je pense que je mérite d'être ici. Je crois que je mérite de connaître tout vos secrets, considérant ce que j'ai fait. »

« Vous savez déjà tout, espèce de folle ! » dit Severus ayant beaucoup de difficulté à contenir sa fureur. « Vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Je veux savoir quels sont vos plans pour Nagini. »

« Par l'enfer, femme ! Vous le savez déjà. »

Hermione eut l'air sincèrement confuse. « Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Pensez-y, miss granger. Qui connaissez vous qui soit en position pour pouvoir approcher et tuer nagini ? »

« Draco… » A –t-elle soufflé. Harry et Remus la regardèrent, inquiets.

« Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, le regard dur. « Vous voulez confier notre destin à Malfoy ? »

« Harry » dit calmement Hermione. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de tout te dire de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais au manoir, j'ai été emprisonnée avec Draco. Crois moi quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas du coté de Voldemord. Il est déjà au courant de nos plans. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, espérant qu'il la croit. Enfin, Harry détourna les yeux en secouant la tête.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour ma vie serait entre les mains de Rogue et Malfoy » dit il avec un rire. « Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non » dit Severus. « Maintenant, Draco a reçu des instructions, à mon signal, un portauloin le conduira directement à l'entrée principale où il pourra trouver une baguette. De là, il devra tuer nagini et m'envoyer un signal pour m'avertir quand ce sera fait. »

Harry avait l'air contrarié et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il vit Hermione secouer la tête. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne dit rien.

« Tout cela a été prévu lorsque nous élaborions un plan d'attaque contre VDM. » dit Remus en se frottant les yeux. « Nous avons quelques jours pour nous reposer, surtout toi Hermione. Je propose de mettre fin à cette discussion maintenant. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus ses yeux fixant Hermione depuis que Remus avait dit son nom. »Je vais rester ici. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux être vu par des mangemords. Nous nous réunirons plus tard pour discuter de la destruction des Horcruxes. Potter, je vous préviendrai. »

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. Harry remarqua que les yeux d'Hermione le suivaient. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle rougit.

« Eh bien, je vais aller a saint mangouste pour voir ceux qui y sont encore. » dit Remus en avançant vers la porte. « Harry, je te verrai en rentrant. Hermione, j'espère que tu iras te reposer, mais je voudrais te parler dans la journée. Je veux tout savoir sur le manoir Riddle. »

Hermione acquiesça et Remus sortis, laissant Harry et Hermione seul. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Comme si elle n'était pas sur de savoir comment se comporter. C'était une sensation étrange, alors qu'elle considérait Harry comme son frère.

« Alors, tu as faim ? » dit elle nerveusement, « Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

Harry la regarda un long moment et quand il parla ce ne fut pas pour répondre à sa question

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rogue ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit Hermione, sentant son visage rougir a ce nom.

« Hermione, j'ai vu comment il te regardait et ton visage rougit à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même salle. Et quand je suis entré dans ta chambre hier, il était près de toi et te tenait la main. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. Merlin, Hermione ça ne fait même pas un mois que Ron est mort. »

Hermione sentit une vague de colère envers son meilleur ami. « Je sais quand Ron est mort, Harry » dit-elle, sa voix glaciale. « Personne ne cherche à remplacer Ron. Personne ne peut le remplacer. Je suis insultée que tu puisses suggérer une telle chose. »

En disant ça, elle senti un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de remplacer Ron avec n'importe qui, et après les émotions intenses de ces dernières semaines, elle l'avait repoussé au fond de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça, mais elle était trop occupée à survivre au manoir. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux les mots de Severus hier. Cette fois, elle regrettait ses actes. Bien sur l'admettre en elle-même et l'avouer à Severus étaient 2 choses totalement différentes.

« Eh bien, il m'a semblait que Rogue et Toi étiez très proche. » dit Harry

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Il s'occupait de moi tout le temps lorsque j'étais au manoir et il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Evidement, je lui suis très reconnaissante et je le considère comme un ami au même titre que Draco. » Dit elle avec méfiance. Elle savait que son interaction avec Draco avait été un choc pour Harry.

« Malfoy ! » cracha t il « Tu as vraiment confiance en lui, Hermione ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, il est un peu… diffèrent de ce qu'il était à Poudlard. Il est emprisonné depuis plus d'un an. Mais, Harry, il m'a aidée ; s'il n'avait pas été là, Dolohov m'aurait… eh bien… apparemment Dolohov ne pousse pas sa haine des nés-moldus jusqu'à… les utiliser… » Elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour poursuivre.

Harry senti un soudaine vague de nausée. Quand Susan avait dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas été violée, il avait cru que rien ne s'était passé. Il déglutit.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione » dit il entendant le bras pour lui tenir la main. « Si tu lui fait confiance, alors je suppose que je vais devoir lui faire confiance aussi. Il me semble que mes 2 ennemis aient sauvé la vie de ma meilleure amie. »

Hermione fit un léger sourire. C'était difficile de croire que ça ne faisait que 24 h qu'elle avait été secourue. A certains égards, cela semblait une éternité et pourtant, parfois, elle devait luter pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien en sécurité.

Harry la regarda, alors qu'elle était assise à penser à son calvaire. Elle semblait avoir changé depuis ' sa capture'. Il frémit en pensant à ce qu'il lui avait été fait. Elle avait des ecchymoses sur une grande partie du corps. Son visage en particulier avait été attint. Elle boitait aussi.

« Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler » dit-il lentement et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. »

Elle détourna la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il hocha la tête et se leva.

« Allez, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu ne devrais même pas descendre. Tu dois être épuisée. »

« Je le suis » dit elle chancelant un peu « je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette réunion dure aussi longtemps. »

Harry l'aida à se lever et elle s'appuya sur lui. Dans le hall, Severus était en train de parler avec Arthur, qui semblait prêt à partir. Encore une fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, pourtant, lorsqu'il la regarda, elle détourna les yeux. Elle se sentait coupable de se conduire comme cela mais elle était toujours en colère contre lui.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'escalier, Arthur leur dit au revoir et partir. Severus se tourna vers eux.

« Avez-vous fini par retrouver votre bon sens et décider de retourner au lit ? » dit-il en colère. Mentalement, il s'en voulait d'utiliser ce ton. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder le contrôle ?

« Je ne pense pas que ce que je fais vous concerne, » dit Hermione, les dents serrées. Ses jambes étaient prêtent à la lâcher à tout moment et elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer en face de lui.

« Vous avez certainement raison. Mon seul souci est de savoir que votre égoïsme ne portera pas préjudice à d'autres membres de l'ordre. Plus particulièrement à votre ami là. » Severus savait qu'il était en train de dire des choses qu'il regretterait mais des qu'il eut commencé à parler, tous les sentiments de frustration et de colère, qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des semaines jaillir et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Ses paroles eurent clairement un effet sur Hermione, qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait dire, si elle tremblait de rage ou d'épuisement.

« L'égoïsme ? J'ai consacré ma vie à l'ordre ! » Elle criait presque et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Vous ne savez rien ! Vous n'étiez pas la lorsque Voldemord était dans mon esprit… » Elle s'interrompit en un sanglot étouffé. « Vous n'étiez pas là quand… Vous ne comprenez pas… »

« Bon » dit avec fureur « Faites moi comprendre. »

Severus agi rapidement, afin que personne ne puisse les arrêter. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Même s'il ne disait rien, Hermione pouvait le sentir entrer dans son esprit. Elle aurait facilement pu le bloquer mais elle lui dona l'accès à tout ce qu'il s'était passé quand il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Elle se dit que c'était sa punition pour toutes les choses cruelles qu'il lui avait dites.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry était en état de choc ne sachant pas s'il devait les séparer ni même comment. Severus vit Bella et Dolohov la torturer. Il pouvait presque sentir la douleur des sorts, il voyait les tentatives interminables de VDM de percer ses défenses et l'utilisation quasi constante du doloris. Lorsque Severus atteint le souvenir de Dolohov la serrant contre le mur, sa bouche sur la sienne et ses mains la touchant, il rompit le lien. Il pouvait sentir la panique qu'elle avait eut, la peur et l'humiliation, pire que tout le reste. Son visage était pale et Hermione remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

« Susan a dit qu'il n'avait pas… que vous n'étiez pas… » Les mots semblaient lui échapper.

« Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il n'a pas essayé, » murmura Hermione. Severus tenta de tendre la main vers elle mais elle se recula et Harry mit un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retourne dans ta chambre » dit calmement Harry en lançant un regard furieux à Rogue « je pense que vous l'avez suffisamment bouleversé pour aujourd'hui. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa que Severus allait les arrêter mais au lieu de ça, il se tourna et s'en alla. Ils continuèrent à monter. Quand ils attinrent finalement la chambre, Hermione s'effondra sur le lit. Harry la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ca va aller ? » demanda t il

« Je pense que oui, » dit Hermione « j'ai juste besoin de temps. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la chambre. En entendant ses pas s'en aller, elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau. Elle se maudit. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie et elle se sentait faible et sans défense. Cependant la fatigue la terrassa et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Severus se servait un whisky, ses mains tremblant toujours. Il le but d'un trait, savourant la sensation de brulure dans la gorge. Comment tout cela est il devenu si compliqué ? Ce plan paraissait si simple quand il en avait discuté avec Minerva ce jour la dans la hutte d'Hagrid. Cela faisait il réellement un mois ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une vie.

Il se maudit d'avoir regardé ses souvenirs. Bien que c'était parfois difficile de s'en souvenir ce n'était encore qu'une jeune fille. Il se maudit pour ça aussi. Elle était jeune et vulnérable et il en avait profité. Il avait été professeur pour l'amour du ciel !

Il se versa un autre verre et l'avala aussi. Quel gâchis il avait créé et il n'avait aucune idée de comment y remédier. Il aimait a penser qu'il pourrait simplement la garder loin de tout cela, de la guerre.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux pour voir Susan Bones entrer, un verre vide à la main. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle rapidement en allant déposer rapidement son verre sale dans l'évier. « Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

Elle commençait à partir quand il l'arrêta. « Je voudrais vous dire un mot, Miss Bones. » Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Vous avez sans doute passé un peu de temps avec Miss Granger, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda t il. Elle hocha la tête et il poursuivi. « Je voudrais des rapports quotidiens sur ses progrès. Elle a des blessures graves et je ne voudrais pas alourdir le reste de l'ordre avec elle. »

Susan ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour protester. Satanée loyauté de Poufsouff ! Mais il l'a coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Elle n'est pas un fardeau. Mais c'est mon travail en tant que leader de l'ordre de connaître toutes les faiblesses. Si vous ne me dites pas la vérité, vous mettez en danger la vie des autres membres. »

Susan lui jeta un long regard et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe de ses explications. Elle ne dit rien ce pendant. Au lieu de cela, elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous dirais comment elle va, monsieur »

« Merci, mademoiselle Bones, » dit il et la jeune femme se précipita hors de la salle. Il se sentait un peu apaisé et il se versa un autre verre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Les jours qui suivirent furent flous pour Hermione. Une grande partie de son temps était utilisée pour dormir et se reposer dans sa chambre. Susan venait souvent la voir, lui apportant des potions. Harry et Giny aussi venaient souvent. Giny était très faible, ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, la perte de Ron et Bill avaient eu des effets catastrophiques, elle était pale et renfermée. Remus aussi lui rendait visite, même si c'était plus officiel en qualité de membre de l'ordre. Ils avaient eu de longue conversation à propos de son expérience au manoir Riddle et elle lui avait donné autant d'informations que possible.

La seule personne à ne pas être venu la voir, était Severus. Il semblait l'avoir totalement oubliée. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tout 2 été très bouleversés lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais malgré tout, elle espérait le voir. Chaque jour qui se passait sans qu'il ne vienne la voir, elle se sentait de plus en plus malheureuse. Elle s'était habituée à ses visites lorsqu'elle était prisonnière et maintenant, les jours lui paraissaient longs et solitaire sans lui.

Des réunions de l'ordre étaient régulièrement organisées et elle assistait à la plupart d'entre elles, quand elle se sentait à la hauteur. Physiquement elle ne cessait de faire des progrès mais ses cauchemars fréquents l'empêchaient de se reposer. Plus d'une fois, elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un était près d'elle mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle état toujours seule.

Il fut décidé que finalement, Harry détruirait les Horcruxes. Severus et Remus avaient retiré le plus de maléfices possible. Harry lui avait dit un soir que la coupe renfermait le même maléfice que l'anneau mais que cette fois ils étaient parvenus à le rompre sans problème.

Hermione ne put participer autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu à la destruction des Horcruxes. Remus et Harry l'avait gardé éloignée le plus possible invoquant le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose pour être parée à l'attaque du manoir. Enfin, la destruction des Horcruxes se fit sans problème. Tous les 2 furent jetés dans un feu à Poudlard. La coupe avait fondu et la baguette avait été réduite en cendre.

Une fois que les Horcruxes furent détruits, les plans d'attaque se mirent en place. Les réunions se firent plus constantes et les plans de bataille étaient en cours d'élaboration. Un soir, 2 semaines après qu'Hermione fut revenue, ils tinrent une réunion à Poudlard pour présenter le manoir Riddle. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait à l'école depuis sa destruction. Elle se sentait à la fois nerveuse et triste de la revoir dans cet état.

Elle se baigna et revêtit une robe, pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle fut heureuse de voir Susan l'attendre près de la cheminée. Le plan était de transplaner directement dans la salle commune des Griffondors, puisque c'était la zone la moins endommagée de l'école.

« Es tu prête ? » demanda gaiement Susan alors qu'Hermione la rejoignait. Elle hocha la tête. « Tu dois être prudente pour voyager en transplantant alors que tu n'es pas encore totalement remise. Espérons que tu ne te blesseras pas davantage. Comment va ta jambe ? »

La jambe d'Hermione lui posait problème depuis son retour. Il semblait que l'une des malédictions de Bella et Dolohov la lui ait très mal cassée et elle refusait de guérir complètement. »

« Mieux, je crois. Je suppose que je boiterais toujours un peu. »

Susan sourit avec bienveillance. « On ne sait jamais. Des progrès sont réalisés tous les jours dans la médecine. Allez, tout le monde est déjà la bas. Nous allons être en retard. »

Le transplanage n'avait jamais été sa méthode de transport préférée. Susan avait raison, elle ne sentait pas encore a l'aise avec ses blessures. Elle commença à sentir la jambe lui faire mal et son épaule blessée aussi. Au moment où elle pensait ne plus pouvoir le supporter elle s'arrêta finalement et s'effondra directement dans les bras de … Severus Rogue.

Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'agrippa à la première chose qu'elle trouva. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle réalisa de c'était les robes de Severus.

« Désolé » dit-elle alors qu'elle se redresser. Ses mains serraient son bras fermement et quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux imprimaient un mélange d'agacement et d'inquiétude.

« Vous êtes en retard » grommela t il alors qu'elle le regardait.

« Désolée d'avoir fait attendre tout le monde » dit elle en s'éloignant. Sa jambe était endolorie et elle boitait encore plus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un fauteuil dans le coin. Un instant plus tard, Susan se joignit à eux.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, » dit-il en regardant Hermione « nous pouvons commencer. »

Les heures suivantes furent pénibles et épuisantes. Bien qu'Hermione ait déjà une idée générale de l'agencement du manoir, ce fut émotionnellement dur pour elle d'entendre Severus décrire les différentes salles où ses cauchemars s'étaient réalisés. Le hall d'entrée où Ron était mort, le bureau où Bellatrix et Dolohov avaient failli la tuer, la bibliothèque où elle entendit la première fois parler de l'attaque de Poudlard et bien sur les cachots où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. Alors qu'il parlait des cachots, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Hermione. Harry aussi la regardait et elle se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Enfin, la réunion pris fin et le groupe commença à se disloquer. Hermione était restée assise dans son fauteuil, trop épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement pour se lever.

« Peut être devrais tu rester ici ce soir » déclara Susan en se levant. « Je ne crois pas que tu puisse supporter un autre voyage. Je sais que Tonks reste ici, tu ne seras pas seule. »

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle se sentait coincée au square Grimauld depuis 2 semaines et il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas pressée d'y retourner.

« Je suppose » dit-elle enfin « mais je n'ai pas de vêtements ici. »

« Je peux t'en avoir » dit Giny, venant les rejoindre. « Je reste ici aussi. Il y a un peu trop de monde à Grimauld pour moi. D'ailleurs je me sens plus chez moi à Poudlard. »

Hermione sourit et Giny et Susan transplanerent. La salle commune était vide. Elle se mit sur le divan où elle pouvait fixer le scintillement des flammes dans la cheminée. Elle se sentait fatiguée et elle ferma les yeux, laissant les pensées dériver.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle dormait. Elle resta immobile, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée, quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Les pas se rapprochés d'elle et elle se tendit. Y avait il du danger a Poudlard maintenant que le château avait été endommagé ? Que faire si les salles n'étaient pas sécurisées comme il l'avait tous cru ? Pendant un moment elle voulu atteindre sa baguette et en paniquant, elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas emmenée. Elle se maudit mentalement. Quand était elle devenue aussi laxiste ? Quelle sorte de sorcière sortait sans emporter sa baguette ? Maugrey aurait eu plus d'une chose à dire à ce sujet, s'il avait encore été en vie.

Elle attendit aussi immobile que possible, à l'écoute. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés, la personne était juste derrière elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son bras et cria et se relevant du canapé.

« Par l'enfer ! » entendit elle une voix crier et la personne lui saisit le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle continuait de crier, en essayant de s'éloigner, la terreur si grande qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de qui elle attaquait.

« Arrêtez, Hermione ! » cria la personne et d'un coup, elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Elle cessa de se débattre et leva les yeux vers le visage de Severus. « Que pensez vous être en train de faire, par merlin ? »

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle à bout de souffle, tellement soulagée que ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus. Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Je pensais que… hé bien, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je suppose que je pensais que quelqu'un allait m'attaquer. »

« Au milieu de la salle commune des Griffondors ? » dit Severus d'un air fâché.

« La peu est rarement rationnelle, professeur ! » cracha Hermione se sentant stupide et trouvant son comportement enfantin. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il la traite a nouveau avec au tant de bonté qu'au manoir. Elle se dégagea de lui et s'assit, secouée, sur le canapé. Les battements de son cœur commencaient à se calmer légèrement, mais elle pensait que plus jamais elle ne serait en confiance, seule.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vit la façon dont ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place, sa respiration rapide et superficielle alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. En dépit de sa raison, il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le regard surprise mais il ne dit rien, se contentant juste de lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent et que sa respiration redevienne normale.

« Susan m'a dit que vous faisiez des cauchemars chaque nuit. » dit finalement Severus alors qu'elle était clairement préoccupée.

Hermione senti une poussée d'agacement. Pourquoi Susan lui en avait elle parlé? « Ce n'est rien » dit elle en retirant sa main. Elle fut surprise de ressentir alors un étrange froid et un grand vide.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas toujours vous protéger, pas plus que je ne l'ai fait. » Dit Severus, les yeux baissés d'une voix étrange. « Tout ca c'est de ma faute. »

« Non ! » protesta Hermione. « Je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire quand j'ai dit que vous ne compreniez pas. J'étais tout simplement fatiguée et en colère. »

« Bien, je comprend maintenant. » dit calmement Severus. « Je savais que la plupart d'entre les mangemords appréciaient de torturer les nés moldus mais, pour des raisons évidentes, ils n'ont aucuns intérêts à abuser d'eux… de manière intime. Apparemment Dolohov était une exception. »

Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa main sur sa gorge et de son haleine fétide sur son visage. Severus le vit et l'attira à lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Il s'agissait plus d'un geste amical que romantique et Hermione se détendit en s'appuyant contre lui.

« Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un vous faire de mal, tant que je le pourrais » dit-il avec force. « Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu tuer moi-même Dolohov. »

Hermione s'agita à nouveau et Severus resserra son étreinte. Avec du recul, il se souvint de sa chemise déchirée quand il l'avait sauvée mais il avait simplement supposé que c'était dû à un quelconque sort.

Ils restèrent la, assis sur le sol, Hermione sur ses genoux, enveloppée dans ses bras pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que finalement, la crainte d'être découvert les fit bouger.

« Allez » dit Severus en l'aidant à se mettre debout « Laissez moi vous mener jusqu'à votre chambre. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas » dit Hermione en se rappelant de l'escalier « les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à monter. »

Severus sourit. « Je suis choqué de constater qu'il y a quelque chose sur Poudlard que vous ne sachiez pas sur Poudlard. En général, les hommes ne sont pas autorisés dans les dortoirs des filles, vous avez raison. Toutefois, les professeurs y sont autorisés et apparemment, le château reconnaît encore en moi un professeur. »

Dans l'escalier, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal avec les marches. Mentalement, elle maudit sa jambe de l'affaiblir a ce point.

« Pensez vous que nous pourrions nous arrêter un instant ? » dit elle, le visage rouge d'embarras. Elle détestait admettre ses limites, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer plus longtemps.

Pendant un moment Severus pensa à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'emmener dans sa chambre mais il su qu'elle se sentirait encore plus impuissante alors il hocha simplement la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir sur les marches. Ils étaient assis là quand Tonks et Giny apparurent au dessus d'eux.

« Oh » fit Giny surprise de les voir assis là. « Est-ce que l'on… dérange ? »

« Non ! » dit Hermione, un peu trop fort. « Je me reposais simplement. C'est difficile pour moi de grimper toutes ces marches. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que Tonks et Miss Weasley sont là, je vais les laisser vous aider. » dit Severus en se levant et en aidant Hermione à en faire autant. Il se dit qu'il avait du imaginer la déception qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

« Très bien » dit elle en lissant sa robe. « Merci de votre aide. » elle espérait que ça sonnait formel devant les deux femmes curieuses.

« Ce fut avec plaisir, Miss Granger. » dit Severus en la regardant si intensément qu'Hermione en eut soudain très chaud. Elle lui sourit et il se tourna pour descendre les marches, Tonks et Giny arrivant aux cotés d'Hermione.

Giny laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« Rogue, Hermione ? »

« Pas un mot, » dit Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Comme prévu, Hermione ne retourna pas à Grimauld. Aussi troublant fusse de voir Poudlard dans un tel état, cela lui permis d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Bien que tout le château ne fut pas sur, elle pouvait voyager de la tour de Griffondors jusqu'aux cuisines qui avaient été sécurisées aussi bien pour permettre aux membres de manger mais aussi pour donner un lieu de vie aux elfes de maison.

Giny, Tonks, Susan et Luna y étaient restées aussi et leur compagnie était à la fois réconfortante et agréable. Remus avait passé l'essentiel de ses nuits là, avec Neville, Dean, Seamus et Harry. Severus semblait partager son temps entre Grimauld et Poudlard mais Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en priver depuis la première nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux très occupés par les réunions ou les séances avec Susan et madame Pomfrey pour essayer de guérir sa jambe, pour Hermione. Il y avait eu des progrès mais elle boitait toujours. elles avaient proposé a Hermione d'aller à Saint Mangouste mais Hermione ne voulait pas.

Tous les autres membres de l'ordre avaient aussi été très occupes. Ils avaient eu raison de craindre une augmentation des attaques de mangemords. Il y avait eu une attaque dévastatrice sur le chemin de traverse et une tentative d'assassinat contre le ministre. Les aurors et les membres de l'ordre semblaient toujours être en action, essayant d'anticiper les prochains coups de Voldemord.

Enfin, un mois après le sauvetage d'Hermione, Remus et Severus annoncèrent le plan final et l'attaque fut fixée pour le lendemain. Cette annonce fut faite lors d'une réunion de l'ordre qui se tenait dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Hermione sentit une vague de nervosité et de l'anticipation. Severus se mit à expliquer le plan d'attaque et les rôles de chacun seraient amenés à jouer.

« Potter » dit il en montrant une réplique magique du manoir Riddle. « Vous et moi apparaitrons en premiers. Personne ne connaît mieux que moi la disposition du manoir. Une fois que nous serons arrivés dans le jardin, Remus dirigera la première attaque, qui comprendra les membres de l'ordre les plus âgés. »

Il entendit des bruits de protestation venant de plusieurs membres plus jeunes. Il leva les yeux vers eux. « Je ne veux pas de protestations, les membres les plus âgés sont plus expérimentés et mieux formés. Alors Remus conduira Sturgis, Elphias ? Dedalus, Hagrid, Charlie et Arthur ainsi que les amis de Hagrid… »

Hermione se pencha et prit la main d'Hagrid. Il venait de rentrer avec Graup et 2 autres géants. Hagrid se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Nous prévoyons que les nouvelles recrues des mangemords seront les premiers attaquer et elles devraient être facilement éliminées. » poursuivit Severus. « Il faudra monter dans le manoir pour trouver les plus hauts responsables. Nous préférerions qu'il y ait peu de sortilèges de mort utilisés, mais plutôt des prisonniers. Je suis cependant conscient que certains devront être tués. Tonks a obtenus l'autorisation du ministère d'utiliser les impardonnables si nécessaire. »

Il y eu alors une rumeur dans la salle. Severus attendit qu'ils se calment pour reprendre son discours.

« Puis, Tonks dirigera la deuxième attaque. Luna, Giny, Fred, George, Dean, Angelina, Lee, Neville et Seamus irez avec elle. Vous devrez couvrir les arrières de ceux qui seront dans le manoir. Nous ne voulons d'ils aient la chance de s'échapper. »Il s'arrêta un instant, en prenant une gorgée d'eau et Hermione remarqua a quel point il semblait fatigué. « Je comprends bien sur qu'il puisse y avoir des imprévus pendant la bataille. En fait, c'est peu probable que tout ce passe exactement comme prévu. Je sais aussi qu'au cours de cette dernière année tout le monde a reçu une formation poussée en défense contre les forces du mal. J'espère que vous ferez votre possible pour aider Potter dans sa quête contre le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Et que se passe t il s'il n'y arrive pas ? » demanda Elphias, exprimant la pensée de chacun. « Et s'il est battu ? Alors que faisons-nous ? »

Tout le monde sembla mal à l'aise et Severus regardait le mur derrière eux pour ne pas avoir a les fixer. « Dans le cas ou Potter serait battu, je vais tenter de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres moi-même. Si moi aussi je suis vaincu, il appartient a chacun de vous de prendre sa propre décision. Allez-vous vous sauver ? Ou continuer la bataille ?c'est à vous de le savoir. Dans un tel cas, cependant, les survivants doivent revenir au square Grimauld. Ce sera le seul endroit sur si le seigneur des ténèbres est victorieux. De là, vous devrez vous regrouper et tenter de continuer. »

Toute discussion dans la salle avait cessé à ces paroles, tous envisagé une telle chose. C'était presque impensable d'imaginer Voldemord gagner cette guerre. Encore une fois, Severus prit une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer.

« Aberforth restera à Grimauld et Molly à Poudlard afin de relayer les informations. Pomfresh et Susan aussi pour traiter les blesser mineures qui n'ont pas besoin d'aller à Saint Mangouste. Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ? »

« Oui, moi » dit Hermione sentant la colère monter en elle « Quel est mon rôle exactement ? »

Remus regardait nerveusement Severus. Il avait affirmé la veille qu'Hermione ne participerait pas à l'attaque. Enfin Remus lui avait dit que c'était sa décision : mais qu'il serait seul à se défendre devant elle. Hermione regardait Severus, le regard dur.

« Votre rôle sera de rester ici, vous aiderez Pomfresh, Molly et Susan si elles le désirent. »

« Je n'accepte pas cela » dit Hermione en se levant. Elle sentait tous les yeux sur elle. « J'ai autant le droit d'en être que n'importe qui. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre, Miss Granger. Votre jambe n'est toujours pas guérie. »

« Pensez vous que ca aurait arrêté Maugrey ? » dit elle la voix montant dangereusement ; « je ne vais pas rester en arrière et laisser tout le monde se battre a ma place. »

« Vous ferez ce que je dis ! » cracha Severus

« Je n'ai pas a faire ce que vous dites ! Ce n'est pas notre façon de travailler ici ! Nous ne servons pas le seigneur des ténèbres ! » Quand les mots franchir sa bouche elle entendit plusieurs murmures et elle su qu'elle avait été trop loin. Severus se leva à son tour, la saisissant par le bras.

« Hey ! » dit Harry sautant de sa chaise. Tonks voulu le retenir mais trop tard. « Vous allez la laissez ! »

Severus la lâcha comme s'il s'était brulé mais resta furieux « Vous allez rester la. Je n'ajouterais rien à ce sujet. »

Il se tourna et commença à quitter la pièce mais Hermione ne pouvait le laisser avoir le dernier mot. « Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. »

Severus s'arrêta et la regarda. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur.

« Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, Miss Granger » dit-il, sa voix était calme mais il était furieux. Ensuite il parti en claquant la porte.

Hermione se tourna tous avait les yeux braqué sur elle. Elle soupira et se rassit refusant de les regarder. Apres un long silence gêné, Remus reprit là où Severus s'était arrêté. Lorsque Remus les laissa finalement partir, ils quittèrent la pièce sans bruit, laissant Hermione toujours aussi immobile, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Elle avait essayé de retenir ses larmes après son altercation avec Severus et maintenant, elle pouvait les laisser tomber.

« Il essaye juste de te protéger tu sais » entendit elle dire. Elle leva les yeux et vit avec surprise Remus se retourner vers elle.

« Eh bien, il a une étrange façon de le montrer » dit elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Je ne suis pas une petite fille à qui l'on doit dire qui faire. Remus, je veux me battre. »

« Je sais » dit Remus dans un soupir. « Je lui ai dit la nuit dernière quand il m'a parlé de ses plans. Hermione, tu sais que nous avons besoin de ton aide, peut importe la forme qu'elle prend, mais je te suggère de lui dire clairement tes plans avant demain. Il serait malvenu de te présenter au manoir alors qu'on ne t'y attend pas. »

Hermione acquiesça et Remus lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir. Elle resta assise dans la cuisine pendant un long moment, pensant à la fois au passé et a l'avenir. Elle redoutait de remettre les pieds au manoir Riddle mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire sa part et elle refusait de rester en arrière. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et ne comptait pas commencer. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait toujours aidé Harry dans sa quête.

Il y eut un bruit derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir qui était là.

« Salut, Harry » dit elle avec un soupir. « Que fais tu ici ? »

« Remus pensait que tu pourrais avoir besoin de parler a quelqu'un » dit il en venant s'asseoir face a elle. « D'ailleurs avec qui d'autre pourrais-je être ? »

« Giny » dit Hermione avec le sourire qu'Harry lui rendit.

« Ok, tu as raison. Mais elle est retournée à Grimauld avec le reste de sa famille. Elle est furieuse qu'ils ne puissent pas retourner au terrier… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Comment vont Arthur et Molly ? Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps. »

Encore une fois Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est difficile pour eux mais après la bataille peut être pourront-ils commencer à aller de l'avant. »

Hermione hocha la tête et resta silencieuse un moment. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler plusieurs fois mais ne dit jamais rien. Enfin Hermione ne put plus le supporter.

« Pourquoi est tu la Harry ? » dit-elle en le regardant. Il rougit

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Rogue » Hermione voulu protester mais il poursuivit. « Mais aujourd'hui est peut être le dernier jour de nos vies. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y aura des pertes demain et nul ne sait s'il sera encore ne vie demain soir. Je sais que tu feras quelque chose malgré ce qu'il a dit tantôt. »

« Harry… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Je serais content que tu te battes .Je te veux avec moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ais de regrets. Peut être qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être dites maintenant. » Dit il en se levant et s'arrêtant près d'elle » s'il y a des choses que j'ai apprises dans cette lutte c'est qu'il ne faut pas laisser de non-dits. Si seulement Sirius… » Il s'arrêta et sembla incapable de continuer. « Va lui parler, Hermione. Merlin le sais, je ne pensais jamais dire ca, mais je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi. »

« D'accord, Harry » dit elle en lui donnant une accolade alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte.

« J'ai regardé sur ma carte. Il est dans les donjons. »

Ils se séparèrent, Harry retourna vers la tour de Griffondor et Hermione dans la direction des cachots. Elle vit Severus, assit sur les escaliers, fixant les ruines.

Elle descendit vers lui. Quand il entendit les pas, il se retourna vigilant. Quand il fut clair qu'elle n'allait pas lui crier dessus, il se rassit. Elle se joint a lui.

« Je vais me battre demain. » dit-elle après un long silence.

« Je sais « dit il en continuant de fixer les ruines. « Remus m'a dit que je n'arriverais jamais à vous obliger à rester derrière. »

Hermione en fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il argumente. Ils restèrent là un moment en silence.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous convaincre d'attendre et d'aller avec les plus jeunes membres » dit-il enfin.

« Non, je veux être avec Harry. Depuis que Ron ne le peux plus… » Elle s'arrêta soudain sentant les larmes lui venir. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose depuis les funérailles de Ron que parfois il semblait mort depuis une éternité et pas seulement quelques mois.

« Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez. » dit Severus une fois qu'Hermione eut reprit le control. « Je ne discuterai pas plus sur le sujet avec vous. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous avez droit au libre arbitre. »

Hermione se sentit coupable. « Je suis désolée » dit-elle calmement « je n'aurai jamais du dire une telle chose. C'était déplacé. »

Severus accepta ses excuses d'un hochement de tête. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire et se leva pour partir mais il la retint en lui prenant la main.

« Ne partez pas » dit-il d'une voix étranglé « Nous n'aurons peut être plus l'occasion de discuter à nouveau… »

Hermione se rassit, s'appuyant contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Soyez prudente, Hermione » dit-il enfin « je ne veux pas que ce soit notre dernière conversation. »

Hermione leva la tête pour le regarder. Son visage était tellement proche et ses yeux sombres étaient emplis d'émotions. Il leva la main pour lisser ses cheveux.

« J'avais déjà peur pour vous qu'en vous étiez prisonnière mais c'est encore pire maintenant » dit il en caressa son visage.

« Faites attention vous aussi » dit elle avec un sourire triste, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle sentit qu'il la chassait de son pouce. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser.

Comme pour leur premier baiser, il était doux, cela ressemblait à un baisser d'adieu mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Hermione sentit sa langue se presser sur sa lèvre inferieur et elle ouvrit la bouche, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il gémit et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, ses mains se promenant dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Hermione frémit lorsque ses mains glissèrent sous ses vêtements, courant sur sa peau et elle se cambra contre lui, alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou. Comme il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que ses joues étaient striées de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, Hermione » dit-il doucement. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin et elle éclata en sanglots, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il lui caressait le dos, impuissant. Quand elle cessa de pleurer, il se dégagea doucement. Elle se rassit sur les marches en essuyant son visage avec sa manche.

« Ne devrions nous pas remonter ? » dit-elle .Il ne la regarda pas en répondant.

« Oui, se serait mieux. »

Elle se leva et il l'a suivit jusqu'au 7 eme étage. La il l'attira à lui, dans ses bras. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, confuse. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un d'affectueux et son comportement était inhabituel. Elle fut choque de réaliser que ses mains tremblaient et que son visage était encore plus pale que d'habitude quand il la regarda.

« Severus ? Qu'est ce que… »

Elle fut incapable de continuer quand sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, il l'embrassait avec acharnement. Il se détacha rapidement et lui parla d'une voix rauque.

« Tu seras en sécurité demain » dit il comme une déclaration, plutôt qu'une question comme si ca volonté était assez forte pour influer sur les événements futurs.

Hermione lui sourit « Oui, je le serai. »

Severus sembla être moins pale et arrêta de trembler.

« Je suis une personne difficile, je sais « dit il refusant de desserrer son emprise sur elle. « Mais tu dois savoir que je …t'aime. »

« J'ai deviné » dit elle encore en souriant « je pense que je t'aime aussi, même si tu es frustrant et têtu. »

Severus fit un sourire narquois. « Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné que toi. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la ramener à la salle commune.

Severus s'assis dans la salle commune, essayant de lire. Mais ses yeux refusaient de suivre. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Hermione, Potter, Neville et la fille Weasley conversaient et riaient ensemble mais ces rires semblaient faux.

Il était incapable de lire. Tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à ce sentiment étrange qui montait en lui. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient ils constamment attiré vers Hermione ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il la voyait couchée sur le sol, couverte de sang ? Pourquoi avait il plus peur aujourd'hui, qu'il ne l'avait jamais eut. »

Cette fois, les il vit les yeux d'Hermione sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard pour li . Il du résister à l'envie d'y aller et de l'emmener loin, mais il ne le fit pas ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Enfin, l'heure avance et il pensait qu'il devait faire quelque chose en tant que chef de file. Il fit claquer son livre, le laissant sur une table et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il vit Potter le regarder soupçonneux. Lentement, le reste du groupe se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Il ignora la rougeur que montait au visage d'Hermione.

« Je pense, Potter que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer et de vous préparer pour demain. » dit il la voix rauque. « En fait, je vous le conseille à tous. Surtout vous, Miss Granger. » Il la regarda et fixa sur elle le regard le plus dur qu'il put. Elle avait l'air imperturbable. « Si vous persistez à vouloir nous accompagner demain, vous devriez au moins vous reposer et vous préparer au mieux possible. Et je vous conseille d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour avoir une potion de renforcement d'os »

Severus était sur qu'elle allait protester, elle n'avait jamais obéit à un ordre. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit et dit : « Quelle excellente idée professeur. Je vais aller la voir tout de suite. » Sa main frôla la sienne alors qu'elle marchait vers la sortie.

_Impertinente fille !_ pensa t il mais son cœur semblait plus léger. Le reste du groupe se sépara et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Tous, à l'exception de Harry qui continuait à le dévisager.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Potter ? » demanda t il avec impatience.

Harry se leva lentement « Rien, monsieur. Tout en notant la préoccupation l'égard de mon amie que vous n'aviez pas avant. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle ruine nos chances demain » dit Severus. « Et je vous fait confiance pour vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. »

« Bien sur et j'espère que vous vous rappellerez que ce qui concerne Hermione me regarde. »

« Très bien, Potter. Gardez donc votre esprit sur la mission de demain. » Puis il s'éloigna

_Saleté de __Griffondors _pensa t il, juste avant que le sommeil ne vienne le prendre.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Le matin arriva, amenant avec lui la pluie et le vent. Hermione pensait que ce n'était pas de bon augure, mais Severus semblait assez content disant que le mauvais temps serait une distraction de plus pour les mangemords. Le petit déjeuner passa vite, Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit mais Remus l'y força en lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de forces.

Ensuite, tous se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Hermione avait déjà dit au revoir à Molly et Susan dans la salle commune. Au loin, on pouvait voir les vestiges de l'attaque de preaulard. Elle pensa a toutes ces vies perdues la bas… les vies de tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Elle pensa a Hestia et McGonagall, Bill, Maugrey et Kingsley qui étaient encore vivant il y a quelques mois. Elle pensa à Dumbledor, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le bien de l'ordre et d'Harry. Il pensa a Sirius le pauvre enferme à Azkaban et tué alors qu'il venait d'en sortir. Mais surtout, elle pensa à Ron qui avait sauvé Harry de la mort. Ron qui éméritait d'être la pour se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Severus, Remus et Tonks parlaient à voix basse depuis de longues minutes et le reste du groupe c'était naturellement divisé entre jeunes et vieux. Hermione et Harry se démarquait des groupes, serres l'un contre l'autre pour parer au froid et a la pluie. Enfin, Severus vint vers eux.

« Nous sommes prêts » dit il sèchement. « Remus nous donnera 10 minutes pour aller au manoir, vérifier le plus de pièce possible et délivrer Draco. Espérons que nous pourrons éliminer la plupart des gardes. Si le seigneur des ténèbres à une faiblesse, c'est sa trop grande confiance, ses gardes sont mal formes. Il ne pensera jamais que nous oserions l'attaquer directement au manoir. »

Il dirigea Harry et Hermione loin des groupes, hors des frontières de Poudlard. Hermione refusait de regarder derrière elle, séchant qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais bon nombre de ces gens.

Des qu'ils furent a bonne distance, ils apparurent dans le même bosquet d'où Severus l'avait ramené après l'avoir fait échappé un mois plus tôt. Severus marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la foret et Hermione le vit effectuer plusieurs sorts complexes et envoyer ensuite des sorts sur les 2 gardes se trouvant à l'extérieur du manoir.

Des qu'ils furent a terre, ils entendirent des cris, probablement d'autres gardes qui avaient vu ce qui c'était passé. Un d'entre eux rentra dans le manoir pour alerter les autres mangemords et les 2 autres commencèrent à envoyer des sorts à l'aveuglette dans la foret, incapables de voir Severus à cause de la pluie et du vent.

Les sorts étaient faciles à éviter mais directement, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit laissant passer une demi-douzaine de mangemords. Hermione et Harry essayèrent de les étourdir comme ils pouvaient mais ceux la continuaient toujours d'avancer. Enfin, Harry en toucha un avec un _impedimenta_ et Hermione réussi à en désarmer 2. Severus se joignit enfin à eux et réussi à en surprendre 2 de plus.

Des que ce fut fait, Hermione entendit les craquements de transplanage et même sans tourner la tête, elle sut que Remus et l'ordre était arrivé. Elle entendit un mangemord crier et se retourner vers le manoir Riddle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ? » dit Harry « nous devons entrer, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Pas encore » répondit Severus « donnez lui quelques minutes. »

« Nous n'avons pas quelques minutes » dit il avec impatience. « Si Malfoy n'y arrive pas, je voir le faire moi-même. ». Il se tourna ensuite et sorti du bois.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione en lui courant après.

« Ces Griffondors vont me tuer. » murmura Severus à Remus avant de les suivre. Il entendit Remus ordonner à Sturgis et Charlie de les suivre et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au manoir. Ils ne passèrent pas par l'entrée principale, s'aurait été du suicide. Au lieu de ca, ils passèrent par une porte latérale qu'Hermione se rappelait avoir emprunté pour s'échapper. La porte était protégée par plusieurs charmes, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été modifiés depuis la défection de Severus car il réussi à s'en défaire assez rapidement pendant que les autres montaient la garde. Des qu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers les autres.

« C'est bon. Harry tu me suis. Hermione tu connais le château mieux que les autres. Je veux que toi et Charlie essayez de trouver Draco. S'il a été découvert, il faut le faire sortir. Sturgis, vous montez la garde ici. »

Personne ne protesta et ils suivirent rapidement Severus dans le manoir. Un moment, les souvenirs assaillirent Hermione qui chancela. Charlie la retint.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t il et elle hocha la tête. « Ok. Montre-moi le chemin. »

Hermione vit Severus et Harry continuer leur chemin et elle commençait à avancer quand soudain, tout le manoir se mit à frémir comme sous l'effet d'un tremblement de terre. Alarmée, elle se tourna vers Charlie.

« ca doit être des géants » murmura t il comme le manoir se remettait à trembler. Elle se tourna en entendant les cris des mangemords se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Par là » chuchota t elle en le poussant dans une autre salle. Elle trouva un escalier dérobé qui menait aux cachots. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul gardien qu'elle stupefixa facilement.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Severus lui avait dit que seul ceux qui avait la marque pouvait ouvrir les portes du manoir.

« Quelque chose me dit que ca ne va pas être facile » dit elle à Charlie.

« Allez, ouste » dit il et elle fit un pas en arrière. Sans attendre, il sorti la porte de ses gonds. « Parfois, la manière moldue est la plus facile » dit il avec un sourire.

Hermione se précipita dans la pièce mais elle la trouva vide.

« Eh bien, soit il est sorti d'ici, soit le plan a fonctionné et il a utilisé le portauloin. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de remonter. »

Charlie parut confus et Hermione se souvint qu'il n'avait aucune idée du rôle de Draco dans l'attaque. Pourtant, il hocha la tête et ils remontèrent vers le hall, marquant de peu un sort de Marcus flint. Charlie le stupefixa en passant devant lui et Hermione lui donna un coup de pied, cassant son nez. Charlie était sous le choc.

« Ce batard était l'un de mes gardes. » dit elle calmement, comme si elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. « Fait moi confiance, j'ai eu pire que lui. »

Ils se hâtèrent de remonter encore, prenant un autre escalier et cette fois quand ils apparurent, ils se trouvèrent au milieu d'une bataille. Tout l'ordre était maintenant rentré. Elle pouvait voir Hagrid avoir 2 mangemord d'un coup, Luna aidait un Neville en sang à ses pieds et Fred et George repoussaient Rabastan Lestrange.

L'un deux attira son attention en criant, « a terre ». Elle se baissa juste a temps pour éviter un éclair vert qui passa au dessus de sa tête. Elle se retourna pour voir d'où il provenait et vit Bellatrix Lestrange venir vers elle.

« Bien, bien mais c'est notre petite évadée » dit-elle avec un sourire ironique « j'ai vu, Rogue payera cher pour sa trahison. »

Hermione sentit une vague de peur s'insinuer en elle. Ou étaient Severus et Harry ? Si Severus était blessé, comment Harry allait il survivre ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Bellatrix leva sa baguette pour commencer le duel. Hermione le vit trop tard et elle ne put que se tordre de douleur sous le sectumsempra de Bella.

« Hermione ! » cria Angelina, se rapprochant et l'emmenant à l'abri manquant un autre sort. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais » dit elle en serrant les dents.

Elle utilisa un charme de guérison rudimentaire, qui fit arrêter les saignements et prit une grande respiration avant de revenir dans la salle pour faire face à Bellatrix. Leur duel sembla durer une éternité. D'autres duels se déroulaient autour d'eux et Hermione devait parfois se défendre contre un sort perdu. Hermione senti son corps et son esprit commencer à fatiguer. Non seulement elle combattait une sorcière de talent mais les tremblements provoques par les géants lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre.

« Crucio ! » cria Bella et Hermione, incapable de le bloquer à temps le prit de plein fouet. Hermione senti une douleur familière lui traverser le corps.

« Expelliarmus ! » entendit elle Remus crier, en capturant Bella. Sa baguette s'envola, brisant le sort. Remus se pencha et tira Hermione. Bella réussi cependant à s'échapper et couru vers un autre couloir.

« Ou sont les autres ? » demanda Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

« Beaucoup sont à l'extérieur. La plupart des mangemord sont allé là bas lorsque les géants ont commences à attaquer le manoir. Je n'ai pas vu Severus et Harry. »

« Et Draco ? » demanda t elle. Mais Remus secoua la tête

« Désole Hermione, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. »

« Très bien » dit-elle « je vais aller les chercher. » elle reparti dans le couloir ou plusieurs membres de l'ordre se battaient encore. Elle devait éviter les sorts qui fusaient. Elle atteint enfin le fond du couloir mais la porte était fermée.

« Charlie ! » cria t elle et il arriva vers elle. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué maintenant « j'ai besoin de toi à nouveau. »

Il lui sourit et retira la porte. A l'intérieur, Hermione vit le visage du jeune blond, couché sur le sol inconscient. A coté de lui, se tenait nagini, visiblement mort. Un énorme sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

« Surveille la porte » dit-elle à Charlie. Elle se précipita vers Draco, craignant qu'il ne soit mort. Mais en arrivant prés de lui, elle entendit un léger gémissement.

« Draco » dit elle avec espoir. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. « Draco ! Tu dois te réveiller. » Elle continuait de le secouer, mais à part des gémissements de douleur, il ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Charlie » appela t elle

« Quoi » dit il avec un peu d'impatience en repoussant un mangemord.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour sortir Draco d'ici » dit elle « il est blessé et il a besoin d'aller a saint mangouste ou a Poudlard. »

« Mais par l'enfer ! » cracha t il « c'est un Malfoy ! »

« je m'en moque ! Soit tu le sors d'ici soit je le fait. »

Charlie la regarda agacé puis lui fit un signe. « Tu vas devoir les tenir à distance alors. Je ne veux pas me qu'on soit tués pour un Malfoy. »

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant et rejoignit la porte pour prendre sa place.

« Assure-toi de leur dire qu'il nous a aidé » dit-elle alors que le jeune homme ramasser le corps frêle de Draco. Il la regarda avec étonnement et elle fit un signe vers le serpent. « Il a détruit le dernier Horcruxe. »

Quand ils furent partis, Hermione retourna dans la salle, espérant trouver Harry et Severus.

Même si elle savait que le manoir été moldu, il lui semblait qu'il était charmé pour paraitre plus grand. A chaque fois qu'elle passait une salle, il y en avait une autre.

Bientôt, elle commença à entendre hurler juste derrière une porte. Elle ralenti, Son cœur lui semblait être dans sa gorge, elle reconnaissait ces cris, c'était des cris de torture. C'est un son qu'aucun humain ne devrait jamais produire. Elle était incapable de dire qui était la personne qui criât et elle entra avec une extrême prudence.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Severus couché au sol, inconscient. Cela la remplit de terreur. Hermione ne savait pas s'il respirait encore ou non, mais il était couché dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturelle, comme si c'était une poupée de chiffon que l'on avait jetée.

Harry était à la merci du Dark lord, il n'avait pas sa baguette, sans doute l'avait il perdue dans la bataille. Dans un coin, Hermione put voir Queudver tremblant comme un lâche qui regardait les événements qui se déroulaient. Harry se relevait après avoir subit un doloris quand son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione. Elle tenta de reculer avant que Voldemord ne la voix mais c'était trop tard.

« Expelliarmus ! » dit celui-ci et la baguette d'Hermione vola hors de sa portée avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'en saisit, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Quelle magnifique réunion nous avons là » dit il, sa voix la faisant frissonner d'horreur. « je suis heureux que tu ais pu nous rejoindre, sang de bourbe. Apprécies-tu d'être revenue à la maison ? Je vois que tu as même renoué avec Bella « dit-il en montrant les taches de sang sur ses vêtements. Puis il se tourna vers Harry

« J'aimerais tuer ton amie devant toi, mais je sens que j'ai reporté l'inévitable trop longtemps. » Il se tourna ensuite vers le coin. « Queudver ! Viens ici, retient la sang de bourbe, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe ! »

Queudver refusait toujours de se déplacer. « Tu vas payer pour ta désobéissance » dit Voldemord qui aurait fait frémir Godric Griffondor lui-même.

Il retourna ensuite son attention sur Harry. Hermione se débattait contre les cordes que Voldemord avait fait venir, si bien qu'elle réussi à desserrer le nœud de ses jambes, assez pour pouvoir avancer. VDM leva sa baguette en direction d'Harry et Hermione essaya d'accélérer. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de lui et ni Harry ni Voldemord ne l'avaient vue, tous 2 concentré sur l'autre. Elle n'était plus qu'a 3 mètres… 2 mètres… Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant contre la douleur.

A peine avait elle fait cela, qu'elle entendit « Avada Kedavra ! »

« Non ! » cria t elle .Elle frappa Harry de ses pieds, le poussant sur le coté avant que tout ne devienne noir.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

« Hermione » entendit elle une voix rauque l'appeler. « Hermione, réveille-toi ! »

Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Severus » murmura t elle. L'homme a genoux a coté d'elle lui donna un faible sourire. Son visage était meurtri et ensanglanté mais il était vivant et en un seul morceau. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. « J'ai cru que tu été mort ! »

« Heureusement non. Tu as eu de la chance aussi, stupide femme. Te jeter en face du seigneur des ténèbres ! Courageux Griffondors en effet ! » Elle pensait qu'il était sarcastique, mais ses mots étaient sincères.

Elle lutait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

« Ou est Harry ? » demanda t elle avec ardeur.

« Je suis là, Hermione » dit la voix fatiguée d'Harry. Hermione leva les yeux et le vit debout, la baguette en main a coté de Queudver.

« Que c'est il passé ? » demanda t elle en essayant de se lever. Mais elle fut forcée de se rassoir sous une vague de vertige.

« Crois le ou pas mais Queudver a enfin remboursé sa dette envers moi. » dit Harry en montrant l'homme. « Il a tué Voldemord. Qui aurait pu deviner que le seul mangemord dans cette salle qui tuerait Voldemord serait Peter Pettigrew ? »

Hermione regarda sous le choc, le tat de robes noires dans lesquelles le corps d'un homme reposait. Son visage n'était plus menaçant et la colère avait disparut en même temps que la vie.

« C'est fini ? » dit-elle en regardant Severus.

« Pas tout a fait » dit-il « Certains mangemords sont déterminés à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Je suppose que pour certains d'entre eux, c'est préférable à Azkaban. »

Il aida Hermione à se relever. Elle se sentait encore étourdie mais elle réussi à garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur Severus qui avait passé un bras autour d'elle. Il lui jeta un regard.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de te rendre à Saint Mangouste » dit-il « Tu as perdu assez de sang. Il faut s'occuper de l'entaille que tu as au ventre. Apparemment, les charmes de guérisons sont les seules choses que tu ne sache pas faire. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Queudver. Harry le regardait à la fois frustré et confus et Hermione put très bien comprendre ses émotions contradictoires. Cet homme était responsable à la fois du retour de Voldemord et de sa perte.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour lui ? » demanda t elle a Harry.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il « Nous allons l'envoyer au ministère pour qu'ils s'en occupent. Je n'envie pas le travail de magenmagot pour celui la. »

« S'il vous plait… » Gémit Queudver « je ne veux pas le baiser. Vous allez me défendre n'est ce pas ? Vous allez dire que j'ai changé de camps ? »

Harry eut un grognement de dégout. « Vous l'avez tué par ce que vous ne saviez pas que les Horcruxes avaient été détruits, vous le croyez immortel. Vous ne méritez pas la clémence. »

Queudver gémit « S'il vous plait, Harry… Votre père ne voudrait pas… »

« Ne parlez pas de mon père ! » cria Harry faisant sursauter Hermione. « Je ne saurais jamais ce que mon père aurait voulu, grâce à vous ! D'ailleurs nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils vont faire vu que les detraqueurs étaient du coté de Voldemord. Mais vous ne méritez rien de moins que le baiser, pathétique ordure ! »

Hermione commença à quitter la salle avec l'aide de Severus, Harry les suivi, en tirant Queudver avec lui. Comme ils se montrèrent dans la salle, il faisait beaucoup plus calme. Severus lui rendit sa baguette.

« Vous en aurez besoin » dit-il « Il y a encore beaucoup de mangemord par ici »

Ils marchaient à l'extérieur dans la lumière triste d'un ciel couvert. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais il faisait encore froid et venteux. Elle pouvait voir certains membres de l'ordre et quelques aurors du ministère, engagés dans des batailles contre les mangemords restants. D'autres aurors emmenaient les prisonniers et des guérisseurs de Saint Mangouste aidaient les blessés. Comme ils commençaient a marcher dans le champ de bataille, elle vit un mouvement. Elle pivota pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange arriver vers eux, un poignard a la main, l'air d'une folle furieuse. Hermione ressentit une douleur aigue quand la lame traversa sa chair et elle tomba au sol. Bella tomba sur elle, essayant encore de la poignarder.

« Avada Kedavra ! » cria Severus et Bella s'effondra sur Hermione.

« Hermione » dit il en retirant Bellatrix et en lui retirant le poignard des mains alors qu'il était juste a coté de la gorge d'Hermione. Il leva sa baguette et réduit la blessure qui continuait tout de même à saigner.

« Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur » dit il à Harry qui courait vers eux. Harry acquiesça et fit venir le guérisseur le plus proche. Hermione essaya de parler mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Encore une fois son esprit et son corps ne lui répondaient plus.

Le guérisseur tira sa baguette et murmura des sorts qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais elle sentait l'obscurité se refermer autour d'elle. Dans la panique, elle attrapa la main de Severus et qui lui serra fermement.

« Nous devons l'emmener à saint mangouste » dit le guérisseur. Il lui semblait qu'elle les entendait comme dans un tunnel, puis elle n'entendit plus et ne ressentit plus rien

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil inconfortable, fixant le corps apparemment sans vie d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas morte, il fallait qu'il se le rappelle pour le croire. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils lui avaient donné des potions de renouvellement sanguin et avaient guérit ses blessures. Elle reposait maintenant.

La salle était remplie de divers membres de l'ordre qui avaient été blessés pendant la bataille. Dans le lit à coté d'Hermione, se trouvait Neville qui avait reçu un mauvais sort de Goyle. Harry était de l'autre coté d'Hermione, plus pour se reposer qu'a cause de blessure. Il était en pleine conversation avec Giny. Severus devinant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin des déclarations d'amour eternel. Il essaya de ne pas rire a cette pensée.

Certaines personnes avaient été transférées à Poudlard. Draco était parmi ceux la. Il avait été mordu par le serpent mais il avait été emmené à temps et il devait maintenant se reposer. Tonks était la aussi, elle s'en était bien sortie mais était épuisée.

Son esprit dériva vers ceux qui n'avaient pas eux autant de chance. Sturgis Podmore qui était mort en essayant de garder les portes, Ernie Macmillan avait bravement essayait de lutter contre Bellatrix Lestrange au début de la bataille. Lee Jordan et Seamus Finnegan s'étaient fait prendre par des tirs croisés.

Puis Severus regarda la femme couchée dans ce lit. Elle était si pale et frêle. Il était étonné quand il repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait accompli depuis leur première leçon d'occlumentie. Elle avait combattu les mangemords les plus redoutés de son temps, a avait passé plus d'une semaine en tant que prisonnière et en définitive elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Potter. Il était sur de n'avoir jamais vu autant de bravoure de sa vie.

Pourtant quand il la regardait maintenant, essayant de contenir ses émotions, il savait qu'une relation entre eux serait maintenant impossible. Il y avait les aurors qui gardaient les portes de l'hôpital, attendant de l'emmener à Azkaban. Harry et Remus l'avaient soutenu et essayant d'expliquer que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elle semblait être et qu'il avait aidé l'ordre. Mais le ministère de la magie était une bureaucratie et tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'il devait être jugé pour l'assassinat de Dumbledor. Leur seule concession était de le laisser a saint mangouste auprès d'Hermione jusqu'à son réveil, sous bonne garde bien sur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se rappelait a quel point Hermione était jeune. Elle ne devait pas gaspiller sa vie pour un homme comme lui, hanté par son passé.

Hermione s'agita et il lui prit la main, la caressant de son pouce. Elle gémit un peu de douleur en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je ne suis toujours pas morte ? » gémit elle. Malgré toutes les sombres pensées qui traversaient son esprit, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il me semble que tu as plus de vie qu'un chat. » dit-il « Je pense que Potter à prit une bonne décision tactique en te prenant comme amie. Bientôt ils t'appelleront tous la fille qui a survécu. »

Hermione eut un faible rire. Harry l'entendit et lui et Giny se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle se tourna vers eux, leur souriant mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry elle eut l'air confuse.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit elle « la prophétie disait que l'un devait mourir de la main de l'autre. Comment se fait il que Queudver ait pu le tuer ? »

« Eh bien » dit Harry « j'ai demandé la même chose à Rogue et Remus »

« Ce que vous devez garder à l'esprit » dit Severus « c'est que Queudver a seulement tué 1/7 de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres. La plupart de son âme avait déjà été détruite. Harry était responsable de la destruction de 4 Horcruxes. Donc la plupart du seigneur des ténèbres a été détruite par Potter ; simplement pas la partie qui était encore à l'intérieur de son corps. C'est le problème avec les prophéties. Elles ne sont pas forcement compréhensibles. »

Hermione réfléchit. Il ne lui était jamais venu a l'esprit que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry pourrait détruire Voldemord. Enfin, peu importait comment ca s'était passé, le principal c'est que tout soit fini.

« Ou sont les autres ? Qui n'a… qui n'a pas survécu ? »

« Eh bien, certains de l'ordre sont ici, » commença Harry « Certains sont à Poudlard. Tout bien considère, nous avons été chanceux. Mais nous avons perdu Sturgis, Lee, Ernie et Seamus. »

Bien qu'Harry essaye de la protéger au mieux, il échoua lamentablement et les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione. C'était ses amis. Deux d'entre eux était dans son année et elle avait été en classe tous les jours avec eux.

« Et Draco ? » dit elle ayant peur de la réponse.

« Il s'en sort » dit Severus. « Il se repose à Poudlard. »

Il ne parla pas des aurors qui attendaient aussi le réveil de Draco. Elle se détendit un peu à cette nouvelle et ferma les yeux un instant. Harry retourna dans son lit, regardant Hermione et se demandant comment il allait lui expliquer les choses. De la ou il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les aurors attendre juste à l'extérieur.

« Il faut lui dire » dit tranquillement Harry « Ils ne vont pas attendre éternellement. »

Severus ne le regarda pas, il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux du fils de son plus grand ennemi.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger » lui dit un guérisseur. « Vous devez rester immobile pendant que je vous examine. »

Severus entendit Hermione souffler d'impatience. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Enfin, après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, le guérisseur parti enfin.

« Elle s'en remettra » dit le guérisseur. « Elle à vécu beaucoup de choses, cependant elle ne se remettra jamais complètement. Je ne sais pas quel sort ils ont utilisé mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Elle aurait du venir plus tôt. »

Elle s'arrêta attendant des explications l'informant de la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas venue plus tôt. Mais voyant qu'elle n'en recevrait aucune, elle continua.

« En dehors de cela, elle ne devrait avoir aucun dommage durable à part quelques cicatrices. Elle est toujours fragile et je vous suggère de ne pas trop la déranger. » Dit elle en regardant Severus qui tenta de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Je m'en souviendrais » lui dit-il avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'en ferait rien. Elle le dévisagea et s'éloigna pour aller voir les jumeaux qui eux aussi était ici, et qui avaient un air de conspiration intense sur le visage.

Severus jeta un regard à Harry qui le regarda et se tourna vers Giny. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir les jumeaux ? » lui demanda t il. Ils partirent. Severus soupira et s'avança vers Hermione qui était maintenant assise, un oreiller dans le dos.

« Que ce passe t il ? » demanda t elle « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de me parler ? »

« Potter doit s'occuper de ses affaires » dit Severus frustré par la situation. Hermione roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, nous pouvons nous pas laisser tout ça derrière nous ? »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas » dit-il « je suppose que c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que le seigneur des ténèbres est mort que tout va s'arranger, maintenant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » posa Hermione. Elle avait pensé que tout allait s'arranger maintenant.

« Je veux dire que même si toi et tes amis pensez que je suis innocent, le ministère de la magie ne partage pas votre opinion. Je suis accusé du meurtre de Dumbledor, ce qui est regrettable compte tenu que je suis coupable. »

« Quoi ! » dit Hermione en essayant de se lever. Severus plaça une main ferme sur son épaule. « Ont il perdu l'esprit ? Harry ne leur a pas dit ? »

« Oui, le héro leur a tout dit » dit il sarcastique. « Malheureusement, jusqu'à ce que je passe devant la magenmagot, cane change rien. En fait, je suis sur qu'Albus pourrais revenir d'entre les morts et proclamer mon innocence, je serais quand même jugé. »

« C'est de la folie, Severus. Je suis sur que nous pourrons régler ça. »

« Nous n'allons rien faire Hermione » grogna-t-il et il la vit pâlir à ses paroles. Par l'enfer. Cela allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Pourquoi ne regardait-elle avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes ?

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de cette façon ? Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? » Elle essaya de tendre la main vers lui mais il se recula.

« Hermione » dit-il tentant de contrôler sa voix et ses émotions « tu es très jeune, à peine plus qu'une enfant… »

« Tu ne semblais pas penser que j'étais une enfant l'autre nuit. » dit elle en se reculant. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il allait essayer de la repousser.

« Bon sang, Hermione ! » dit Severus frustré « j'essaie de rendre ca plus facile pour toi. Tu ne comprends pas. Même si j'étais libre, je ne serais toujours pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu es si jeune et tes émotions guident tes actions. Hermione, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de pleurer la perte des tes amis pour le moment. Sans parler du fait que nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Ca ne marchera jamais. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir. Elle avait cru qu'une fois la bataille terminée, ils pourraient poursuivre leur relation.

« Hermione » dit il tranquillement en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Et Weasley ? As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de pleurer sa perte ? »

Ron, des images du passé inondèrent son esprit et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié ça ? Il sembla que Severus avait deviné ses pensées et il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne te blâmes pas » dit il en la regardant « tu étais dépassée par la situation et il est naturel de chercher du réconfort chez quelqu'un dans cette situation. »

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle pouvait reconnaître la vérité dans ses paroles. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle avait été attirée par lui grâce à la protection qu'il lui prodiguait et non pour ce qu'il était. Elle essuya les larmes de son visage et leva les yeux vers lui. 

« Je vais t'aider » dit-elle.

« Je suis heureux de te fournir une nouvelle cause à défendre » dit il sarcastique. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Peut être peux tu commencer à lire les lois sorcières ? Je crois qu'il y avait une section a Poudlard. Elle a probablement été détruite. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire et elle s'appuya contre lui, mettant son front contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione pensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Et pour Draco ? » dit elle soudain en le regardant. Elle avait vu son expression et elle avait comprit sans même qu'il ne parle.

« La même chose que pour moi, le procès. Il y a des aurors à Poudlard qui attende de l'emmener. »

Hermione lança plusieurs jurons que Severus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à la fois pour sa créativité et pour sa précision. Enfin, elle se calma mais ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Un jour, tout cela finira » dit Severus quand elle ne trouva plus d'insulte sur les fonctionnaires du ministère. « Et peut être que nous pourrons reconsidérer les choses. Je suis très attaché à toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête et il se leva. Elle senti sa gorge se nouer et avait peur de ne pas savoir parler. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir, Hermione » dit il

« Au revoir, Severus » murmura t elle et elle le regarda marcher vers les aurors qui l'attendaient. Apres quelques minutes, Harry vint la voir.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t il

« Non » dit-elle honnêtement « ca ira mieux un jour, mais pas maintenant. »


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue partie 1 :

Des chuchotements remplissaient la salle d'audience du magenmagot. Le procès avait attiré l'attention de bon nombre de personnes uniquement a cause de l'identité des 2 personnes enchainées au milieu de la salle.

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde, avait témoigné pour défendre Severus rogue. Hermione ranger avait failli provoquer une émeute lorsqu'elle avait défendu Severus et Draco Malfoy, en racontant son expérience au manoir Riddle. La gazette du sorcier avait répondu de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait conclu qu'Harry avait été mis sous imperium et qu'Hermione était évidement de mèche avec les mangemords.

Pourtant, leurs témoignages avaient été reçus et avaient emballé les foules. Ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'assister au procès attendaient tous les jours avec impatience les éditions spéciales de la gazette qui étaient consacrées uniquement aux procès des mangemords.

Enfin, prés de 2 mois après le début du procès, le magenmagot allait rendre son verdict. Toute la salle attendait en silence. La plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient aucun intérêt personnel mais étaient en attente d'événement morbides et de désir de voir un événement historique. Mais il y en avait quelques uns, situé le plus proche possible du rang des accusés qui étaient sous une telle tension dans l'attente du verdict qui allait décider de leur avenir.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Giny, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Tonks et Remus lupin qui avaient été mentionnés par la gazette comme étant à la tête de l'attaque responsable de la mort de Voldemord semblaient se soucier du sort des prisonniers. En fait, Tonks était la seule de la famille. Severus n'avait plus de famille vivante et Draco n'avait pas de famille disposée à l'aider. Son père croupissait à Azkaban qui avait perdu l'esprit en apprenant le décès de Bella et l'emprisonnement de son fils.

Le tribunal avait gardé les meilleurs pour la fin. Mais il s'attendait à plus d'impatience de la part des prisonniers. Mais même avec les noms célèbres et le fait qu'ils soient jugés en même temps, leur comportement étaient à la limite de l'ennui.

Les charges contre Draco n'étaient pas si grave, mais étant le fil de l'ex vénère et maintenant disgracier Lucius Malfoy cela avait suffit à attiser les passions. Il était au centre des conversations et des moqueries mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et passer tout le temps du procès à regarder droit devant lui, impassible.

Severus Rogue était une autre affaire. Il était le meurtrier de Dumbledor. L'histoire racontée par les membres de l'ordre du phœnix était tellement invraisemblable qu'elle faisait l'objet de commérage du ministère de la magie à l'allée des embrumes. Rogue avait aussi été pendant longtemps enseignant et bon nombre de ces personnes avaient été ses élèves ou avaient des enfants qui en faisaient partie. Pourtant, il ne semblait plus aussi féroce sans ses robes tourbillonnantes et sa capacité à enlever des points.

Le chef du magenmagot se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et marcha vers l'estrade. Il était très petit et on pouvait à peine le voir, mais sa voix, contrairement a son corps était forte.

« Nous avons pris une décision concernant les 2 prisonniers qui sont assis devant nous aujourd'hui. » dit-il les yeux fixés sur les 2 hommes. « Draco Malfoy, vous avez été accusé de complot d'assassinat et d'être à la solde de vous savez qui en tant que mangemord. Nous avons soigneusement examiné les éléments de preuve et nous avons déterminé que vous étiez coupable. »

A peine le mot fut dit qu'un chuchotement se fit entendre dans la salle et tous les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Draco, lui n'avait pas bougé mais la peur commençait à se faire voir.

« cependant, » continua t il « compte tenu de votre jeune âge et de l'influence dont vous avez été la victime et des actions que vous avez mené au cours de la bataille, Vous ne serez pas condamné à perpétuité. Vous vivrez sous surveillance pendant les 6 prochains mois. »

Maintenant les chuchotements étaient devenus des grondements sourds. Tout les autres mangemords avaient été condamné à un minimum de 10 ans d'emprisonnement. Le chef toutefois sembla insensible a l'agitation de la salle et tout le monde s'arrêta en voyant son attention se reporter sur l'autre prisonnier.

« Severus Rogue » dit il et Severus fit un léger signe de tête « Vous avez été accusé être le meurtrier de Dumbledor, d'avoir utilisé des impardonnables en plus d'être un mangemord. Nous avons examiné les preuves et nous vous déclarons coupable avec des circonstances atténuantes. Il est clair que vous avez utilisé ' l'Avada Kedavra' pour assassiner le directeur, les témoignages sous veritaserum et les souvenirs fournis ont montrés que c'était un ordre direct du chef de l'établissement. Par conséquent, vous serez condamné a 6 mois d'assignation à résidence en plus d'un an de surveillance magique. »

Si l'ambiance dans la salle avait parut chaotique a l'annonce de la sentence de Draco, ce fut alors le summum .Certains criaient des obscénités à l'encontre des prisonniers comme du magenmagot. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et les journalistes se précipitaient pour obtenir le récit des événements. Les membres du magenmagot disparurent de la salle.

Les seules personnes a ne pas encore s'être déplacés étaient les prisonniers eux mêmes. Bien que leurs entraves aient magiquement disparus, ils n'avaient pas encore bougés. Enfin quand la salle fut vidée de la plupart des gens, tout deux se regardèrent.

« Eh bien, monsieur » commença Draco « ce fut une expérience enrichissante. La prochaine fois que vous serez accusé de crimes contre la société sorcières, n'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir. »

Severus ne pouvait sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient s'animer plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis des mois voir même des années. Il hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers l'endroit ou des aurors l'attendaient.

« Vous avez 12 heures pour rejoindre votre résidence. » dit l'auror. Il agita sa baguette a plusieurs reprises et Severus ressentit une sensation de picotement. « Nous allons, bien entendu, vous suivre pour nous assurer que vous faites bien ce qui vous a été demandé. Une fois que vous aurez atteint votre maison, vous ne serez plus autorisé à en sortir. Si une urgence vous oblige a sortir, vous devez appeler le bureau des aurors et me faire demander. Si je décide de vous permettre de sortir, vous serez escorté par des aurors.

Severus prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait sur lequel était noté : « Auror Geoffrey Robinson. »

« Vous avez compris ? » demanda t il

Severus hocha la tête en repliant le morceau de parchemin. L'auror se détourna de lui et commença à faire les mêmes sorts sur Draco.

Severus se retourna pour voir les gens qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la salle. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il les regarda. Il avait eu un moment dans sa vie où il était sur qu'il allait mourir seul, sans amis et probablement de la main du seigneur des ténèbres. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'en serait sorti non seulement vivant mais avec le garçon qui a survécu et son entourage pour le soutenir.

Ils s'étaient maintenant déplacés et Severus marcha vers eux. Harry lui tendit la main et Severus la prit.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire cela un jour, monsieur » dit-il « mais je suis heureux que vous n'alliez pas à Azkaban. »

« Eh bien, Potter » dit-il avec un léger sourire « je ne pensais jamais dire cela avant, mais je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vos efforts ce sont révélés très… adéquats. »

Il y eut des ricanements autour d'eux et Harry s'éloigna pour être remplacé par Remus. Puis Tonks. Et puis, les Weasley. Il semblait que chacun avait quelque chose a dire d'encourageant. Severus fit de son mieux, souriant même s'il était persuadé que l'effet devait être plus effrayant que conviviale.

Juste au moment où Molly Weasley lui donnait une petite tape sur la joue, Draco vint se joindre à eux et ils recommencèrent la même chose avec lui. Cette fois, cependant, Hermione fut la première à le saluer en lui donnant une étreinte. Pendant un moment, Draco sembla être sous le choc mais lentement, il mit ses bras autour d'elle pour lui retourner son geste. Quand elle le lâcha finalement, elle essuya les larmes de ses joues. Severus dut refreiner une forte vague de jalousie. Elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

« Honnêtement, Granger » dit Malfoy avec le sourire. « je savais que tu avais eu envie de faire ca pendant un moment mais tu aurais pu attendre que nous soyons seul. »

Le groupe entier se mit à rire, y comprit Hermione qui lui donna une tape dans le ventre. Le reste du groupe vint à lui, lui serrant la main ou lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Même Harry lui serra la main et le remercia pour la bonté dont il avait fait preuve pendant le séjour d'Hermione au manoir.

Enfin, le groupe se divisa. Molly et Arthur retournèrent au terrier. Draco avait hâte de retourner au manoir Malfoy pour évaluer les dégâts.

Harry avait invité tout le monde à Grimauld pour célébrer ça et Remus, Tonks et Giny partirent rapidement.

« Et toi Severus ? » demanda Remus en remettant sa cape « tu dois avoir du temps avant de te rendre chez toi. »

« Je crois que je vais décliner » dit-il « l'idée de célébrer ne me va pas vraiment en ce moment. »

Remus le regarda, sympathique et Severus eut très envie de lui jeter un sort et lui groupe lui dit au revoir. Ce n'est que lorsque le dernier fut parti qu'il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était toujours la. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour qu'elle se mette à sourire.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Il la regarda levant un sourcil, sa question n'avait pas besoin d'être dite. Elle rougit un peu et regarda se pieds.

« As-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour…euh… te raccompagner chez toi ? » dit elle en le regardant enfin.

« Je ne crois pas être de très bonne compagnie » dit-il tranquillement. « Ne préfères-tu pas aller célébrer avec Potter ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas l'envie de faire la fête non plus. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as consacré une année de ta vie pour la cause et tu as très bien réussi. »

« Tu ne peux pas croire ca » dit Hermione incrédule. « Tu as assigné à résidence 6 moins et un an sous contrôle. Tu n'as commis aucun crime ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était déçue de sa sentence. « Hermione, demain quand tu recevra la gazette tu comprendra que tu as fait quelque chose de remarquable. Si tu n'avais pas fait tout ca, je serais à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est certain »

« Eh bien, c'est faux ! Tu es un héro, quand les gens vont-ils le comprendre ? »

Severus soupira et baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle était toujours aussi idéaliste et passionnée que lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

« Comment ce fait il qu'après tout ce que tu as vu l'année dernière, toute cette cruauté que tu as éprouvé, tu puisses encore te poser la question ? »

Hermione rougit et détourna la tête et il savait a quoi elle pensait. Bien qu'il ait été la cible principale de la colère du monde sorcier pendant son procès, ses défenseurs n'avaient pas été épargnés. Surtout elle. Elle avait prit la grande majorité des critiques. Des qu'il fut dit publiquement, qu'elle avait passé une semaine au manoir, et qu'elle avait survécu, toutes sortes de rumeurs avaient été lancées. Severus avait très mal réagit quand on avait suggère au cours du procès, qu'elle avait été sa maitresse. Harry lui avait parlé d'un jour ou une femme avait craché sur elle sur le chemin de traverse en l'appelant ' la pute du mangemord rogue'.

Pourtant, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et elle était là, après 13 mois de combat pour la liberté des 2 hommes.

« Je suppose que ces questions ne sont pas si importantes ? » dit Hermione s'éloignant du sujet « es tu sur de ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu passe ta dernière soirée libre seul. »

« J'en suis certain » dit Severus et Hermione ne put cacher sa déception. « Je suis impatient d'être vraiment seul pour la première fois depuis un an. Les bruits de Lucius étaient souvent ennuyeux. »

Hermione tressaillit. Elle avait souvent rendu visite à Severus à Azkaban et quand elle le faisait la proximité avec le père de Draco était inquiétante. L'homme avait complètement peté les plombs en découvrant le rôle de Severus et de Draco dans la chute de son maitre. Il divaguait souvent la nuit, empêchant les autres de dormir. »

« Très bien alors… » Dit-elle avec un soupir « je te laissa à ta solitude. N'en prends pas trop l'habitude quand même, je viendrais te rendre visite dans quelques jours. »

« je suppose que si je n'ai pas su me débarrasser de toi avant, je n'y arriverait pas maintenant non plus » dit Severus faussement peinait.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête en souriant et avant de partir, lui donna une accolade. Il hésita un moment avant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle. Il voulait lui rendre son accolade doucement mais il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras en baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent ses cheveux. Apres un moment, elle se détacha de lui a contre cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortie, Severus l'appela

« Hermione… »

« Oui ? » dit elle en se retournant

« Merci »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle hésita un moment avant de quitter la pièce.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue partie 2 :

Hermione transplanta juste en dehors de Poudlard. Même si la plus grande partie avait été détruite, quelques pièces étaient encore debout. Elle regarda les alentours étrangement vides en cette période de l'année. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le cimetière a coté du lac noir. Elle boitait encore et le froid renforçait la douleur mais le ralenti pas ses progrès constants. Elle marcha vers les 2 rangées de pierres tombales. Tous les gens morts pendant la guerre étaient enterrés ici.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la tombe de Ron. Il n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle était venue aujourd'hui mais elle ne pouvait pas venir sans passer par ici. Elle retira quelques feuilles séchées qui étaient tombées sur la tombe.

Depuis la bataille elle tenait toujours à Severus et venait visiter la tombe de Ron souvent. Une fois Voldemord vaincu, elle avait trouvé le courage de faire son deuil pour son amour perdu. Les premières fois avaient été particulièrement pénibles, priant pour son pardon, a la fois pour ne pas avoir su le sauver mais aussi pour la traitrise de son cœur qui l'avait oublié pendant les quelques semaines avant la bataille. Elle sanglotait en lui livrant tout ses soucis, ses craintes, en exprimant toutes ses préoccupations et sa culpabilité, espérant pouvoir trouver un peu de paix.

Maintenant, elle restait là en souriant avant de marcher vers la tombe pour laquelle elle était réellement venue.

« Bonjour, professeur » dit-elle calmement, elle avait depuis longtemps surmonté son embarras de parler à une tombe qui ne lui répondrait jamais. « Je suis venue vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Ca fait un an que je rêvais de vous dire ca. »

Hermione fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Severus est libre, monsieur. Du moins aussi libre qu'il l'était avant. C'est enfin fini, et il est rentré chez lui »

Elle était sur que c'était son imagination mais il lui semblait que le vent c'était un peu réchauffé et le soleil pointait soudain a travers les nuages. Elle sourit. Si quelqu'un pouvait influencer le temps d'outre tombe, c'était bien Dumbledor.

« Je savais que ca vous ferait plaisir, monsieur. Je sais que vous attendiez cela depuis longtemps. Je souhaiterais juste que vous ne soyez pas ici mais avec nous pour fêter ça même si pour Severus, fêter signifie passer une soirée seul. » Rit doucement Hermione comme si elle partageait une blague avec le tombeau blanc.

Elle se tint debout en silence pendant encore quelques minutes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Aberforth debout à quelques mètres, la regardant et s'appuyant sur une canne.

« Bonjour, Abe » dit elle marchant vers lui. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'a quelques reprises depuis la bataille finale, quand il avait témoigné au procès de Severus mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler.

« Bonjour, ma fille » dit il de sa voix toujours aussi bourrue. Hermione sourit en se rappelant la première fois ou elle l'avait rencontré. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait une seule fois utilisé son prénom. Il hocha la tête en direction de la tombe. « Je viens ici parfois. C'est un bon endroit pour se vider l'esprit. Albus a toujours été un bon auditeur. »

Son visage était empreint de tristesse. Il était évident à la façon dont il regardait le tombeau qu'ils avaient du être proches.

« Oui » dit finalement Hermione en se forçant à ne pas pleurer encore « il l'était. »

Aberforth lui prit le bras et l'emmena hors du cimetière. « Viens, ma fille. Permets-moi de t'offrir une tasse de thé, tu dois être frigorifiée. »

Hermione ne protesta pas et se laissa entrainer vers la tête de sanglier. Hermione n'était jamais retournée là bas depuis la réunion de l'AD en 5 eme année mais rien n'avait changé.

La salle était vide et Hermione se demanda s'il avait engagé quelqu'un pour l'aider ou simplement s'il avait permis aux clients de partir sans payer, alors qu'il était parti. Il servit 2 tasses de thé. Même si elle avait apprit à apprécier Abe, la réputation de la tête de sanglier la rendait encore nerveuse et elle n'accepterait sans doute pas qu'on lui serve n'importe quoi.

Apres quelques minutes de silence, Abe prit enfin la parole. « Alors, tu reviens du procès » dit il c'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

« Oui, je voulais raconter la bonne nouvelle au Professeur Dumbledor. »

Aberforth hocha la tête. « Il aurait été heureux. Albus était très inquiet pour lui, je ne pense pas qu'il était le seul. » Il donna à Hermione un long regard et sachant qu'il li rappelait son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Non » dit elle en regardant sa tasse. « Il n'était pas se seul a avoir peur pour lui. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de poursuivre. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais n'était pas certaines qu'elle devait faire par de ses inquiétudes à Abe. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sur qu'il veuille que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. »

Abe lui donna un sourire. « Tu sais, j'ai connu Severus alors qu'il était encore jeune. C'était un garçon timide. Il est venu ici pour échapper à un couple de 5 eme année qui le poursuivait. Je l'ai laissé se cacher ici lorsqu'ils furent parti, je lui ai donné a boire. Apres cela, il s'arrêtait toujours ici les weekends. Mais après il s'est mis à trainer avec Avery et Lestrange et là il a commencé a penser qu'il était trop important pour écouter les conseils d'un vieux barman de l'auberge locale. »

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione entendait parler de Severus plus jeune. Abe semblait maintenant être perdu dans le passé et continuait à parler.

« Apres qu'il ait quitté Poudlard je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à la nuit où Trelawney a fait sa prophétie. Eh bien, nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé alors. J'ai été très déçu par lui et je le lui ai dit. Même après qu'Albus et lui ait fait se veux inviolable, j'avais encore des doutes. J'avais peur qu'il trouve un moyen de le contourner et de trahir l'ordre. Mais lorsque le lendemain, les Potter furent tué, il se présenta a Poudlard. Albus avait dit qu'il semblait de pas avoir mangé et ne pas s'être lavé depuis une semaine. Il a été réellement brisé au cours de toute cette affaire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione « Il n'aimait pas James. »

« Je ne sais pas » dit il en haussant les épaules. « Il ne la jamais dit. D'après Albus, il se sentait mal pour Lily. Ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre pendant leur première année. Ils étaient tout les 2 très intelligents. Au moment ou Lily est morte il ne devaient pas s'être parlé depuis des années. Malgré tout, j'imagine que Severus a du se sentir coupable. Elle était la seule hors de serpentard a qui il ait parlé. Severus était une personne différente avec elle. »

Hermione regarda Aberforth sous le choc. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Severus, il n'avait jamais parlé de son amitié avec Lily Potter. Lorsque l'on parlait des parents de Harry, il faisait quelques commentaires hargneux sur James et changeait de sujet, ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Maintenant, tout semblait avoir du sens.

« je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. » dit Hermione avec un rire sec, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. « Il fait la même chose avec moi. »

« Tu ne l'a pas vu le jour ou il t'as ramenée du manoir Riddle. Il ne voulait pas te laisser seule. J'ai entendu la guérisseuse et lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles de toi. »

« Oh… » Soupira Hermione. C'était avant la discussion a saint mangouste. « Eh bien, les choses ont changé un peu après la bataille finale. Nous avons décidé … eh bien… les choses se sont compliquées. »

« Hum » dit Abe avant de prendre un peu de thé. « je ne t'ai pas dit tout cela sans raison. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai connu Severus. J'ai passé quelque temps à son procès. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait quand tu ne faisais pas attention, comme il passait par tous les états quand ton nom était prononcé. J'en mettrais ma main a couper, Severus est amoureux de toi, ma fille. »

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Elle avait espère qu'une fois le procès terminé elle pourrait reprendre une relation avec Severus mais au cours de 13 derniers mois, il lui avait fait sentir qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle. Elle déglutit.

« Vous croyez vraiment ? »

« J'en suis sur » ricana Abe « sinon pourquoi crois tu que je serais venu te chercher par ce froid au cimetière aujourd'hui ? J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'explication. Severus ne va pas arriver et te dire ce qu'il ressent alors j'ai décidé de vous donner un petit coup de pouce. Je pensais que tu pourrais le comprendre un peu mieux si tu savais comment il était avant tout ce gâchis. Ce pauvre garçon n'a jamais su ce qu'était l'affection, a part avec Lily. »

Hermione se leva et donna une accolade affectueuse au vieil homme. « Eh bien, j'ai assez abusé de votre temps. Je vous remercie de m'avoir dit tout cela, Abe. Peut être y a-t-il un espoir après tout. »

Aberforth lui rendit son étreinte. « Ah, ma fille, il y a toujours de l'espoir. » Elle lui sourit avant de partir.

Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, sentant un malaise venir. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la porte de la cellule claquer et les cris des prisonniers dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que son cœur eut reprit un rythme normal et que ses yeux se furent habitués a l'obscurité qu'il se rappela où il se trouvait.

Il regarda le plafond en essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillé. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était son cauchemar où il était de retour au manoir Riddle. Mais cette fois, c'était lui le prisonnier et Draco et Hermione, les mangemords. Quand ils lui avaient jeté un doloris, il s'était réveillé.

Lorsque la lumière entra dans la chambre, il se leva et mit ses vêtements. Il avait toujours détesté cette maison, son mobilier minable mais c'était toujours mieux qu'Azkaban.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer que déjà, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il roula des yeux. Il fallait s'attendre a ce qu'ils viennent vérifier qu'il était bien la ou il devait être. Malgré son mécontentement, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné de voir que cette jeune femme voulait rester amie avec lui. Merlin, à un moment elle avait même voulu être plus. Son esprit buga.

« Bonjour, Hermione » dit il en la laissant entrer. « Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, ses joues étaient roses et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il se dit en lui-même qu'elle était vraiment belle mais arrêta la ses pensées. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation a saint mangouste et il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle aurait voulu rester en contact avec lui, même si c'était tout ce que lui souhaitait.

« Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle « As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Aussi bien que je pouvais m'y attendre » dit Severus en haussant les épaules et en concédant « beaucoup mieux que depuis longtemps »

« Bien » dit Hermione. Elle resta la, debout dans un silence tendu. Elle examina quelques postures poussiéreuses qui se trouvaient sur une étagère.

Mentalement, Severus se réprimanda alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose a dire. Pourquoi était il toujours aussi maladroit pour se genre de choses ?

« Veux-tu quelques chose à boire ? » demanda t il tel un écolier neveux.

« Oh, ce serait merveilleux ! » dit Hermione avec gratitude alors qu'elle commençait à enlever sa cape. « Il fait très froid ce matin. »

Severus ouvrit un porte qui menait sur un couloir étroit et fit signe à Hermione qui après un moment d'hésitation le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine sombre et confinée tout juste assez grande pour que 2 personnes puissent s'y asseoir. Elle s'assit pendant que Severus leur servait du thé et s'assis en face d'elle. Ils sirotèrent leur the en silence pendant un bon moment , chacun se demandant s'il devrais dire quelque chose.

« Donc… eh… comment c'est passé ta soirée ? » demanda finalement Severus. Hermione le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Très bien » dit elle en posant sa tasse. « Je suis allée à Poudlard. »

« Et pourquoi es tu allée te balader dans ces ruines ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas encore une ruine » rit-elle « j'ai entendu dire que le ministère avait décidé de le reconstruire. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le professeur Flitwick a accepté d'être directeur. »

« Hum » dit il en se retournant vers elle. « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Oh… j'allais au cimetière. »

Severus déglutit. Bordel ! Elle avait encore les souvenirs de ce Weasley. « Je vois » dit il. Hermione sourit un moment et il se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« J'ai visité la tombe de Dumbledor. Je suis tombée sur Aberforth là bas. » Elle regardait a présent Severus attentivement. « Nous avons eut une conversation intéressante. »

« Ah oui ? » dit il impassible mais à l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir son estomac se contracter. Aberforth était aussi mêle tout que son frère et semblait déterminé à voir Severus heureux.

« Hum » Grogna Severus. « Il devrait s'occuper de ses affaires. »

Hermione lui sourit mystérieusement mais ne dit rien. Apres quelques instants, Severus ne put plus le supporter.

« Qu'est ce … qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda t il enfin

Hermione prit une longue respiration. La nuit dernière, elle était restée éveillée afin de savoir comment elle devrait présenter le sujet. Peut être devrait elle simplement laisser Severus exprimer ses sentiments quand il le faudrait. Peut être pourrait elle lui donner un coup de pouce. Mais cette fois encore, elle n'était pas une Griffondor pour rien. Si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui alors elle ne le ferait jamais.

« Que si je veux une relation avec toi, il allait falloir que je te pousse un peu » réussit elle a dire en le regardant. Il soutint son regard pendant un long moment puis regarda sa tasse. Hermione essayait de calmer sa respiration et son cœur.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda t il calmement.

« Oui » dit elle sentant son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Elle pensa qu'il allait protester et continua. « Je connais toutes les raisons que tu avais après la bataille finale mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient toujours valables. »

Severus fut prit par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas a ça quand il l'avait vu arriver tout a l'heure. Elle en parlait comme si en mettait en avant une théorie délicate d'arithmancie. Il fut soudain curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« S'il vous plait Miss Granger, précisez » fit il taquin et elle sourit a ses paroles formelles.

« Eh bien, tu as dit que l'on ne se connaissait pas l'un l'autre et c'était vrai à l'époque. Cependant j'ai passé ces 13 derniers mois à étudier ' ton cas' et si je ne te connais pas encore maintenant, alors on ne se connaître jamais. Tu m'as dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre et faire mon deuil et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à en être malade. J'ai passé tellement de temps au cimetière que je suis surprise qu'ils ne m'aient pas construit un banc la bas. Et même si j'ai encore des cicatrices, je suis guérie au mieux possible et j'ai réussi à vivre avec les souvenirs de ce que j'ai vécu au manoir Riddle. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t il sceptique. « As-tu encore des cauchemar ? »

« Et toi ? » dit elle en le regrettant directement. « Je suis désolée. C'était déplacé. »

Severus se sentit un pue contrarié par sa réponse enfantine avant de réaliser qu'elle disait la vérité. « Oui, effectivement, je fais encore des cauchemars. C'était une question idiote de ma part. »

« Très bien » acquiesça Hermione « comme je le disait je crois que tout les problèmes que tu avais soulevés à l'époque ne sont plus et je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens. »

Comme ses mots furent sortis, elle aurait voulu les reprendre. Que faire s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Que faire si Aberforth avait eu tort ? Elle commença à penser qu'elle venait de détruire leur amitié.

Severus se leva lentement et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. A l'intérieur de lui, tout était confus. Sa tête ne savait ce qu'il en était mais son cœur, lui, le savait. Même si elle était maintenant prête, il se rendit compte que lui, ne l'était pas… encore.

Il leva doucement sa main, caressant ses cheveux. Il vit une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Son souffle se bloqua et il dut fermer les yeux un moment pour se calmer avant de parler. Lentement, sa main descendit dans son coup et il l'attira à lui.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter tant il était prêt d'elle. Elle était certaine qu'il allait l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, au dernier moment il se déplaça et elle put sentir son souffle dans sa nuque.

« Reviens demain » lui dit il a l'oreille et avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de réagir, il s'était lever, un petit sourire narquois au visage et avait quitté la cuisine.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue partie 3 :

Lorsque Severus eut quitté la cuisine, Hermione regarda le mur choquée avant de réaliser qu'il ne revenait pas et qu'il était sérieux dans ses instructions. Que voulait il dire par la ? Pour ne pas simplement avoir répondu ? Elle le connaissait trop pour savoir comment il réagirait si elle le suivait en insistant pour avoir une réponse. Sa seule option était de faire ce qu'il avait dit et de revenir le lendemain.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à Grimauld où elle vivait étant donné qu'elle était incapable de trouver un emploi depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry appréciait sa compagnie. Elle essayait de passer de longue heure dans sa chambre mais Drago passa par la et elle fut forcée à être sociale.

Elle eut une longue conversation avec lui. La maison de drago était visiblement tombée en décrépitude. L'intérieur n'avait plus été nettoyé depuis que sa mère avait été emmenée à saint mangouste. Visiblement les ordres de Narcissa aux elfes avaient été de ne toucher à rien. Les créatures avaient pris ca au sens littéral et Draco avait trouvé leurs restes en décomposition dans la cuisine, la ou ils avaient été laissés. Ils n'avaient même pas touché à un aliment pour se maintenir en vie.

Quand le sujet vint a Severus, Hermione essaya d'éviter les questions et le regarda tendue. Elle ne dit rien a propos de sa conversation avec Aberforth et de sa visite à Severus. Son estomac était toujours noué d'appréhension et elle ne supporterait pas les commentaires de Draco à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose à ce sujet mais, à son crédit, il ne lui dit rien.

Enfin, l'après midi laissa place à la soirée et Draco parti, disant qu'il avait encore du travail à la maison. Hermione et Harry mangèrent en silence et il parti ensuite voir Giny au terrier. Il demanda à Hermione de venir avec lui mais elle refusa disant qu'elle était fatiguée et avait l'intention d'aller se coucher tôt. Comme il marchait vers la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione » dit il et elle le regarda surprise.

« Je ne suis pas inquiètes » menti t elle.

« Bon » dit il en riant « tu sais pas la peine d'être legimens pour savoir a quoi tu penses. Rogue serait idiot de refuser. »

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, mais Harry ri de nouveau, li dit au revoir et parti.

En secouant sa tête, elle se demanda depuis quand Harry était devenu si perspicace. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se prépara pour la nuit. Elle regardait le plafond de sa chambre pendant un bon moment se demandant pourquoi Severus lui avait demandé de revenir le lendemain. C'était bon signe. S'il ne voulait pas de relation avec elle, il lui aurait simplement dit sans la torturer de cette manière. Enfin, son esprit se calma et ses pensées devinrent plus agréable quand elle repensa au regard qu'il avait eu dans la cuisine. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormi.

Severus aussi avait eu des difficultés à dormir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quand Hermione lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était de l'attirer a lui et de lui montrer a quel point il tenait a elle .mais il savait qu'il l'avait blessé ce jour la a saint mangouste et il voulait cette fois avoir le temps de choisir ses mots. Pour qu'il puisse clairement lui dire ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il refusait de dire qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas tout à faire sur que ce soit de l'amour. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne. Pas même pour Lily Evans

Lily. D'ordinaire, il évitait d'y penser. Il se demanda si Aberforth en avait parlé a Hermione. Elle n'en avait rien dit mais il se doutait que le vieil homme lui avait parlé de leur amitié. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Lily de l'amitié, rien de plus. Cette chose qui le liait à Hermione était différente. Quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais cru capable de ressentir. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait faire les choses correctement.

Il voulait marquer le coup, faire quelque chose qui lui montrerait a quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il refusait de ressembler à un idiot romantique. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir des fleurs ou des bijoux ou n'importe quel autre cadeau cliché. Au lieu de cela, il passa une bonne partie de l'après midi et de la soirée dans son laboratoire.

Avant que le soleil ne se soit glissé a l'horizon, il était debout, réveillé par le son de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Se trainant hors du lit et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il alla répondre.

« J'ai failli attendre » dit Hermione des que la porte fut ouverte. Elle était debout devant la porte les joues colorée mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de froid ou de colère. Il comprit que ça devait être de colère. Elle entra dans la maison « c'est juste cruel, Severus rogue, et j'en ai assez. Donne moi une réponse maintenant ou je m'en vais, mais arrête de jouer avec moi. »

Severus était choqué. Il savait qu'elle devait être vexée par son comportement de la veille mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle soit en colère. Ne se doutait elle pas de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Vraiment pas ? Elle s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil et le regarda, attendant.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi » dit il surprit.

« Evidement que je suis en colère, idiot ! » cria Hermione. « Sais-tu ce que je me suis mise en tête depuis hier ? Tu as vraiment u salopard sadique, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione le regarda et leva les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, soupçonneuse.

« J'ai trouvé ta tirade très amusante » dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle « pendant combien d'année as-tu attendu l'occasion de m'appeler comme ca ? »

Hermione rougit. « je crois que tu attendais ca a chaque fois que je m'en prenait a Longdubat. » dit il

Severus regarda Hermione. Son visage avait perdu ses rougeurs. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu n'es pas ici pour parler de Longdubat et de son crapaud, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non dit-elle doucement » comme si elle regrettait d'être la. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères ou il y avait une petite boite. Il la toucha mais ne la prit pas.

« Avant de te donner une réponse, je tiens à faire quelque chose » dit-il et il attendit un moment avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Très bien » dit Hermione mais sa voix tremblait. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Cela fait plus d'an que j'y mis ta vie en danger en t'emmenant au manoir Riddle, en te laissant te faire torturer et en le faisant moi-même » dit-il. « Ne me coupe pas. C'est la vérité et nous le savons tous les deux. Plusieurs semaines après, je t'ai fait une promesse, celle de te protéger. Bien sur, j'ai échoué lamentablement, là aussi, puisque Bellatrix t'as presque tuée a nouveau. »

« Severus, tu ne pouvais pas… » Mais elle ne put poursuivre qu'il la coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Je me tenais là, Hermione. J'étais juste à coté de toi quand elle t'a poignardée et je n'ais pas pu l'arrêter. » Hermione voulait désespérément l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas a s'en vouloir, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. « Depuis, tu as dépensé tout ton temps pour me faire libérer, à tes propres frais. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont les gens chuchotaient à ton passage dans la salle d'audience ? Pense tu que je n'ai jamais lu la gazette ? Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi. »

« Si j'ai fait volontiers, Severus, et je le referais encore s'il le fallait » dit elle sérieusement.

« Je sais « grimaça t il. « Ton courage fou de Griffondor est fort mais il te manque un peu d'instinct de préservation. »

Il revint vers la bibliothèque et prit la petite boite et la lui apporta. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit lentement. Nichée à l'intérieur, reposant sur un morceau de velours noir, se trouvait une petite loutre en or. Elle la prit. Apres l'avoir regardé un moment, elle leva des yeux interrogateur vers Severus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement. « C'est un porte bonheur. »

Hermione sourit et leva les sourcils. « Quoi ? Comme une pate de lapin ? »

« Non » dit Severus en riant. « Pas simplement cette chose moldue stupide. C'est un vrai porte bonheur. Je suis surpris que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parler. La loutre est protégée par des charmes boucliers et elle a été trempée dans le Félix felicis. L'utilisation de ton patronus renforce le pouvoir de protection. Cela repousse la plupart des sorts et malédictions et saura également prévenir les plus petits accidents. Ils sont très difficiles à réaliser car il faut pour le faire être très doué en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal. Tu es très chanceuse, ma cher d'avoir une telle personne. »

« Tu as de la Félix felicis ? » s'étonna Hermione

« Bien sur ; comment penses tu que j'ai réussi à être un espion aussi longtemps ? Il ne peut pas être prit fréquemment malheureusement. Mais elle nous a été très utile pour sortir du manoir Riddle. Et ma main pourrait avoir glissé sur le jus de citrouille de Potter le matin de la bataille finale. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Severus Rogue ! Vous ne manquerez jamais de me surprendre. Je ne comprends pas, cependant. C'est très gentil mais en quoi cela a quelque chose a voir avec hier ? »

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua lorsqu'il s'agenouilla face a elle, lui prenant les mains. « N'en as-tu vraiment aucune idée ? » lui demanda t il calmement. « Quand je t'ai repoussé, Hermione ce n'était pas parce que je ne te voulais pas. Bien au contraire. Je n'ai pas cesse de penser à toi depuis le jour ou je suis revenu dans l'ordre. Mais je continuais de croire que tu méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un de bien qui te donnerait la vie que tu mérite. »

« Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre » déclara t elle les larmes aux yeux. « Il n'y a que toi pour moi. »

Severus prit son visage dans ses mains. « Tu es folle » dit il doucement avant de l'attirer et de l'embrasser doucement. Apres quelques minutes, alors que le baiser s'approfondissait et qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, il rompit le contact et dit « mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour une folie de plus » dit il en lui souriant.

Hermione sourit a son tour et se laissa glisser de sa chaise pour se retrouver sur ses genoux. Il la prit dans ses bras, enfin… après avoir fantasmé sur elle si longtemps, il pouvait l'embrasser de nouveau. Comme il se dégageait son visage était à nouveau grave.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de promesse que je ne pourrai pas tenir » elle lui fit un signe de compréhension. « Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de te donner mon cœur. Je ne comprends même pas ce que ces mots veulent dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne de ma vie et je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Mais je te promets de te donner mon avis… » Il embrassa son front « mon corps… » il sourit lorsqu'elle rougit « et mon âme » Il avait dit ces dernières mots contre ses lèvres et Hermione se sentit fondre et l'embrassa

« Tu sais que ca va être dur pour toi lorsque les gens apprendront nous relation, ils vont penser qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début. Je n'aime pas penser a tout ce que tu devra affronter. »

« Je me moque de ce qu'ils pourront bien dire » répondit-elle avec courage « Ils ne savent rien de moi que ce qu'ils ont lu dans les journaux. Mes amis… nos amis… eux comprendront. »

Severus la regarda, l'admiration brillant dans ses yeux sombres. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ca. C'est pour ca que je t'ai fait ce porte bonheur. Potter m'a parlé de cette femme au chemin de traverse qui t'as craché dessus. »

Hermione grogne, mais Severus l'ignora.

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi a chaque minute, pas autant que je le voudrais, pour le moment. Mais même si je ne suis pas là, je me sentirais plus tranquille de savoir que tu as une protection. »

« Severus » dit Hermione a la fois touchée et exaspérée. « Je peux me protéger, tu sais. »

« Oui, j'en suis conscient. Mais permet moi de le faire aussi. »

« Très bien » concéda t elle

Severus se pencha et lui donna un baiser. « Bon, maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je crois que j'ai un an d'attente à compenser. »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassant et il l'emporta dans l'escalier étroit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouva sans voix…

Fin.

Et voila c'est fini ! Snif. J'espère que cette histoire vous a autant plut qu'a moi. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai fait que la traduire et que l'originale a été crée par madamsnape78 et que rien de m'appartient et surtout pas les personnages !!! À la prochaine traduction !!!


End file.
